


Tak robią przyjaciele

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Amazonia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Blood and Gore, Demisexuality, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I have to stop hurting Smuga, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Slow Burn, Smuga has a big crush on Wilmowski, Spies & Secret Agents, Storytelling, Tomek chce się dowiedzieć, Wilmuga, ale będzie też źle rozumiana przyjaźń, będzie motywujący głos rozsądku (znany jako Michał), expeditions, i cytaty z playlisty do tego ficka, i mało zdecydowani ludzie. którzy naprawdę powinni wcześniej coś ogarnać, i sassy Tomek. który chce wiedzieć jak to się wszystko zaczęło, obaj Wilmowscy kochają wkurzać Smugę and that's it, overprotective (boy)friends, początki Wilmuga, ta konkretna wyprawa, ta wyprawa, takie duże TW, tu będzie Smuga - podpalacz, tu będzie troche przemocy, tutaj będzie happy end. obiecuję, we all stan Wilmowski, więc się dowie, young Wilmuga
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Sequel do "I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie", który jest jednocześnie preqeulem do niego.Podczas rejsu do Egiptu, Tomek skłania Smugę do opowiedzenia mu o tej wyprawie, która coś zmieniła i o której nie chciał im opowiedzieć w pociągu.Cofamy się więc w czasie do chwili, gdy dwóch ryzykantów los rzucił w dość niebezpieczną czasoprzestrzeń na jeszcze mniej bezpieczną przygodę, po której ich życie już nigdy nie było takie samo.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga, Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Jan Smuga & Tomek Wilmowski dad feels, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Wilmowska
Comments: 67
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomek jak się chce dowiedzieć, to się dowie i już...
> 
> piosenka: "I bet my life" Imagine Dragons (niejako tematyczna do całego opowiadania)

_“I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams_  
_Would I come running home to you_  
_I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth_  
_There's you in everything I do”_

  
Tomek Wilmowski uczył się dość szybko, a jeszcze szybciej wyciągał wnioski z obserwowanych sytuacji. Niektórych napawało to dumą, innych dogłębnie niepokoiło. Bowiem z czasem, gdy Tomek z rozpieranego energią i entuzjazmem chłopca stał się doświadczonym podróżnikiem, jego umiejętność obserwacji i interpretacji świata wokoło stawała się coraz cenniejsza. I czasami nikt, włączając w to ludzi, którzy go wychowali, nie miał pojęcia, co dzieje się w głowie młodego łowcy dzikich zwierząt.  
I dlatego Jan Smuga miał pełne prawo ocenić go zamyślonym, wyczekującym spojrzeniem, gdy odwróciwszy się przez bark, zrozumiał, czyją obecność wyczuł za sobą.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się na powitanie, jakby nieświadomy, że próbując zajść po cichu podróżnika od tyłu, wyrwał go z zadumy nader brutalnie. Oparł się o burtę obok niego.  
\- Hm? – nie wytrzymał Smuga, gdy nie otrzymał tyrady pytań, a do tego się już przecież zdążył przyzwyczaić.  
Tomek w pierwszej chwili uniósł nierozumiejąco brwi. Ale chyba domyślił się, czego dotyczyło monosylabiczne pytanie.   
\- Natasza i Sally orżnęły pół załogi na grubą forsę, Tadek jest dumny jakby to była jego zasługa, a Zbyszek wróci do domu bez butów. Tylko tata jakoś się trzyma.  
\- Wbrew pozorom umie grać w karty – uśmiechnął się Smuga lekko – A ty czemu się zmyłeś? Powinienem się bać?  
\- Cóż – Tomek uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
\- Dobra, co tym razem zrobiłem…?  
\- Tym razem?  
\- No co odkryłeś teraz i…  
\- A nie, nie – Tomek machnął ręką – Po prostu skoro chwilowo wszyscy w najlepsze propagują hazard, to pomyślałem, że to dobra okazja pogadać na spokojnie z tatą.  
\- Rozumiem – Smuga zmarszczył brwi – Wywabić ci go dyskretnie, czy po prostu zawołać? Coś się dzieje?  
Tomek uśmiechnął się, nie odpowiedział słownie. Pozwolił rozmówcy zebrać myśli, a potem dojść do rewolucyjnego wniosku.  
\- Ale przecież mogłeś go po prostu… a… ty miałeś na myśli…  
\- Ciebie… pana… - Tomek zapętlił się lekko, po prostu wskazał go dłonią, nie do końca umiejąc połączyć z sensem zdania to, jak zwracał się do niego dotychczas.  
Smuga nie odpowiedział od razu, bardzo powoli skinął głową. Miał jednak dość niejednoznaczną minę, więc Tomek wyjaśnił:  
\- No pomyślałem sobie, że skoro… to już ładny kawał czasu i po prostu jakoś tak głupio mówić mi „na pan” do pana… do kogoś, kto spędził z moim ojcem więcej czasu niż ja sam. Więc… jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza, to mógłbym spróbować…  
\- Ja… - Smuga powoli pokręcił głową – Nie, nie przeszkadza, to całkiem… to dość… myślę, że mógłbym się na to przestawić…  
Tomek odpowiedział uśmiechem, wyraźnie zadowolony z takiego wyniku propozycji. Poczekał chwilę w ciszy, zerknął ukradkiem na zupełnie nienaumyślny, odruchowo ciepły uśmiech na twarzy opiekuna. Czyli dobrze podejrzewał, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, a nawet go to ucieszy.  
\- Teraz to aż śmiesznym mi się wydaje, gdy o tym myślę – zagaił po chwili ciszy.  
\- Hm? Co takiego?  
\- Pamięta…sz, jak w Australii powiedziałeś, że chciałbyś mieć kiedyś takiego syna, jak ja…?  
\- Tak… to faktycznie brzmi teraz śmiesznie – Smuga skinął lekko głową – Ale mówiąc szczerze, to nie były najbardziej przemyślane słowa w moim życiu.  
\- Czemu? Byłem aż tak upierdliwym dzieckiem?  
\- Nie, upierdliwym to może nie – roześmiał się na to podróżnik – Ale miałeś coś takiego, że umiałeś palnąć tak nagle jakąś uwagę, że człowiek głupiał do reszty i nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Nadal ci się to zdarza…  
\- Dzięki wielkie.  
\- Do usług. Więc, zacząłeś się wtedy przejmować, że jestem jakimś wielkim łowcą… i ja nie bardzo chciałem ci zepsuć dziecięce marzenia, więc…  
\- Bosman mi to wtedy podsunął! – obruszył się Tomek.  
\- Wiem, wiem. Odgrażał się jeszcze wcześniej, że jak się z niego będziemy śmiać, że został twoją niańką, to naopowiada ci różnych rzeczy o nas.   
\- Wiedzieliście, że mnie uczy….? – zdumiał się odruchowo.  
\- Że urządziliście sobie strzelnicę… nie, no, skądże znowu – Smuga posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie – Nie ty jeden, Tomku, patrzysz i widzisz więcej, niż ci mówią.   
Tomek parsknął lekko, pokiwał głową.  
\- Rozumiem. Ale jeszcze jedno… pamiętasz, że mi coś obiecałeś?  
Smuga zawahał się, potem ostentacyjnie odliczył na palcach.  
\- Polowanie na tygrysa obiecałem, wyprawę do Afryki obiecałem, nie śmiać się ostentacyjnie, w razie gdybyś nie zdzierżył i wypchnął za burtę Jamesa obiecałem… wrócić od Indian obiecałem… nie umrzeć obiecałem… no z niczym na razie nie zalegam chyba i… o, ty cholero jedna! – przypomniał sobie na widok rozbawionej miny Tomka – Przyszedłeś po opowieść o tamtej wyprawie!  
\- Dokładnie! – Tomek z zadowoleniem skinął głową – Więc?  
Podróżnik westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Muszę przestać obiecywać ci różne rzeczy.  
\- Czemu?  
\- To naprawdę byłaby bardzo długa opowieść, Tomku…  
\- To możesz ją opowiadać w odcinkach – podsunął niestrudzenie chłopak, ani myśląc przyjąć tak słaby argument.  
\- To byłoby wiele odcinków…  
\- Do Egiptu kawał oceanu. No i tam też raczej nigdzie nie znikniesz, bo byś miał na karku pościg w składzie sześciu znerwicowanych osób. A jak sam widziałeś, jakaś tam dżungla to trochę za mało na ucieczkę przed nami.  
\- Ta – Smuga przewrócił oczami – No zgaduję, że nie bardzo mam wybór…  
\- No mogę iść dręczyć o to tatę – Tomek wzruszył ramionami – Znaczy, jego też będę o to pytał, a potem sobie porównam.  
\- Powinienem czuć się urażony?  
\- Hm… no nie, na razie nie.  
\- Na razie.  
\- Ja tylko chciałbym wiedzieć, co się takiego wydarzyło wtedy – negocjował Tomek – Tata już powiedział nam, że odniósł wtedy wrażenie, że znałeś jakiegoś wodza, który wcześniej rozpętał rewolucję i…  
\- Czekaj – Smuga uniósł dłoń – To wam powiedział wtedy? To zaciekawiło Nataszę?  
\- Tak, myślę, że tak. Nic więcej nie mówił. Dlaczego się śmiejesz? – spytał po chwili z niezrozumieniem.  
Smuga wstrząsnął głową, a potem wyjaśnił powoli:  
\- Bo zaszła jedna wielka pomyłka… nie zrozumieliśmy się…  
\- Ale że jak?  
\- Nie o tej wyprawie mówił twój ojciec, której końcówki ja nie pamiętam i o której nie chciałem wam opowiadać.  
\- O… to… to byliście tam dwa razy?  
\- Tak. Ta z wodzem rewolucjonistą to była nasza pierwsza wspólna wyprawa, tuż po tym jak twój ojciec uciekł z kraju. Była dość krótka, razem z rejsami w obie strony uwinęliśmy się w niecałe trzy miesiące, ale wróciliśmy szybciej niż planowaliśmy… po części właśnie przez zamieszki w okolicy, gdzie mieliśmy ruszyć. Mogę ci o tym opowiedzieć, jeśli chcesz.  
\- A ta druga? – Tomek od razu wyłapał drugie dno ostatnich słów.  
Smuga westchnął bezgłośnie, ale nie miał się już jak wycofać.  
\- Druga wyprawa była naszą ostatnią przed tym, jak pojechałem po ciebie do Warszawy. I zajęła nam grubo ponad pół roku… była też dużo mniej przyrodnicza, bardziej badawcza niż łowiecka. Mieliśmy zrobić szeroko rozumiane rozpoznanie terenu, sporządzić mapy, notatki, opracowania…  
\- Taki trochę jakby zwiad.  
\- Taki trochę. Był z nami człowiek, którego nam przedstawiono jako kucharza. Agent. To poniekąd też jego obecność wpakowała nas w kłopoty. Niewiele badań udało się w ogóle przeprowadzić.  
\- Nie powiedziano wam? Pan Hakenbeck nie powiedział, o co tak naprawdę chodzi?  
\- Cóż, nie on nas wysłał. Wyprawę sfinansował, zlecił i zaplanował człowiek, który kiedyś był jego dalekim znajomym. Nigdy go nawet nie poznaliśmy. Wtedy nie zwróciliśmy na to uwagi, ale teraz… teraz gdy o tym myślę, to mieliśmy naprawdę przeogromne szczęście, że w ogóle uszliśmy wtedy z życiem.  
\- Wrobili was w wyprawę, która miała pozyskać informacje strategiczne – zrozumiał Tomek po namyśle – Ale… czemu?  
\- To były czasy rosnących niepokojów w większości państw Ameryki Południowej. A problem w tamtych rejonach jest nawet z podróżą dla kilku osób, co dopiero dla jakiejś zorganizowanej grupy. W dżungli nie da się działać bez przygotowania. Panu Owenowi musiano po prostu zapłacić za zdobycie tak wielu informacji topograficznych i społecznych, ile to będzie możliwe.  
\- Owen? Nazywał się Owen? – Tomek uniósł brwi – Czemu go potem nie odszukaliście?  
\- Nie nazywał się tak, to nazwisko podano nam jako jego. Przedstawił się jako U. N. Owen. Jak dowiedzieliśmy się po powrocie, ktoś taki nigdy nie istniał – Smuga wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki notes i szybko nabazgrał ołówkiem nazwisko – Przeczytaj to szybko, na jednym wydechu.  
Tomek z niezrozumieniem wykonał polecenie. Zmarszczył brwi, powoli powtórzył to starannie. I jeszcze raz.  
\- _Unknown_ – zrozumiał, powoli pokiwał głową – To brzmi jak „nieznany”, gdy powie się to szybko…  
\- Mhm. Mówię, nigdy nie udało nam się do niego dotrzeć.  
\- Nie wydało się wam to podejrzane wtedy?  
\- Nie bardzo – Smuga wzruszył ramionami, chowając notes – A gdybyśmy nawet o coś zaczęli podejrzewać widmowego pracodawcę, pewnie i tak wzięlibyśmy tę robotę – uznał spokojnie – To nie były czasy, gdy dało się wybierać w tego typu zleceniach.  
\- Mhm – Tomek zamyślił się wyraźnie.  
\- Pan Hakenbeck dopiero planował utworzenie tamtego zoo, wyprawy były zapowiedziane, tak, ale w przyszłości. Po za rzucaniem nożami kuchennymi w ścianę albo bieganie po parku nie bardzo było po prostu co robić… no i po za tym…   
\- Potrzebowaliście pieniędzy, by móc mnie sprowadzić z Warszawy – odgadł po chwili namysłu chłopak.  
\- To też… ale bardziej chodziło o zajęcie się czymś… widzisz… pewnie o tym nikt ci nie powiedział, ale… - Smuga westchnął bezgłośnie, nim ciężkim tonem wyjaśnił – Po tym, jak twoja mama umarła, Andrzej chciał zabrać cię z Warszawy od razu.   
Tomek z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na niego gwałtownie.  
\- Dlaczego tego nie zrobił?  
\- Karscy się nie zgodzili. Przez pierwszy rok nie mieliśmy też z nimi żadnego kontaktu. Twoja ciotka… hm, może pamiętasz naszą pierwszą rozmowę w Warszawie?  
\- Tak, oczywiście, że pamiętam, jak mógłby zapomnieć.  
\- Nim wróciłeś tamtego dnia do domu, miałem z twoim wujostwem bardzo długą i ciężką rozmowę… między innymi właśnie o tym, co działo się po śmierci twojej matki.   
\- Ciocia uważała, że to przez tatę – szepnął ponuro Tomek.  
\- Tak – głucho odparł Smuga – A także odebrała mu to, co w tamtej chwili zdawało się trzymać go przy życiu. Ciebie. Sens dalszej walki. Postanowili, że jesteś zbyt mały, że nie pomogą w przerzucie i otwarcie nie zgodzili się na zabranie ciebie – urwał na chwilę, w milczeniu wpatrywał się w ciemną wodę za burtą – Wtedy twojego ojca przed utratą chęci do walki mogło uchronić tylko zajęcie się czymś. Bezruch był najgorszy. Bezczynność, siedzenie samemu w pustym mieszkaniu i gapienie się w sufit.   
\- I dlatego zabierałeś go na wyprawy…  
\- Tak. Na wyprawy, na rejsy, wszędzie, gdzie tylko sam znikałem.  
\- Zadbałeś o niego, gdy on przestał się przejmować sobą…  
Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Cóż… przyjaźniliśmy się. Już wtedy miałem u niego dług życia. Po za tym wiedziałem, że zrobiłby dla mnie to samo.  
\- Nigdy mi nie mówił, że było wtedy tak źle… to znaczy, domyślałem się, ale… - Tomek urwał niezręcznie.  
Smuga powoli skinął głową.  
\- O pewnych rzeczach nie mówi się nawet rodzinie. Tak jest po prostu łatwiej, gdy należą już tylko do przeszłości.  
\- Nie załamał się wtedy dzięki pan… tobie, prawda?  
\- Nie. Nie załamał się dzięki myśli, że ma dla kogo przetrwać – Smuga spojrzał na niego łagodnie – Dzięki tobie. Myśl o sprowadzeniu cię do siebie była jedynym, co pchało go na wyprawy. Chciał móc zapewnić ci życie i bezpieczeństwo. Chciał cię zabrać. Chciał móc cię wychować.  
\- Ale gdyby nie ty…  
\- Dałby sobie radę. On by sobie wszędzie dał radę – Smuga uśmiechnął się z zadumą – Ale no trochę mu pomogłem w tych gorszych chwilach, tak. Nieporównywalnie jednak bardziej on pomógł mi.  
\- W czym?  
\- W życiu – otrzymał słaby, nieco gorzki uśmiech – W zrozumieniu wielu rzeczy. W nauczeniu się, jak należy żyć. Odróżnianiu dobra i zła. W widzeniu w sobie… człowieka.  
\- To zupełnie nie brzmi jak pa… ty.  
Smuga zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Miej litość, poznając twojego ojca, byłem niewiele starszy od ciebie i naprawdę mało przypominałem tego siebie, którego znasz.  
\- To znaczy? – wyraźnie zaciekawił się Tomek.  
\- To znaczy, że nie miałem nic do stracenia po za własną głową, celu w życiu ani absolutnie żadnych zobowiązań. Zwiedziałem sobie szeroki świat i wyznawałem zasadę radzenia sobie z niebezpieczeństwem pod tytułem „co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz?” z ogromnym naciskiem na „jak”.   
Tomek parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Tak, to rzeczywiście sporo się zmieniło.  
\- Ta… ale taki to byłem na naszej pierwszej wyprawie bardziej. Potem mi przeszło i dołączyłem do grona nudnych, odpowiedzialnych dorosłych.  
\- Z tym stwierdzeniem wielu by polemizowało…  
\- To też prawda.  
\- Czyli na tej drugiej, tej szpiegowskiej wyprawie byłeś już sobą?  
\- Nie szpiegowskiej, a badawczej… ale tak, mniej więcej już tak.  
\- Mniej więcej…? – Tomek przyglądał mu się z rosnącym zainteresowaniem – Dlaczego?   
\- To była… dość ciekawa wyprawa i nie tylko przez jej średnio legalny charakter…  
\- Mhm.  
\- Tak…  
\- Bo zakochałeś się wtedy w moim tacie? – upewnił się prosto z mostu Tomek, z właściwą sobie subtelnością równą rozpędzonemu ciosowi żelaznego pałąka prosto w zęby.  
Smuga pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Tomka, ale z innej przyczyny, niż ten przypuszczał – Bo podczas tamtej wyprawy zrozumiałem, że go kocham.  
\- Mhm – Tomek zmarszczył brwi – Czyli kochałeś go już wcześniej?  
\- Tak, choć sam tego nie rozumiałem…  
\- Od kiedy?  
\- Z perspektywy lat mogę ocenić, że już od pierwszej wyprawy znaczył dla mnie zbyt wiele, by można to było nazwać zwykłą sympatią dla współpracownika… a potem to, im dalej, tym bardziej przepadałem.  
\- I wtedy na drugiej wyprawie do Ameryki Południowej, wreszcie zrozumiałeś i…  
\- Wreszcie? – Smuga zmarszczył brwi z urazą – nie zajęło mi to wcale aż tak długo, zważywszy okoliczności.  
\- Kilka lat.  
\- Przypomnieć ci, kogo zżerała zazdrość o Jamesa, podczas gdy wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że ty i Sally macie się ku sobie?  
Tomek nie dał się zbić z tropu wypominaniem swojego podejścia podczas wyprawy na Nową Gwineę, spokojnie podjął:  
\- Albo kto spędził przeszło osiem lat myśląc, że nikt się nie zorientuje, że…  
\- Dobrze, wygrałeś – przerwał mu z rezygnacją Smuga.  
Tomek lekko się uśmiechnął, szybko jednak powrócił do tematu, który interesował go znacznie bardziej niż potwierdzenie jego tryumfu, którego miał pełną świadomość.   
\- Więc… jak to się stało, że to do ciebie dotarło?  
\- To długa historia…  
\- I czekam na nią od Manaus.  
\- No dobrze… nie dasz mi chyba spokoju, póki nie opowiem.  
\- Nie ma takiej opcji! – upewnił go radośnie Tomek – Więc… jesteśmy w Hamburgu, dwa lata przed tym, jak po mnie przyjedziesz do Warszawy. Pojawia się propozycja wyprawy. I co dalej…?  
Smuga westchnął z rezygnacją, ale chyba naprawdę nie bardzo miał inne wyjście, po za opowiedzeniem mu wszystkiego, co się wtedy wydarzyło. 

Wrócił więc myślami do chwil sprzed ponad dziesięciu lat… 


	2. Łatwe jest zejście do piekieł

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruszamy w dżunglę, a Smuga przypadkowo pływa w oceanie i zaczyna zauważać drobne szczegóły.
> 
> "Walking the wire" Imagine Dragons

_“There's nights we had to just walk away_  
_And there's tears we'll cry, but those tears will fade_  
_It's a price you pay when it comes to love_  
_And we'll take what comes, take what comes_

_Feel the wind in your hair_  
_Feel the rush way up here_  
_We're walking the wire, love”_

  
**Hamburg, mniej więcej dziesięć lat wcześniej**

Znał ten list na pamięć. Umiałby obudzony w środku nocy wyrecytować każdy wyimek z dwóch stron zapisanych wąskim, nieco pochyłym pismem pozbawionym wszelkich ozdobników.  
Mimo to wciąż stał i wpatrywał się w czarne, bezlitośnie wydarte w bieli kartki litery. Już nawet nie czytał. Mimo to dudniący, suchy głos brzmiał w jego głowie, powtarzając te same zdania wyrwane z listu, akcentując znów te same słowa… powtarzając w uporczywy, nieubłaganie dobitny sposób.  
Zamknął oczy, pochylony nad zagraconym biurkiem. Mocno zawarł dłonie na samym skraju blatu, wbijając palce w drewno.  
Jednego uczucia nienawidził bardziej niż straty czy tęsknoty. Bezradności. Gdyby miał wybrać najgorsze z odczuć, byłoby to właśnie to przeklęte trwanie w miejscu, gdy nie był zdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Po prostu nie miał jak.  
Cichy, wręcz nieśmiały odgłos zastukania palcami we framugę drzwi wyrwał go z głębokiej zadumy. Drgnął, jakby wybudzał się ze snu, zerknął przez ramię na próg pokoju i zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu.  
\- Wiem, już idę…  
\- Mamy jeszcze czas – odparł cicho nieproszony gość, który jednak nie bardzo był gościem, zważywszy, że to było bardziej jego mieszkanie.  
Andrzej Wilmowski odwrócił wzrok od niego, gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie bardzo zmartwione, oceniające go wręcz z jawną troską i szukaniem oznak stanu, w którym potrzebna byłaby pomoc.  
Dobrze wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy, gdy Smuga przyjrzawszy mu się uważnie, nie wysnuł jednoznacznych wniosków co do samopoczucia przyjaciela.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
_„Zależy, czym jest porządek”_ – syknął ten suchy głos na dnie myśli Wilmowskiego.   
Ale nawet w chwilach ponurej zadumy nad życiem, Andrzej starał się jak najmniej słuchać tego głosu. W końcu po tym wszystkim, co się już wydarzyło, Smuga nie bardzo zasługiwał na sarkastyczne spławianie go, gdy pytał o jego stan.  
\- Jasne.   
Podróżnik niezręcznie pokiwał głową. Nie wiedział, jak rozmawiać z ludźmi, gdy ci rozmowy unikali. W ogóle średnio wiedział cokolwiek o ludziach, od tego zacznijmy.  
Mimo to musiał wyczuć, że w tamtej odpowiedzi zawartość szczerości była na minusie.   
\- Na pewno? – spytał łagodnie.  
Wilmowski westchnął bezgłośnie, odsunął się od stołu.  
\- Tak. Serio, nic mi nie jest. Dam znać, gdyby było gorzej.  
\- Słowo…?  
Wilmowski poczuł jakieś mimowolne ciepło słysząc niepewnie ufny w jego prawdomówność głos.  
\- Słowo. A teraz możemy już się zbierać…  
Zabrał część rzeczy z biurka, odsuwając list na bok i zgarniając do torby swój _„kartograficzny grajdoł”_ , jak nazywał to w żartach Smuga. Odsunął się od stołu, rozglądając za bronią.  
Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Smuga ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zerknął na blat biurka.  
\- Jakieś wieści od Karskich?  
\- Nie, nic nowego – mruknął, nie patrząc na niego.  
Smuga spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej, ale nie skomentował tego faktu. Mruknął tylko coś o obiedzie i konieczności zjedzenia go przed pójściem na pociąg.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się słabo. Nawet nie próbował protestować. Co prawda minęło już ponad pięć lat… ale Smuga dalej nie przechorował tamtych trudnych dni po śmierci Anny, gdy po niecałym tygodniu zorientował się, że przyjaciel o czymś takim jak posiłek nie fatygował się pamiętać. Pytał o to za każdym razem od wtedy. Wszystko jedno, czy wrócił popołudniu, czy byli w terenie, czy siedział cały dzień w domu.  
Odpuścił sobie negocjacje w tej sprawie po jakimś miesiącu. Musiał się chyba po prostu pogodzić z tym, że miał najbardziej nadopiekuńczego przyjaciela na świecie.

Wyrzucił z myśli ostatni otrzymany od Karskich list, gdy Smuga powoli zaczął temat organizacji marszruty przez dżunglę. Skupił się na wyprawie, rad, że ma czym zająć myśli, by nie wracały wciąż do tamtych słów…  
Próbował się otrząsnąć, zwłaszcza widząc, że zwykle średnio wylewny w gadaniu przyjaciel daje z siebie wszystko, by jakoś skłonić go do rozmowy.   
Tak, Smuga dobrze wiedział, że zwykle po otrzymaniu listu z Polski, Wilmowski stawał się mało kontaktowy, siadał w ciszy i czytał po raz milionowy te same słowa, masochistycznie wręcz zatracając się w poczuciu bezsilności. I wtedy do niego przychodził, męczył go do skutku, gadał do niego, dawał mu cokolwiek do zajęcia się… przetrzymywali tak tydzień, do dwóch i wszystko się uspokajało.  
Dlatego musiał się zacząć martwić, gdy pomimo braku nowej poczty, Wilmowski znów pogrążył się w posępnych rozmyślaniach.  
Czasami Andrzej czuł się winny, gdy o tym myślał. Znali się przeszło sześć lat… i mógłby kiedyś powiedzieć z całą pewnością, że znając tego człowieka dość dobrze, nie widziałby go w roli niczyjego opiekuna. A oto los zadrwił z nich tak bardzo, że postrzelony ryzykant dosłownie mu matkował i był upierdliwym do bólu, niepewnie dopytującym się co chwilę, przejętym o niego i wszechobecnym kimś na pograniczu przyjaciela i właśnie opiekuna.  
\- Więc… szczerze mówiąc, mam nadzieję, że ta wyprawa nie będzie bolesnym _deja-vu_ naszej pierwszej – rzucił w miarę swobodnym tonem, odpychając myśli o utraconym domu.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
\- Nic nie obiecuję, ale się postaram.   
\- No dwa razy się chyba wpakować w to samo bagno nie da…  
\- W to samo nie, ale innych będzie pod dostatkiem – Smuga poniewczasie zrozumiał, że średnio mu idzie dodawanie optymizmu komukolwiek – Ale będziemy się pilnować. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.   
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, kiwając głową.  
Nie wątpił w to, gdy słyszał kojąco pewny swego głos kogoś, kto w chwili zagrożenia zamieniał się w śmiercionośnego, nieugiętego myśliwego. 

Nie mógł mieć pojęcia, jak bardzo się wtedy obaj mylili. Bo ta wyprawa nie miała być żadnym bagnem… miała być piekłem.

**** 

Na statku Wilmowski się wyraźnie rozluźnił, skupiając na nowym zadaniu. Listów od Karskich ze sobą nie zabrał, Smuga upewnił się, że wszystkie zostały w mieszkaniu.  
Produkował się jeszcze przez dwa pierwsze dni rejsu, nim przyjaciel wrócił w pełni do siebie, tracąc melancholijne momenty zadumy.   
Ale w pełni rozluźnił się sam dopiero wtedy, gdy udało mu się usłyszeć ponownie śmiech Wilmowskiego. Przypłacił to niespodziewaną kąpielą w oceanie i zupełnie nie planował tak tego rozegrać, ale ostateczny wynik był jak najbardziej zadowalający.  
Pogrążony w rozmowie, łaził po statku jak akrobata, wspinając się w miejsca, gdzie najczęściej większość ludzi nie ryzykowałaby wejścia, jeśli chciałaby zachować głowę przytwierdzoną do karku.  
Ale w najlepsze gadający o podbojach Ameryki Południowej, specyfice tamtejszych terenów, faunie i florze, Smuga usiadł na burcie, tyłem do wody i nie bardzo przejmował się czymkolwiek, po za tym, że Andrzejowi uruchomił się tryb nauczyciela geografii i żywo zaangażował się w rozmowę.  
Wilmowski z mimowolnym niepokojem patrzył na to łażenie, a gdy Smuga po raz chyba siódmy w przeciągu trzech minut zmienił sposób siedzenia na burcie, nie wytrzymał.  
\- Janku, czy ty umiesz siedzieć prosto? – przerwał wywód, obrzucając go karcącym spojrzeniem.   
Podróżnik znieruchomiał, po chwili namysłu wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Co?  
\- Nigdy nie sprawdzałem. Zawsze się kręcę.  
\- Wiem. Widzę.  
\- Sprawdzę – uznał wobec nagannego tonu, opuścił nogi na pokład i oparł się o burtę. Pokiwał głową, jakby oceniał swoje postępy – Na razie spoko mi idzie.  
Wilmowski uniósł brwi.  
\- Usiedziałeś dwadzieścia sekund – uświadomił go.  
\- Na razie jeszcze siedzę… - Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego – Mówiłeś o złożach mineralnych i… o cholera! Padnij!  
Chyba w złej chwili powiedział to o siedzeniu.   
Przesuwana pod wiatr reja zamiotła przestrzeń nad końcem pokładu na samym dziobie z niskim sykiem. Nikogo nie powinno tam być, więc i nikt nie trudził się krzyczeć ostrzegawczo.  
Wilmowski schylił się w ostatniej chwili.  
Siedzący wciąż na burcie, Smuga nie zdążył. Zasłoni tylko głowę ramionami, pozbawiając się tym samym ostatniej opcji utrzymania równowagi. Drewniany pal strącił go z burty w wodę niczym kij baseballowy piłeczkę.  
Klnąc pod nosem, Andrzej rzucił się do burty, szukając w spienionej wodzie choćby śladu po przyjacielu, który równie dobrze mógł już być dawno pod kadłubem, wciągnięty prądem… a jeśli do tego się jeszcze zachłysnął wodą i podtopił…

Smuga topić się nie miał zamiaru. Jeszcze lecąc, skulił się w sobie, by jak najmniej boleśnie odczuć uderzenie w wodę.  
Lodowata toń zamknęła mu się nad głową, przytłaczając na chwilę. Przed oczami zapanowała czerń oceanu.   
Odepchnął się kilkukrotnie w tył, jak najdalej od statku, póki nie zaczęło mu brakować powietrza.   
Ignorując opór w postaci średnio przystosowanego do nurkowania ubioru, zaczął kierować się ku górze silnymi, równomiernymi ruchami. Otworzył oczy, gdy odniósł wrażenie, że zbyt długo mu schodzi… skorygował tor ku powierzchni.  
Wynurzył się, parskając wodą i rozglądając za statkiem.  
Usłyszał nader barwną litanię bluzgów w ojczystym języku.  
Pomachał Andrzejowi beztrosko, ledwie go wypatrzył na statku.  
\- Widzisz? – zawołał – Może lepiej będę siedział po mojemu, co?  
Wilmowski miał minę opiekuna wymęczonego opieką nad szukającym guza, nadaktywnym dzieciakiem z kręćkiem.   
Smuga uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
\- Będziesz na mnie krzyczał…? – krzyknął ponownie – Bo nie wiem, czy opłaca mi się wspinać, czy dać ci chwilkę i…  
\- Wracaj tutaj, do jasnej cholery!! – odkrzyknął ze źle skrywanym śmiechem Wilmowski, ledwie uspokoił się, widząc, że przyjaciel jednak i z tego wyszedł cało i nie ma się co o niego martwić.  
Czasami miał wrażenie, że będzie przez niego siwy w ciągu kilku najbliższych lat. Nie pojmował, jak człowiek czasami tak łatwo pakujący się w kłopoty, może jednocześnie stawać się odpowiedzialnym kierownikiem wyprawy…  
Nie wszczynał alarmu, uspokoił też znerwicowaną załogę, która dość szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że niechcący wykopali kogoś za burtę i to dość brutalnie.   
Smudze wystarczyła sznurowa drabinka, by wrócić na statek, kaszląc i mrucząc pod nosem, że całe szczęście nie miał przy sobie broni akurat.  
Zawahał się przed ostatnim ruchem, trzymając już krawędzi burty. Zerknął na czekającego przyjaciela niepewnie.  
\- To będziesz krzyczał, czy nie…?  
Wilmowski syknął na niego zniecierpliwiony, złapał za bark i wciągnął na pokład.   
\- Uznam to za „tak” – mruknął Smuga, siadając na dechach, otrzepując się i parskając niczym wielki, wyciągnięty z naprawdę gigantycznej kałuży kot.  
Wilmowski nie wytrzymał, zakrył usta dłonią, by stłumić bardzo mało empatyczną reakcję w cichym, zduszonym parsknięciu. Ledwie jednak otrzymał ciężko urażone spojrzenie, cała jego samokontrola poszła w diabły.  
Zaczął się śmiać, patrząc na Smugę z niekłamanym zadziwieniem tym, jak cholernie często ten jeden człowiek umiał się w coś wpakować.   
\- Nawet na statku muszę cię pilnować?   
\- Poradziłem sobie – mruknął z udawaną urazą podróżnik, wstając i zaczynając wyżynać kurtkę z wody. Ale już w następnej chwili i on uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Andrzej śmiał się cicho, patrząc na niego, szczerze rozbrojony. Jasne oczy na chwilę straciły chłodne, poważne skupienie, lśniły najprostszym rozbawieniem.   
Wstrząsnął głową, niby to z rezygnacją.  
Ale jego oczy wciąż iskrzyły się śmiechem, choć opanował się już na tyle, by przekazać dalej wieści, że kierownik wyprawy nie stał się drugim śniadaniem morskich istot i po za wysuszeniem nie trzeba mu żadnej pomocy.  
Patrząc na niego, Smuga przyłapał się na myśli, że byłby gotów w tej konkretnej chwili wrócić za burtę, jeśli to wywołałoby ponownie ten niekontrolowany, szczery śmiech.   
Speszony tak dziwnym przemyśleniem, skupił się od razu na wyciskaniu wody z kurtki, próbując skłonić się do oderwania wzroku od przyjaciela.   
To ostatnie mimo najszczerszych chęci mu się nie udało.

Z perspektywy lat mógł jednak ocenić bez trudu, że te chęci także nie były ani odrobinę szczere. Wręcz odwrotnie.   
Każda jedna myśl w jego głowie mówiła, że jak-cholera-najbardziej, chce patrzyć jak ktoś, kto tak rzadko się śmiał, teraz zapomniał o całym mroku, który wciąż nawiedzał go w snach.  
Chciał cieszyć się blaskiem, który jaśniał w oczach przyjaciela. Chciał widzieć ten blask częściej… wyraźniej, pełniej…   
Chciał, by Wilmowski był tak rozluźniony częściej, choćby to miało trwać tylko chwilkę… choć jeden jeszcze błysk takiej prostej radości, który przebijał się przez ciemność wokół nich obu. 

Ale jeszcze wtedy tego nie rozumiał.  
Całkiem naturalnym wydało mu się wtedy, że ucieszyło go to, jak zdołał go rozbawić, wpadając do oceanu.  
Przecież nie było w tym nic dziwnego…  
Ani w tym, jak starał się przez resztę dnia utrzymać swobodny, tylko w połowie poważny nastrój dogryzania sobie nawzajem, kto zaliczył więcej wpadek na wyprawach.   
Ani w tym, że zachowywał w pamięci każdy mały uśmiech tego człowieka, każde zmrużenie oczu i lekkie parsknięcie, każdy jaśniejszy błysk w oczach…

Tak przecież robią przyjaciele, gdy widzą, że ktoś próbuje uwolnić się od ciężkich, dołujących rozmyślań o swej bezsilności.   
Tak robią przyjaciele, biorą jeszcze jedną wartę na wyprawie, gdy coś ich blokuje przed budzeniem nareszcie śpiącego, zmęczonego całodniowym marszem przez dżunglę, człowieka.  
Dopytują się o samopoczucie, pamiętają o posiłku, o sprawdzeniu drugiego sztucera, o upewnieniu się, że sznurowanie tropiku jest poprawne i szczelne, by żadna gadzina w nocy nie wlazła do namiotu.  
Tak robią przyjaciele.  
Kłócą się ze wszystkimi czepialskimi typami w okolicy, w zastępstwie geografa, który miał też na głowie ogarnianie wszystkich na wyprawie, by się trzymali razem.  
Tak. To nie było nic nienormalnego w tym, że martwił się o Andrzeja, że miał na niego oko przez cały pierwszy tydzień wyprawy i zabrał z jego barków wszystko, co tylko zdołał, by przyjaciel musiał się martwić jak najmniejszą liczbą obowiązków.  
Gdyby mógł, wziąłby na siebie więcej, ale wtedy Wilmowski na pewno by się połapał, może nawet rozgniewał, bo on nie lubił, gdy się o niego za bardzo martwiono.  
I tak na poły z obawami przed wykryciem tych działań i kłótnią, na poły z poczuciem dobrze wykonywanego obowiązku, Smuga lawirował z podziałem wszystkiego tak, by Wilmowski miał jednocześnie czym się zająć i nie musiał się konfrontować z upierdliwymi ludźmi.  
  
To drugie wrażenie zwyciężyło, gdy nareszcie odłączyli się na kilka dni od wyprawy, ruszając na wzniesienie okrężną drogą, podczas gdy ekspedycja wlokła się kotliną i miała zahaczyć jeszcze o pobliską plantację kauczuku po jakieś tam informacje.  
Siedząc przed namiotem, głęboko wciągnął nocny zapach dżungli, pełen tak różnorodnych nut, że nie sposób było określić, czy jest bardziej parny, czy rześki, ani co właściwie się czuje.  
Dżungla tętniła nocnym życiem, szelestami, gwizdami, szuraniem, odgłosami owadów i ptaków.  
Uśmiechnął się odruchowo, z nieobecnym zadumaniem.  
Uwielbiał te właśnie chwile na wyprawie, gdy puszczano go samego… albo z Andrzejem tylko… a całą ekspedycję miał na głowie jeden z typów od Hakenbecka, czy tam wtedy akurat od tego jakiegoś Owena, a on miał się rozejrzeć, zapolować, zrobić szeroko rozumiany rekonesans, który zajmował mu zwykle kilka dni, a wokoło była tylko dżungla. Żadnych gadających ludzi, żadnych kłótni do uspokojenia, narzekających mieszczuchów do ponaglania, czy uświadomienia, że niestety, przykro mu bardzo, ale życie w dżungli to życie w dżungli i nic się na to nie poradzi.  
Niezmącona ludzkim głosem cisza cudownie nieodkrytych gęstwin i życie, którym te gąszcze pulsowały…   
I Andrzej. Tak, na to zwrócił uwagę już wcześniej.  
Obecność Wilmowskiego nie była przykra, nie była irytująca czy męcząca. Co więcej, odnotował, że w _„łażeniu po dżungli z Andrzejem”_ podobało mu się nie tylko _„łażenie po dżungli”_ , ale i ta drobna różnica _– „z Andrzejem”._  
Wilmowski podzielał jego podziw dla dzikich krańców świata, nie był laikiem, którego należałoby wiecznie pilnować, by nie dał się zeżreć przez coś. Radził sobie, był cennym współtowarzyszem i… i był po prostu sobą i przez to jakoś dopełniał te wędrówki przez niezbadane lasy.  
Smuga nauczył się słuchać ludzi właśnie przy nim. Nauczył się funkcjonować wśród dwunożnych istot, które dumnie mieniły się rozumnymi.   
I miał tego świadomość, gdy siedział sobie w nocnej ciszy przy ogniu i patrzył w mrok dżungli wokół małej polany, na której obozowali.   
Miał nawet jakieś mgliste pojęcie już wtedy, że nie uśmiechałby się chyba tak łagodnie i odruchowo, gdyby był w tamtej chwili całkiem sam.   
A przecież zdawało mu się dotychczas, że już tak bardzo uniezależnił się od obecności innych ludzi w swym życiu. Że nie trzeba mu już absolutnie nikogo…

Z zadumy wytrącił go szelest ruchu za plecami.   
Podniósł się odruchowo, zerkając na wyjście z namiotu.  
Uśmiechnął się zupełnie bezmyślnie, gdy ujrzał rozczochraną przez sen, jasną czuprynę i rozespane spojrzenie.  
\- Miałeś mnie obudzić na zmianę warty – ziewnął na powitanie Wilmowski, wyłażąc z małego namiotu.  
Smuga ocknął się do reszty z rozmyślań.  
\- A to już?  
\- A ja mam wiedzieć?  
\- Nie popatrzyłem na Księżyc, przepraszam – zmitygował się, bo rzeczywiście, dotarło do niego, że powinien był obudzić przyjaciela już niezłą godzinę wcześniej.   
Andrzej usiadł obok ognia, zerkając na niego nieco karcąco.  
\- Janku, połóż się.  
\- Nie jestem zmęczony, możesz spać dalej…  
Ciepła wciąż od snu dłoń oparła się o jego bark. Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego miękko.  
\- Już czuję się znacznie lepiej, naprawdę. Nie musisz już brać tego wszystkiego na siebie… dziękuję ci, bardzo dziękuję. Ale musisz sam też odpocząć, dobrze?  
Smuga z lekkim zmieszaniem skinął głową.  
\- Chciałem tylko… - zaczął niezręczne tłumaczenia.  
Dłoń zawarła się mocniej na jego ramieniu, poklepał go po łopatce przyjaźnie.  
\- Wiem. I dziękuję ci za to. Ale już jest lepiej – zapewnił go cicho Andrzej – Ładuj się do namiotu, wróciłem do żywych i biorę swoją wartę, jak należy.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się na te słowa.  
\- To dobrze – uznał, oddając mu karabin i wstając od ognia.  
\- Dziękuję ci – powtórzył Wilmowski, odprowadzając go spojrzeniem.  
Zawahał się w pół ruchu. Powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie masz mi za co dziękować, Andrzeju.   
\- Myślę, że mam…  
\- Ty zrobiłeś dla mnie znacznie więcej – odparł jeszcze ciszej, a potem uciekł od rozmowy najskuteczniej jak tylko umiał, chowając się do namiotu.  
Widział jeszcze, że Wilmowski wciąż delikatnie się uśmiechał w zadumie, ale to zamyślenie nie miało w sobie już nic z ponurego rozpamiętywania przeszłych dni.  
Ciężkie chwile minęły.  
Przetrwali kolejny moment próby i Andrzej wrócił do spokojnego, wyrozumiałego siebie, który umiał pół dnia gadać o cholernych skałach.

Smuga uśmiechnął się ciepło na tę myśl.  
Tak, teraz już wszystko miało być tylko lepiej i łatwiej…   
Na tamtą chwilę nic bowiem ani odrobinę nawet nie wskazywało na to, by zmierzali ku katastrofie. 

********

\- O, tutaj jesteście! – cichy, dobrze znany im obu głos zabrzmiał zza przybudówki, wyrywając z zamyślenia.  
Tomek pomachał do ojca z uśmiechem.  
\- A ja się zastanawiam, gdzieście mi przepadli – zaśmiał się Wilmowski, podchodząc do burty – Czemu zwialiście?  
\- Ja się nawet nie pokazałem – Smuga uśmiechnął się także, odruchowo na sam widok przybyłego – A Tomek mnie przydybał i zmusił do opowiadania.  
\- Żadne zmusił! – oburzył się chłopak – Przypomniałem o obietnicy po prostu.  
\- Ta…  
\- O – Wilmowski pokiwał głową, zerknął na Smugę pytająco – Dokąd już dotarliście?  
\- Chwilowo siedzicie w dżungli i myślicie, że już wszystko będzie dobrze – Tomek wzruszył ramionami – Nie robiłbym sobie nadziei na waszym miejscu. Taka cisza przed burzą jakby jest.  
Wilmowski parsknął cichym śmiechem.  
\- No tak, masz rację… ale to jeszcze daleko do głównej burzy, jak to ująłeś.  
Smuga westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Szłoby mi szybciej, gdyby ktoś mi wiecznie nie przerywał, żeby się z nas pośmiać, jacy to ślepi byliśmy – zauważył kwaśno.  
\- Ale byliście! – nie dał się przekonać Tomek.  
\- Byliśmy – Andrzej pokiwał głową z rozbawieniem – Tego się ukryć nie da…  
\- Wypadnięcie za burtę było śmieszne – wyrzekł swą opinię Tomek, po krótkim namyśle nad tym, co usłyszał dotychczas.  
\- Ta, bardzo – westchnął Wilmowski – Szczęście, że nie było rekinów. W ogóle cała ta wyprawa szczęśliwie skończyła się tylko tak źle… a mogła gorzej… - sposępniał lekko, wracając myślami do tamtych dni.  
\- Nie zdradzaj mi fabuły! – oburzył się Tomek.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, przepraszam – Andrzej otrząsnął się ze wspomnień, zerknął tylko na Smugę z jakimś namysłem, nim już naturalnie i spokojnie uznał – No to opowiadaj dalej…  
\- A ty tu zostajesz?  
\- Też chętnie posłucham…  
\- Ale też tam byłeś przecież! – zaprotestował Smuga.  
\- Ale bardzo lubię słuchać, jak opowiadasz – nie dał się wygonić Wilmowski, siadając na pokładzie obok nich – Masz do tego jakiś dar, więc chętnie posłucham, jak to było…  
Podróżnik speszył się lekko na te słowa, posłał mu urażone spojrzenie. Jakby dobrze wiedział, że Andrzej umyślnie tak się wytłumaczył, by go zmieszać.   
Tomek skrył uśmiech, patrząc na nich w zadumie.  
\- Będziesz mi dopowiadał…  
\- Nie będę – Wilmowski pokręcił głową – Będę się śmiał ze śmiejącego się Tomka.  
\- A, że śmiejącego się tatę akurat obaj…  
\- Ty się nie odzywaj! – syknął Smuga – Zdrajco jeden.  
Tomek opanował śmiech, pokiwał głową.  
\- Dobrze, tato.  
Dobił go. Nawet w mroku widział wyraźnie, że twarz Smugi nagle zmieniła kolor, gdy nieudolnie kryjąc speszenie, uciekł wzrokiem na deski pokładu.   
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się szeroko, spojrzał na syna z ciepłą wdzięcznością. Miał na końcu języka komentarz o tym, jak niewymownie uroczo jego zdaniem prezentuje się zawstydzony podróżnik. Powstrzymał się jednak ostatkiem sił…  
\- Obaj się zamknijcie – mruknął Smuga cicho i bardzo nieswojo– Albo koniec opowieści.  
\- Dobrze, już siedzę cicho… mów dalej.  
\- Ja też się zamykam.  
\- Jesteście w dżungli, tata wziął wartę, a ty śpisz. Więc, co dzieje się dalej, skoro teraz ma już być dobrze, a dobrze wcale nie będzie?  
Smuga odzyskał już naturalną barwę głosu, podjął więc przerwaną opowieść, wracając w parną, amazońską dżunglę…


	3. Tak, tutaj nikt nie bywa szczery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na wyprawie zaczynają się dziać dziwne rzeczy, a w rozmowie pomijamy coraz więcej istotnych faktów...
> 
> "Skin" Rag’n’Bone Man

_„When I heard that sound_  
_When the walls came down_  
_I was thinking about you_  
_About you_  
_When my skin grows old_  
_When my breath runs cold_  
_I'll be thinking about you_  
_About you”_

  
Przede wszystkim może zacznijmy od tego, że pełniąc obowiązki kierownika wyprawy, powinno się trzymać wyznaczonej zawczasu i skonsultowanej dosłownie z każdym, kto tylko się nawinął, trasy ekspedycji. Najlepiej jakby jeszcze do tego z miesięcznym wyprzedzeniem sporządził rozpiskę przerw, wart, godzin posiłków i trzymał się jej bo _„Ordnung muss sein”._ Tak, to by była idylla.  
Niestety jednak, podróżując z grupą średnio zaprzyjaźnionych z folklorem dżungli amazońskiej osób, Smudze cały plan podziału marszruty rozsypał się w drobny mak już po jakiejś godzinie.  
Postanowił sobie już wtedy, choć nie był jeszcze świadomy pełni tragizmu sytuacji, że nigdy więcej nie weźmie obcych „specjalistów” w żaden cholerny busz. Niech sobie idą sami, może choć krokodyle nie będą głodne przez jakiś czas.   
Nie. Po prostu nie.   
Ledwie wrócili z trzydniowego rekonesansu z Wilmowskim, zaczął mieć wrażenie, że wcale nie jest na wyprawie. Jest na kursie. Tak, na kursie pod tytułem _„Jak NIE przeprowadzać wyprawy badawczej w sercu Amazonii”._ Serio. Nie miał pojęcia, kim jest ten cały Owen, ale jego ludzie na pewno nie byli wcześniej w dżungli.  
Poprosił więc w miarę kulturalnie – dzięki interwencji Andrzeja, który syczał na niego karcąco za każde jedno przekleństwo – by z łaski swojej oddali mu jednak to dowodzenie. W papierach mogą wpisać kogo chcą. Ale on naprawdę weźmie i ich zostawi w dżungli, jeśli choć raz jeszcze będzie musiał wyciągać z rzeki kretyna, który sobie zapomniał o istnieniu krokodyli.  
Obyło się bez większych protestów. Tyle tylko, że nie mógł już włóczyć się sam po dziczy, musiał skupić się na ogarnianiu ekspedycji, którą zaczął nazywać przedszkolem.  
Wilmowskiego to bawiło. Słuchał sobie utyskiwań przyjaciela, długich wywodów o tym, czemu do jasnej pieprzonej cholery należało zamiast tych ludzi zatrudnić kilku tubylców i wszyscy wyszliby na tym lepiej, co jakiś czas wyrozumiale coś tam mruknął, pokiwał głową, posłuchał klątw i poczekał, aż Smuga ochłonąwszy z irytacji, wróci do roboty.  
Tego już też się zdążył nauczyć. Smuga był typem, który zrobi, co trzeba zrobić, ale nie omieszka dać do zrozumienia, że mu się taka konieczność bardzo nie podoba. Ale przy tym wyręczyć się nie da, chyba, że się go postrzeli i nie będzie w stanie iść o własnych siłach. Tak, to wtedy można ewentualnie negocjować odebranie mu części obowiązków. Uparta cholera.   
Koniec końców kucharz był jedyną w miarę tolerowaną osobą z dziesięciu _„przymusowych ciężarów życiowych, które trzeba pilnować, żeby ich coś nie zżarło, bo same o tym nie pomyślą i żyją przekonaniem, że tytuł profesora jakiejś tam uczelni automatycznie chroni człowieka przed byciem wpieprzonym żywcem przez anakondę”_ (podczas wygłaszania tego opisowego tytułu najczęściej pojawiło się jeszcze kilka sformułowań na literę „k”, coraz to ciekawiej i barwniej udoskonalanych).  
To właśnie tylko kucharz jako jedyny sobie radził i nie zaliczył idiotycznej wpadki. Resztę Smuga spisał na straty.

\- Serio, czemu szef nie pomyślał, żeby dać nam naszych ludzi…  
\- Nie widział nawet tych tu, nie wiedział po prostu, co za jedni – Wilmowski nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy hamak zaczął się samoistnie leciutko huśtać.  
Na wpół już śpiąc, słuchał siedzącego pod drzewem Smugi, którego lekko dobiło tłumaczenie dlaczego lepiej jednak wykorzystać opcję niespania na ziemi choć jedną noc. Zorganizował nawet lekcję poglądową, przynosząc im jadowitego bezkręgowca z miną naprawdę wkurzonego, zmęczonego człowieka. I to podziałało, dali mu spokój z pytaniami.  
\- Nigdy więcej turystów na wyprawie.  
\- Tak, powinieneś najpierw zrobić rekrutację – zaśmiał się cicho Wilmowski – Trzytygodniowy test na wzór służb specjalnych, no i jeśli zaliczysz, no to może wolno ci zacząć myśleć, czy płyniesz z nami.  
Smuga posłał mu grobowe spojrzenie.  
\- Ja się o funkcję niańki nie prosiłem.  
\- Dobrze ci idzie… jeszcze żaden nie stracił ręki, wszyscy są w jednym kawałku – przymknął oczy, udając, że nie dostrzega jak jego stoickie podejście do życia dobija znerwicowanego podróżnika – Powinieneś nauczyć się mieć to gdzieś. Nie odpowiadasz za nich prawnie. Daj im jeszcze tydzień i się przystosują.  
\- Albo wyginą. Według Darwina…  
\- Janie, nie możesz zakładać, że powinni podzielić los dinozaurów, dobra?  
\- Mhm…  
\- Nie są tacy źli – to też było jedną z najbardziej wyraźnych cech Wilmowskiego, on po prostu nie umiał nikogo skreślać i dosłownie w każdym szukał czegoś, co można by w nim docenić – Dzięki nim mamy darmową wycieczkę do dżungli.  
\- Kucharz jest pożyteczny.  
\- I jako jedyny umie strzelać lepiej niż tamci…  
Podniósł na niego zamyślone spojrzenie.  
\- O. Też zauważyłeś.  
\- Wbrew twojej opinii nie zawsze wszystko trzeba mi tłumaczyć, umiem też sam obserwować świat wokoło.  
\- Nigdy tak nie powiedziałem! – zaprotestował Smuga z miejsca.  
\- Wiem. Sprawdzam, czy mnie słuchasz w ogóle… Jesteś jakoś coraz częściej jakby nieobecny myślami… chcesz o czymś poro… Ej, czy ty mnie huśtasz na tym hamaku!? Janek, do cholery, ile ty masz lat!? Przestań!!   
Wobec oburzonego protestu, Smuga przestał bujać linką.   
Co prawda zarobił oburzone prychnięcie, ale za to wybawił się od rozmowy o tym, że często chodzi zamyślony. Cóż… wszystko ma swoją cenę.   
Wstał z kamieni i rzucił tonem kończącym rozmowę:  
\- Zajmę się wartami. Obudzę cię na trzecią zmianę. Dobranoc.  
Wilmowskiemu udało się uspokoić huśtający się hamak, posłał mu wielce mówiące spojrzenie, oceniające jego dorosłość na poziom siedmiolatka. Westchnął lekko.  
\- Jak nie chcesz pytań o siebie, to wystarczy po prostu powiedzieć, wiesz? – zawołał półgłosem za nim, unosząc brwi.  
Smuga obejrzał się przez ramię.  
\- Zapamiętam – uznał, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.   
Wilmowski pokręcił głową zrezygnowany, ale nic już nie powiedział. Dżunglę wokoło spowiła nocna cisza, Smuga wygonił wszystkich do spania, sam wziął pierwszą wartę, sprawdzając jeszcze cały obóz, nim usiadł przy ogniu z karabinem.  
Miał trzy godziny względnego spokoju.  
Tak mu się przynajmniej początkowo wydawało…

Po godzinie zdał sobie sprawę, że jeden z ludzi zniknął.  
Odczekał dziesięć minut, czy aby nie wróci za chwilę z krzaków. Ale gdy wciąż panowała tylko cisza, a wyprawa wciąż liczyła jednego typa mniej, wstał od ognia.  
Powoli przeszedł przez cały obóz, upewniając się badawczym spojrzeniem, że reszta wyprawy śpi.  
Zniknął botanik, profesor z Londynu bodajże. Starszy facet o średniej kondycji i jeszcze mniejszym ogarnięciu życiowym w tropikalnych warunkach.  
Smuga westchnął bezgłośnie.  
Zaczynał liczyć, że typ po prostu zasłabł i leży w krzewach, może go nic nie udziabało, ani się nie zgubił…  
Nie mając innego wyjścia, po cichu pochylił się nad śpiącym Wilmowskim. Nie mówił nic, oparł tylko dłoń o jego bark i potrząsnął delikatnie.  
Przyzwyczajony do nocnych pobudek, Andrzej dość szybko otworzył oczy. Z niezrozumieniem spojrzał wokoło.  
\- Ju… - nie skończył, bo Smuga szybkim gestem nakazał mu ciszę.  
Od razu zapomniał, że miał się dopytać, jakim cholernym cudem już jest nad ranem, skoro dopiero co zamknął oczy.  
Podróżnik wskazał mu ognisko gestem, podał karabin w dłonie. Sam pokazał las wokoło.  
\- Jednego nie ma – szepnął niemal bezgłośnie, ale był dość blisko, by Wilmowski i tak usłyszał wiadomość.  
Skinął głową, po cichu zszedł na ziemię.  
\- Uważaj – odszepnął, gdy Smuga jeszcze jednym gestem wskazał siebie i dżunglę, nim ku niej ruszył.  
Uspokojono go gestem. Przeszedł przez pogrążony we śnie obóz, uważnie sondując otoczenie wzrokiem. Ciemność, czerniące się zarośla, bezkresne, rozjarzone gwiazdami niebo nad ich głowami.  
Nic nie wskazywało na to, by coś się stało…  
No, po za faktem, że im ten profesor wyparował…

Smuga zatonął w mroku dżungli, zaciskając dłoń na sztucerze. Starał się przeniknąć spojrzeniem ciemność wokoło, gdy okrążył cały obóz dwukrotnie, coraz szerszym łukiem, przeczesując zarośla…  
Po botaniku nie było ani śladu.  
Przy rzece ziemia była świeża, więc mogły się w niej odcisnąć ślady nóg, niewidoczne w zaroślach.   
Zrezygnował z błąkania się po ciemku bez sensu, poszedł nad wodę. Okazało się, że przeczucie go nie myliło.   
Ślady były słabo widoczne, ledwie zarysowane. Ale były.  
Ktoś tutaj się próbował skradać, nie zostawiając po sobie tropów. Ale też nie miał śmiałości ominąć ziemistego brzegu i podejść do wody od strony gęstych chaszczy. Choć tyle zdrowego rozsądku miał.  
Smuga schylił się przy śladach, w bezruchu rozglądając po gąszczu. Nie słyszał krzyków, nawet większego hałasu, jaki na pewno narobiłby ktoś uciekający przed czymś…  
Botanik nie uciekał i zapewne nic go nie zjadło.  
Ślady wyraźnie oddalały się od obozu, schodząc wprost nad rzekę. Tam skręcały na nasyp, wdzierający się nieco w wodę.  
Ruszył za nimi, z każdą chwilą mniej przekonany do ratowania przed czymś zaginionego, a bardziej do załapania go, nim coś zrobi… jeszcze nie wiedział, co, ale jakoś mu się to nie podobało…  
Botanik wrócił do lasu, nadrabiając odległość szybkim, wyraźnie wyrytym w błocie krokiem. Nie kluczył, miejscami biegł wręcz ku zaroślom.  
Smuga ruszył więc w mrok za nim, odnajdując połamane gałązki i odsunięte na bok chaszcze, gdy botanik czuł się już pewniej, oddaliwszy się od obozu na tyle, by się nie martwić wartownikiem.  
Rzeczony wartownik irytował się z każdą chwilą bardziej.   
Przez moment chciał odpuścić sobie łażenie za botanikiem, wrócić do obozu i bardziej przejmować się tym, że zostawił Wilmowskiego samego z tamtymi ludźmi.  
Potem sam sobie przypomniał, że mimo całej łagodności Andrzeja, jeśli jakiś kretyn będzie chciał go zaatakować, zapamięta wybite zęby albo dodatkowy otwór w ciele na całe życie… tak, naprawdę nie chciałby być w skórze tego kogoś…  
Przystanął, gdy usłyszał szelest przed sobą.  
Uspokajając łomoczące głośno serce, powoli przysunął się do linii gęstych krzewów, splątanych ze sobą gałęziami.  
Zarys skulonej przy ziemi postaci odszukał w mroku tylko dzięki jasnym włosom tamtego. Botanik klęczał nad czymś… czegoś szukał, albo chował coś…  
Smuga powoli rozchylił gąszcz dłonią, wysuwając się z ukrycia.  
Gwałtowny ruch profesora zaskoczył go zupełnie, był bowiem drastycznie wręcz różny od jego dotychczasowych ospałych, powolnych poczynań. W dłoni błysnęło ostrze noża, gdy zerwał się na nogi i rzucił ku intruzowi bez sekundy namysłu.  
Smuga zablokował ruch karabinem, ledwo zdążywszy uskoczyć w bok. Podbił mu nogi, wywracając na ziemię.  
Silny ruch pociągnął go za sobą…  
Nóż przeciął powietrze tuż obok jego głowy.  
Podróżnik zapomniał o tym, że miał poznać intencje botanika, albo go uspokoić. Huknął go w głowę, wykręcił ramię i przycisnął do ziemi, wyrywając nóż spomiędzy mocno zawartych palców…  
Botanik zachłysnął się oddechem, gdy silna dłoń wdusiła go za gardło w ziemię.  
\- To pan…! – wycharczał zdławionym głosem.  
Przestał być agresywny, więc Smuga odpuścił duszenie. Wciąż jednak wciskał go kolanem za mostek w ziemię.  
Botanik kaszląc, zamachał dłonią.  
\- Mój Boże… przepraszam… ciemno i…  
Smuga ocenił go groźnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Każdemu macha pan nożem przed twarzą, gdy jest ciemno?  
\- Przepraszam…  
Zszedł z niego, odsuwając się o krok, nie oferując mu jednak pomocy we wstaniu. Wpatrywał się w niego bez śladu zrozumienia, zimno i badawczo.  
\- Przepraszam… - powtarzał wciąż profesor z paniką wręcz, wstał ociężale z ziemi – Nie trafiłem pana…? Przepraszam, ciemno i… usłyszałem szelest… myślałem, że tygrys… albo Indianie…  
\- Tygrysów to tu nie ma – warknął Smuga sucho – Czemu opuścił pan obóz bez konsultacji ze mną? Czego pan tutaj szukał?  
\- N-ni-niczego! – profesor zsiniał z nerwów, pokręcił głową zatrwożony – Zabłądziłem po ciemku… zacząłem panikować… wszędzie ten las wygląda tak samo… szelesty i… i, mój Boże, całe szczęście, że mnie pan odszukał!   
Bezlitosne spojrzenie wciąż świdrowało mu głowę na wylot.  
\- Skoro pan się zgubił, trzeba było zawołać. Nad rzeką głos niesie się daleko, usłyszałbym pana i znalazł – zauważył sucho Smuga.  
\- Nie pomyślałem… - botanik ciężko łapał oddech – Zupełnie… nic, tylko spanikowałem i… i… ja bardzo przepraszam…  
Smuga zerknął uważnie wokoło, nic jednak nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. Pojęcia nie miał, czego botanik szukał akurat tutaj.  
Wciąż patrząc na niego badawczo, głową wskazał gąszcz, z którego wylazł.   
\- W tamtą stronę… - polecił chłodno.  
\- Ja przepraszam – powtórzył botanik słabo – Odruchowo… niech pan zrozumie…  
\- Rozumiem – Smuga podszedł krok ku niemu – Rozumiem to, że za pana odpowiadam. Jeszcze raz pan opuści sobie obóz po nocy bez konsultacji ze mną i zostaje pan tutaj sam – warknął sucho – Rozumiemy się?  
Blady jak płótno profesor pokiwał słabo głową.   
\- Ocz-oczywiście.  
\- Dobrze. Do obozu – wskazał drogę, puszczając go przed sobą.  
Nóż wsunął do swojej kieszeni kurtki, ledwie spojrzenie botanika odsunęło się od niego.   
Wrócili przez zarośla powoli, jednak bez kluczenia. Profesor zawahał się kilka razy, ale suchy, obojętny głos poinformował go za każdym tym razem, którędy iść.  
Smuga nie powiedział już nic po za tym, nieodgadnionym wzrokiem odprowadził botanika aż do jego miejsca w obozie.  
Wilmowski zerwał się od ogniska, ledwie ich usłyszał.  
Zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem ocenił kamienną minę przyjaciela i wstrząśniętego, bladego zagubionego uczestnika wyprawy.   
Podszedł do Smugi, unosząc pytająco brwi.  
\- Zgubił się?  
\- Tak twierdzi – odparł szeptem Smuga, ale miał wciąż ostre, nieprzyjemnie nieludzkie spojrzenie.  
Andrzej poczekał, aż ich oczy się spotkały, nim wyczekująco rozłożył lekko dłonie.  
\- Nie pasuje mi coś – mruknął cicho Smuga – Nie ruszaj się bez broni i miej się na baczności. Coś tu nie gra.   
Wilmowski sposępniał, skinął krótko głową.  
\- Warty bierzemy teraz na zmianę.   
\- Tak. Połóż się, już czuwam – dodał Smuga, otrząsając się z zadumy.   
Andrzej w pierwszej chwili chciał zaprotestować, ostatecznie jednak pokiwał głową i sam ze sobą poszedł na kompromis. Wrócił do hamaka po śpiwór i koc. Umościł sobie posłanie i oparł się o kamienie przy ognisku.  
Smuga zerknął na niego z niezrozumieniem.   
\- Masz mnie obudzić po północy – zastrzegł geograf, chowając się jeszcze pod kocem i kuląc przy głazie.  
\- Naprawdę powinieneś…  
\- Nie dokładać ci roboty z pilnowaniem mnie na drugim końcu obozu, czy coś nie zarżnie mnie przez sen. Tak, zgadzam się, Janku, całkowicie się zgadzam. Dobranoc.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo, nic już nie powiedział, pokiwał tylko delikatnie głową.

Podczas obchodu przez obóz, zabrał drugi koc dla Wilmowskiego.  
Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie z zadumą, siadając obok śpiącego przyjaciela, choć przecież nieszczególnie miał się z czego cieszyć po dziwacznej bójce w środku dżungli. Ale jakoś pewniej i spokojniej czuł się, gdy nie siedział przy ognisku sam.

Po zmianie warty też został przy ogniu, zmieniając się po prostu miejscami z Wilmowskim.  
Nim się położył, podał mu mały nóż z dwustronnie zwężanym ostrzem, niczym u sztyletu.  
\- Widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego? – spytał szeptem.  
\- Naprawdę porządnym nóż – uznał Wilmowski po obejrzeniu go.  
\- Mhm. Ciekawe, czy wszyscy profesorowie botaniki takie mają? Może dostaje się taki w pakiecie z dyplomem? – parsknął z gorzkim rozbawieniem.  
Andrzej zmarszczył brwi, ocenił nóż raz jeszcze spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to…  
\- Mnie też. Coś tutaj naprawdę nie gra.  
\- Wracamy?  
\- Jeszcze nie. Ale przy drugiej podejrzanej sytuacji nie wykluczam zostawienia ich po prostu.  
Wilmowski spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco.  
\- No chyba sobie żartujesz!  
\- Nie. Jeśli będą zagrożeniem, wyjdziemy w nocy w dżunglę i spadamy.   
\- Nie ma mowy! – syknął na niego ze zgrozą – Płacą nam za pomoc tym ludziom! To, że ich nie polubiłeś, nie znaczy, że możemy ich tutaj zostawić na pewną śmierć.   
\- Mogą nie być tak bezbronni, jak się zdaje…  
\- Nieistotne, Janie. Tak się nie robi.   
Zrezygnowane przewrócenie oczami dostrzegł wyraźnie w półblasku ogniska. Westchnął lekko.  
\- Słuchaj… ja nikogo tutaj nie zostawię. Robimy swoje. Tak?  
\- Tak, dobrze. Przepraszam, nie było tematu.  
\- Nie przepraszaj, po prostu…  
\- Nie zostawiamy nikogo, tak, masz rację – uprzedził go zmęczonym tonem Smuga – Może po prostu przesadzam i faktycznie go po prostu wystraszyłem… może to był odruch…  
\- Zaatakował cię? – Wilmowski zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Stąd mam ten nóż.  
\- Cóż… umiesz być groźny, ale znów… on nie wydawał się być skory do atakowania ludzi nożem po ciemku…  
\- Właśnie o to mi chodzi – Smuga skinął głową – Nikt się tutaj nie wydaje dość rozgarnięty, by samemu przeżyć w dżungli… a jednak… coś jest nie tak.  
\- Możemy ich podpytać – zasugerował cicho Wilmowski.  
Podróżnik pokręcił głową.  
\- Jeśli faktycznie są zagrożeniem, tylko wzmogą czujność… lepiej po prostu patrzmy i miejmy się na baczności.  
\- Racja. A teraz to ty się miałeś położyć chyba…  
Smuga westchnął z rezygnacją, ale nie próbował się kłócić.  
Położyć się położył, ale nie usnął ani na moment, trzymając wciąż w dłoni karabin i nadsłuchując bezustannie.   
Nic podejrzanego nie działo się już jednak tamtej nocy.

Wilmowski po godzinie rzucił szeptem:  
\- Wiem, że nie śpisz…  
Z cichym szelestem, Smuga odwrócił się do niego twarzą i posłał lekki, blady uśmiech.  
\- Spaczenie zawodowe.  
\- Mam oko na wszystko – Andrzej uśmiechnął się uspokajająco – Poważnie, idź spać. Musisz czuwać nad nami za dnia, więc teraz śpij.  
\- A kto ma oko na ciebie…? – mruknął niezrozumiale, chowając się pod kocem.  
\- Co mówiłeś?  
\- Nic. Spróbuję spać.  
Nie spróbował.   
Nie zamierzał zostawiać Wilmowskiego samego z tą bandą już ani na chwilę. Nie ufał im. Nikomu stamtąd, po za Andrzejem.   
Naprawdę nie zamierzał ryzykować, musiał mieć na nich oko, choćby kosztem kilku nieprzespanych nocy.  
Widział wtedy doskonale, że botanik zaatakował go nożem, gdy już na siebie spojrzeli… nawet gdy wywrócił go na ziemię, ostrze próbowało sięgnąć jego szyi.  
Nie. Coś tutaj było bardzo nie w porządku. I tego był zupełnie pewien, a to oznaczało tylko jedno dla niego… nie zamierzał spać w obozie wroga, zostawiając Wilmowskiego samego z tym wszystkim.  
Bo nie. Bo tak robią przyjaciele.

******

\- Dobra, zrobiło się dziwnie – Tomek powoli wstrząsnął głową – Nie macie tego noża już, prawda?  
\- Niestety…   
\- Ale bym temu botanikowi w łeb dał – uznał chłopak markotnie – A zatłukłeś go potem? – zainteresował się.  
Smuga niezręcznie pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie musiałem.   
Wilmowski siedział chwilę w milczeniu, zamyślony głęboko. Coś musiało nie dawać mu spokoju, bo spojrzał na Smugę powoli, jakby chciał o coś spytać, ale nie był pewien, czy powinien.  
Ten chyba to wyłapał, bo rzucił do Tomka łagodnie:  
\- Już robi się późno… może na dziś wystarczy, co? Ciąg dalszy nastąpi, obiecuję.   
Tomek zauważył ukradkową konsultację, ale nic nie powiedział. Pokiwał głową, zwłaszcza, że od przybudówki zbliżała się ku nim Sally, która chyba uświadomiła sobie, że mąż jej się gdzieś zapodział.   
\- Jasne! To jutro dokończymy! – uznał z uśmiechem – Chwilowo otwarcie podzielam zdanie o tym, że coś się kroi… no ciekawą mieliście tę wyprawę, serio.   
Obaj łowcy uśmiechnęli się także, choć nie tak radośnie jak on. Jakby coś było takiego w tej opowieści, że nie bardzo bawił ich jej całokształt.  
Tak, ewidentnie Wilmowski zaprzątał sobie głowę czymś średnio zabawnym. Tomek zmył się czym prędzej, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie przeciągać napiętej ciszy wyczekiwania.

Mimo to Andrzej podjął ten temat dopiero, gdy zostali już całkiem sami. Odszukał dłoń podróżnika i mocno objął ją swoją.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego blado, uniósł pytająco brwi.  
\- Odpłynąłeś…  
\- Nie, tylko… - Wilmowski westchnął bezgłośnie.  
\- Tylko wróciłeś myślami do wtedy – dokończył domyślnie Smuga.  
\- Mhm. Dawno o tym nie myślałem… starałem się czasami nie myśleć o tym wcale…  
\- Tak, wiem – głos podróżnika był jakiś odległy, zamyślony ponuro – Ja też.  
Wilmowski zatrzymał się przed kajutą, spojrzał na niego niepewnie, cicho i ostrożnie spytał:  
\- Zamierzasz opowiedzieć mu wszystko?  
\- Tak… mniej więcej, ale chyba tak…  
\- A to… to, co wydarzyło się wtedy w celi?   
Smuga powoli opuścił wzrok. Zrozumiał.  
\- Jeśli zdołam… tak… myślę, że się postaram i…  
\- Dasz radę mu o tym opowiedzieć?  
Uśmiechnął się niewesoło, powoli objął Wilmowskiego ramionami, przyciągając do siebie. Odetchnął swobodniej, gdy zamknięto go w opiekuńczym uścisku.  
\- Myślę, że tak – odparł cicho – Postaram się przynajmniej. Minęło już dość czasu… no i akurat bez tego epizodu cała opowieść miałaby całkiem inny sens.  
\- Tak… - Wilmowski chwilę w ciszy trzymał go przy sobie, nim uznał łagodnie – Ja mogę mu to opowiedzieć, gdybyś… gdybyś czuł, że to po prostu za wiele…  
Smuga uśmiechnął się, odsuwając na tyle, by na niego spojrzeć. Ich oczy się spotkały. Potem też na krótką chwilkę usta…  
\- Dobrze. Dziękuję – nie próbował odrzucić propozycji.   
Akurat o tym, co działo się wtedy w celi nie mówił do tamtej pory nikomu. I Wilmowski miał pełne prawo martwić się, czy Smuga podoła opowieści o tym.   
Ale trzymając go blisko siebie, z zamkniętymi oczami chłonąc zapewniającą, kojącą obecność kogoś, kto rozumiał wszystko nawet bez słów, czuł się dość silny, by przywołać i tamte chwile.  
Choćby w skrótowej formie. Choćby w formie jednego zdania.  
Wiedział, że jeśli ten jeden raz ma być szczery, to nie ma jak pominąć tamtych wydarzeń, nie zatracając głównego sensu opowieści.  
Bo właśnie ten najstraszniejszy moment był tym najistotniejszym…


	4. Nim minie mrok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krótka lekcja bycia złym przewodnikiem i coraz więcej pytań bez odpowiedzi.
> 
> "Natural" Imagine Dragons

_„That's the price you pay_  
_Leave behind your heart and cast away_  
_Just another product of today_  
_Rather be the hunter than the prey”_

_„Nie ma ludzi nie do złamania…”_  
_Ciemność. Tylko ten świdrujący, spokojny, tak cholernie spokojny głos, który przerażał bardziej niż jakikolwiek krzyk._  
_Iskry sypiące się na brudne kamienie… rzucający mdły poblask na bladą, wyczerpaną twarz skutego przy ścianie człowieka._  
_Jeden krok._  
_Choć nie było go widać, w głosie zabrzmiała szaleńcza nuta cichego, bezlitosnego śmiechu._  
_„…tylko niektórych po prostu źle przesłuchiwano…”_  
_Drugi krok._  
_Gorzki ucisk w klatce piersiowej wzmagał się z każdą chwilą._  
_Jeszcze jeden krok._  
_Pochodnia uniosła się, by ujrzał wyraźniej wpatrzone w niego oczy człowieka, który gwałtownie pokręcił głową._  
_„Nie. Nie mów im. Nie.”_  
_Jeszcze jeden mały krok… zgrzyt wysuwanego noża, którego jeszcze nie domyli z jego krwi._  
_Nie…_  
_„Dość…!”_

Ciasno objął go ramionami, upartym, powolnym ruchem obracając ku sobie. Zwalczył opór zawartych kurczowo dłoni, szepcząc kojącym głosem urwane słowa, przesunął go tak, by oparł głowę o jego pierś.  
Otulił swoimi ramionami, głaszcząc zaciśnięte mięśnie ramion, nienaturalnie mocno spięty kark… wsuwając powoli palce we włosy, uspokajająco gładząc go po głowie.  
\- Ciiii… jestem tu, jestem… już wszystko dobrze. To się nie dzieje naprawdę.  
Poczekał spokojnie, aż zdyszany, rwący się oddech nieco ucichnie, zwolni na tyle, by zamienić się w głębsze, pełne łapanie powietrza w płuca.   
Sam też odetchnął spokojniej, gdy usłyszał cichy, średnio jeszcze zorientowany w czasoprzestrzeni głos.  
\- Obudziłem cię…?  
\- Nie. Sam się obudziłem.  
Smuga poprawił głowę na jego mostku, ciaśniej przytulił się do niego, nim mruknął z gorzkim rozbawieniem:  
\- Wciąż nie umiesz kłamać.  
\- Żaden z nas nie umie… - Wilmowski spokojnie kontynuował głaskanie go po karku, tylko nieco bardziej ponurym głosem odparł – Ale nie, tym razem na poważnie. Też nie mogłem spać.   
\- Pełnia.  
\- Tak, to pewnie pełnia… - zgodził się zupełnie nieprzekonanym głosem.  
Obudził się bowiem przekonany, że coś się dzieje i naprawdę chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, czemu nie widzi gęstej, pulsującej życiem dżungli wokoło, tylko wnętrze kajuty. Wrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero, gdy wyłapał znajomą, skuloną obok niego sylwetkę, wstrząsaną odruchowym dreszczem przez sen.  
I doskonale wiedział, że pełnia nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.  
\- W porządku…? – spytał cicho, opierając się brodą o jego głowę.  
\- Mhm. Już tak…  
\- Na pewno?  
Blady uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy odsunął się lekko i przekrzywił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Na pewno.   
\- Powiesz mi, co to było…?  
\- Mh… nie pamiętam.  
\- Rozumiem – widział dobrze, że pamięta, widział namysł w jego oczach, nim otrzymał odpowiedź. Ciaśniej zawarł ramiona na jego plecach i tylko cicho westchnął. Zbierał myśli długą chwilę, nim pozornie obojętnym tonem uznał – Powiem Tomkowi, żeby dał sobie spokój….   
\- Hm? – Smuga przesunął się głową na jego bark, by móc na niego patrzyć bez wykręcania sobie karku, ale jednocześnie leżeć wtulony w bezpiecznie ciepły uścisk – To był zły pomysł, byś słuchał i…  
\- Nie. Mi nie o siebie chodzi, a o ciebie.  
\- Co ze mną znów? Mi nic nie jest.  
Wilmowski posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie, którego nie sposób było nie zrozumieć. Wyczuł jak jego plecy uniosły się w bezgłośnym westchnięciu.   
\- Ale… ja chcę mu to opowiedzieć, naprawdę…  
\- Jakim kosztem? – spytał ponuro.  
\- Nie, poważnie. Nie tylko dla niego… dla siebie też.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Chcę się z tym zmierzyć – odparł z odległym, zamyślonym spojrzeniem – Chcę wygrać z tym. Odebrać tamtym dniom jakąś symboliczną wartość… Gdy o czymś uparcie nie mówimy i nie myślimy, sprawiamy, że to jest jakoś dziwnie cenne dla nas… ludzie są dziwni.   
\- Chcesz domknąć tamten rozdział – dodał cicho Andrzej, ze zrozumieniem.  
Smuga skinął delikatnie głową. Uśmiechnął się słabo, zupełnie odruchowo, gdy ciepła dłoń oparła się o bok jego twarzy, delikatnie sunąc samymi opuszkami przez ciemne włosy.  
Wilmowski zmusił się do utrzymania podobnego uśmiechu, gdy wyczuł pod palcami poszarpaną krawędź starej blizny. Przesunął dłoń dalej, omijając szramę starannie.  
\- Rozumiem – uznał łagodnie – Ale chcę wtedy być przy was… przy tobie… nie zostawiać cię z tym samego…  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – słaby uśmiech stał się bardziej szczery.  
Przez długą chwilę panowała całkowita cisza, w której brzmiały tylko dwa równomierne, wolne oddechy i szum morza za ścianą.  
\- Wiesz… - odezwał się wreszcie niemal szeptem Smuga – Nigdy tego nie żałowałem… niczego, co wtedy zrobiłem.  
\- Niczego? – Wilmowski uniósł brwi jakby z żalem.  
\- No… dobrze, może tego, że prawie tam zostałem.  
\- Bez „prawie”.  
\- Tak. Tego, że cię wtedy…  
\- Już rozumiem, czemu to zrobiłeś – przerwał mu łagodnie Andrzej – I niestety z czasem dostrzegłem w tamtej decyzji sens.  
Otrzymał gorzki, delikatny półuśmiech.  
\- Tak… ale po za tym… nic bym nie zmienił.  
\- Ja bym zmienił.  
\- Wiem. Zebrałbym w łeb jeszcze w drodze – zaśmiał się słabo Smuga, przymykając oczy.  
\- No aż tak to nie… ale patrząc na to teraz… wróciłbym wtedy, gdy tylko zaczęło się coś dziać. Wycofałbym się. Zostawiłbym ich wszystkich na pastwę losu i poszedł z tobą z powrotem.  
Smuga ze zrozumieniem skinął głową, ale nie skomentował tego. Musiała minąć druga chwila milczenia, nim postanowił, bardziej sam do siebie, zamyślonym tonem:  
\- On chyba ma prawo wiedzieć. To w sumie bardzo na nas wpłynęło… na nas wszystkich… na niego w końcu też. Więc sądzę, że powinien dostać taką prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń. On jeden. To w końcu twój syn i…  
\- Nasz – poprawił go ze spokojną stanowczością Wilmowski.  
Mimowolny, słaby ale bardzo ciepły uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy podróżnika. Powtórzył słowo bezgłośnie, samym ruchem ust. Powoli skinął głową.  
\- To był twój pomysł…? – spytał po namyśle, patrząc na geografa na poły rozbawionym, na poły poruszonym wzrokiem – Wiesz… żeby Tomek przestał do mnie mówić…  
\- Nie. Sam na to wpadł. To mądry dzieciak.  
\- Żonaty facet – zaśmiał się Smuga cicho.  
\- No nie mów mi, że nie widzisz w nim wciąż dziecka!  
\- Widzę cały czas… i zapewne nigdy nie przestanę.  
\- Witam w klubie. Co chwilę przyłapuję się na traktowaniu go jak piętnastolatka – westchnął z rezygnacją Wilmowski.  
\- Nie tylko jego…  
\- Oj, spadaj, już ci nie matkuję tak.  
\- Mh… - Smuga sceptycznie pokręcił głową, a jego mina jasno twierdziła, że byłby skłonny z tym polemizować.  
Nie żeby nie zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić, albo nie było to czasami nawet miłe… ale wiedział swoje w tej kwestii.  
Nie kłócił się jednak, zerknął uważniej na Wilmowskiego, wyłapując oznaki zmęczenia na jego twarzy, zamykające się bezwiednie oczy… odpuścił sobie dalsze gadanie.  
\- Jeszcze ciemno, pewnie nie ma nawet czwartej – szepnął, wygodniej obejmując go ramionami – Wracamy spać.  
\- Na pewno? Nie chcesz pogadać o tym…?  
\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił łagodnie, a widząc niezbyt przekonane spojrzenie, uniósł się odrobinę z jego ramienia, by złączyć swoje usta z jego – Naprawdę – szepnął jeszcze bardziej kojąco – Póki jesteś obok, nic się nie dzieje. Wszystko w porządku, śpij.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się sennie, oparł się twarzą o jego głowę, poprawiając jeszcze ciaśniej ramiona na jego plecach.  
\- I kto tu komu matkuje… - mruknął cicho.  
Smuga nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się tylko delikatnie. W drodze wyjątku pozwolił mu mieć ostatnie słowo w dyskusji, tylko po to, by poszedł już spać.

Ukryty opiekuńczo w uścisku, z ciepłym uśmiechem patrzył jak Wilmowski przegrywa walkę ze zmęczeniem i zasypia z powrotem.   
Patrząc na niego, bez większego problemu wrócił myślami do dawnych wydarzeń. Jakoś mniej przerażające się wydawały… jakoś bardziej słuszne… prostsze i łatwiej zrozumiałe.  
Sam też je w końcu przecież zrozumiał.  
Zrozumiał, że kocha tego człowieka bardziej niż sądził, że można kogokolwiek pokochać. Nie żałował niczego, co kiedyś zrobił, by go ocalić… nie umiałby.

****

Tomek wiedział doskonale, że o pewnych rzeczach ludzie opowiadają tylko dlatego, że się ich dręczy upierdliwie i szlag ich trafia po prostu.  
Szczerze mówiąc założył, że właśnie z tego powodu Smuga opowiada mu o tamtej wyprawie. Albo, że mu po prostu głupio odmówić.   
Dlatego wręcz podejrzliwie uniósł brwi, gdy podróżnik sam do niego przyszedł, nie o świcie co prawda, ale ze spokojnym, absolutnie nieudawanym uśmiechem i rozrysowaną na szybko mapką tego konkretnego wyimka Amazonii.  
\- Co ty spać nie możesz? – Tomek przyjrzał się szkicowi uważnie.  
\- Poniekąd – Smuga skinął głową po namyśle.  
Tomek stracił pewność, ocenił go szybkim spojrzeniem.  
\- Przez to, że mi opowiadałeś, czy…  
\- Mniej więcej, ale nie ma powodu do obaw.  
\- Nie! To, ja… ja nie miałem zamiaru, przecież to…  
\- Tomku – przerwał mu łagodny głos, jak zwykle zapewniający, pełen stanowczego spokoju – Gdyby to był problem, powiedziałbym ci. Naprawdę.   
\- Słowo?  
\- A okłamałem cię kiedyś?  
\- Nie – Tomek nie musiał się nawet namyślać – To z tatą się nie liczy, bo na dobrą sprawę nigdy was o to nie spytałem… no i was rozumiem, więc… tak, po za tym to nie, nigdy.  
\- No właśnie. Więc siadaj i się nie przejmuj – uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie – Skoro uznaliśmy, że nie bawimy się już w pomijanie czegokolwiek, mówię otwarcie, że jeśli masz jakieś pytania…  
\- Dlaczego o tym nie opowiedziałeś wtedy? Na razie nie działo się nic, o czym…  
\- Na razie – powtórzył z naciskiem Smuga – I tyle mógłbym opowiedzieć w pociągu, nieco więcej dowiedział się po naszym powrocie pan Hakenbeck – zawiesił głos, powoli pokręcił głową – Ale to nie jest cała prawda.   
\- Tylko część…  
\- Wyimek, który zmieniłby całość, podany bez kontekstu – zawahał się, nim dodał – Gdybym komuś powiedział, że podczas pobytu w Ałdanie, Natasza zabiła Pawłowa, znaczyłoby to mniej więcej, że usunęła swojego wroga… w sposób ostateczny. Tak? I to nie miałoby takiego samego sensu, jak gdybyśmy prześledzili nasze losy podczas wyprawy na Syberię. Tutaj sprawa jest podobna…  
\- Boże, to co wyście tam odwalili? – Tomek zaśmiał się cicho, próbując zażegnać posępny nastrój rozmowy.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się ponuro.  
\- Powiedzmy, że nic, co nadawałoby się do zawarcia w raporcie.  
\- Mhm… gorzej niż my na Syberii?  
Spodziewał się uśmiechu, może nawet jakiegoś żartu. Ale podróżnik powoli skinął głową i zapewnił cicho:  
\- Tak. Dlatego też nikt dotąd nie usłyszał, co wydarzyło się po pierwszej niewoli i…  
\- O, jestem pierwszy – ucieszył się Tomek, ale zaraz potem z wahaniem spytał – Czekaj… _pierwszej?_  
Smuga ze spokojem skinął głową ponownie.  
\- Oficjalna wersja obejmuje wydarzenia bez botanika z nożem. Ot, wyprawa do Amazonii, gdzie wpieprzyliśmy się na teren Indian i spędziliśmy pięć dni w lochu, udało nam się nawiać do lasu. Ja zostałem ranny, twój ojciec ogarnął trasę powrotną, trochę się pogubiliśmy. Wróciliśmy, po sprawie. To wie Hakenbeck, to jest w papierach. Reszta wyprawy… cóż… prawnie nigdy się nie odbyła.  
Tomek patrzył na niego przez chwilę w poważnej zadumie.  
\- Ale to nie był koniec wyprawy…  
\- Nie. To był najmniej kłopotliwy jej epizod. I faktycznie to akurat był wynik nieszczęśliwego wypadku, zbiegu okoliczności w wyniku naszych podejrzeń… Wybrałem drogę na skróty przez dżunglę, by zobaczyć, czy nasza ekspedycja posypie się albo zdemaskuje, o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Wyruszyliśmy potem nieco przodem, przeprawiając się przez rzekę… - urwał na chwilę, spojrzał na Tomka baczniej, unosząc wzrok z blatu stołu – Jeśli mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę… to, co wydarzyło się od czasu niewoli u Indian nie jest przeznaczone do niczyjej wiadomość. Wiesz o tym ty i my dwaj.   
\- A Sally? Co, jeśli się wygadam jej i…  
\- Rodzina to co innego – Smuga pokręcił głową – Nie wymagam do ciebie, byś nie mówił o tym Sally… bardziej chodzi mi o… o każdego, kogo nie ma teraz na statku. Z resztą… myślę, że sam zrozumiesz, gdy ci to opowiem.  
\- Dobrze. Nie powiem nikomu obcemu.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, pokiwał głową.  
\- Dziękuję. A zatem… dość zaniepokoił nas incydent z botanikiem. Po za wzmocnioną czujnością i szukaniem zgrzytu w tym, co działo się obozie, po krótkiej konsultacji ze sobą uznaliśmy, że coraz bardziej napięta sytuacja może wymagać małego przedstawienia…  
\- Jak my kiedyś z tygrysem – przypomniał sobie z uśmiechem Tomek.  
\- Tak. Mniej więcej… swoją drogą, to było świetne.  
\- Tadek ma inne zdanie.  
Smuga zaśmiał się lekko, z pełnym zrozumieniem.   
\- Ale – Tomek uniósł dłoń – Wyście się za tygrysa nie przebierali raczej… co zrobiliście?  
\- Cóż… - Smuga uśmiechnął się z mało empatyczną satysfakcją – Coś po czym Hakenbeck zabrałby mi uprawienia do prowadzenia wypraw, gdyby się dowiedział.  
\- Nic nie powiem – obiecał Tomek – Ale, co zrobiłeś?  
\- Zgubiłem nas w dżungli.  
Tomek szerzej otworzył oczy.  
\- Nie…  
\- Tak. W środku nocy wszcząłem alarm, że coś na nas lezie… nie byli specami od dzikich zwierząt Ameryki Południowej. Więc lekko zestresowała ich wieść o grupie jaguarów i takie tam. Ruszyliśmy w dżunglę w nocy. I się zgubiliśmy.  
Tomek z niedowierzaniem pokiwał głową.  
\- Ale… co ci to dało właściwie…?  
\- O, Tomku, musisz zrozumieć jedno. Nic tak nie demaskuje ludzi i ich prawdziwych priorytetów, jak strach i poczucie nieuchronnego zgubienia. Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się o kimś prawdy… wystarczy tylko naprawdę dobrze go przerazić – sposępniał nieco na te słowa, jakby dobrze wiedział, że są one prawdziwe w odniesieniu i do niego samego.  
A potem podjął opowieść, wracając w mrok dżungli, do coraz bardziej panikujących ludzi, których wiódł prosto w dzicz.

******

\- Pójdziemy za to do piekła – szepnął Wilmowski, zerkając na przyjaciela ze źle tajonym rozbawieniem.  
Smuga zawahał się, a potem wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W moim przypadku będzie to tylko jeden z powodów…  
Otrzymał oburzone dźgnięcie w bark, skrył cichy śmiech.   
Musiał opanować odruchowe rozluźnienie, gdy dogadywali sobie po cichu po polsku. Przecież miał być zdenerwowany i absolutnie nieubawiony tym, że coraz mniejszy był opór pozornie nieogarniętych ludzi za jego plecami.  
Przestali się ociągać, nawet zapomnieli o zmęczeniu.  
Szum dżungli skutecznie pozbawiał wszystkich senności. Skupieni na niezostawaniu w tyle, sami ponaglali siebie nawzajem.  
Wilmowski uważnie obserwował ich reakcje za każdym razem, gdy Smuga zatrzymywał się, wyjmował mapę, ostentacyjnie zmieniał kąt patrzenia na nią, oświetlał ją sobie, zamyślony gapił się we wszędzie jednakowy gąszcz.  
Bali się.   
Zwłaszcza botanik zerkał na ich przewodnika z nieskrywanymi obawami, wręcz jakby był gotów odskoczyć, gdyby ten podszedł ku niemu. Bał się go.  
Reszta wręcz ostentacyjnie odwrotnie, czekała na cud, wpatrując się w podróżnika z desperacką ufnością człowieka w kryzysowej sytuacji do którego zbliża się ratownik.  
Jeden kucharz nie oczekiwał ratunku do Smugi. On jako jedyny dogonił go nie po to, by spytać, czy może jednak wie, gdzie aktualnie są, a by syknąć z gniewem:  
\- Do diabła, zejdźmy do rzeki i poczekajmy do świtu!  
Smuga posłał mu kamienne, obojętne spojrzenie.  
\- A umie mi pan powiedzieć, gdzie jest rzeka?  
Kucharz wpatrywał się w niego z irytacją.  
\- Do pieprzonej cholery, jesteś chłopcze przewodnikiem, tak?!  
\- A pan kucharzem – odparł lodowato Smuga – Jeśli pan ma jakieś umiejętności przydatne w tej chwili, proszę się nimi niezwłocznie podzielić albo zamknąć się i pozwolić mi robić swoje.  
Profesor botaniki odciągnął kucharza za bark, coś do niego sycząc.  
Wilmowski w ciszy obserwował wszystko, także ich miny, gdy pół godziny później Smuga zatrzymał groteskowy pochód i zarządził rozbicie obozu. Uznał, że poczekają do świtu, by odkryć, gdzie są.   
Spokojnie, nieodgadnione spojrzenie wciąż przesuwało się po wszystkich, gdy w pośpiechu zabezpieczali teren i chowali się do namiotów. Napięcie magicznie pozbawiło ich dawnego nieporadnego podejścia do obozowego życia.  
Smuga chłodno przyjął wszystkie prośby o deklarację, że rano powie im, gdzie dokładnie są.  
\- A co za różnica? Przecież i tak mieliśmy okrążyć cały teren. Gdzieś jesteśmy. Do domu wrócimy. Na razie, jak panowie sami widzą, jesteśmy w dżungli. Dżungla jest taka sama tu, jak i dwadzieścia kilometrów dalej. Proszę kontynuować badania. A ja się dowiem, jak wrócić na dawną trasę, albo wyznaczę nową…  
Nie otrzymał negatywnych reakcji. Ale widział dobrze, że im się to bardzo nie spodobało, zwłaszcza pomysł stworzenia nowej trasy.  
\- No przecież to wciąż ta sama dżungla, tak? – syknął zniecierpliwiony – A tutaj chodzi przecież właśnie o nią…  
\- Jak sporządzi pan mapy, nie wiedząc, którędy pan szedł? – spytał ktoś wreszcie.  
\- To mój problem. I wiem, gdzie jestem.   
\- To znaczy…?  
\- W dżungli.   
Źle kryjący złość kucharz zniknął w namiocie jako pierwszy.  
Smuga usiadł przy ogniu, przydzieliwszy warty, choć właściwie do świtu pozostała może godzina. Przegonił ich po dżungli biegiem z pełnym sprzętem przez przeszło cztery godziny.  
Uniósł pytający wzrok na Wilmowskiego.  
\- Botanik i kucharz się znają. Reszta raczej nie. Ale pewności nie mam. Za to jestem przekonany, że nie są tutaj oglądać gąszcz.  
Smuga skinął lekko głową.  
\- Mhm. Zgadzam się. Miej oko na nich, jutro gubimy się do reszty.  
\- Szczepan się wkurzy.  
Z niezrozumieniem zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Kim do cholery jest Szczepan?  
\- Kucharz – Wilmowski wzruszył ramionami – Muszę ich jakoś odróżniać, tak? Jeśli będę mówił z nazwiska, zrozumieją, że mówimy o nich… jego imię to po naszemu mniej więcej Szczepan.  
Smuga parsknął cichym śmiechem, pokiwał głową.  
\- Pełna konspiracja… zatem wnoszę, że nasz nożownik to Antoś?  
\- Załapałeś – zgodził się Andrzej z uśmiechem.  
\- Profesjonalnie – śmiał się wciąż cicho podróżnik – Powinniśmy jeszcze mieć pseudonimy i kryptonimy operacji.  
\- Da się zrobić. Na razie powiedz mi z łaski swojej, gdzie tak naprawdę jesteśmy – dosiadł się do niego przy ogniu – I co zamierzasz robić dalej…?  
\- Będziemy zgubieni jeszcze jakieś trzy dni. Jeśli ktoś z nich coś potrafi, widząc moją bezradność, zacznie się ratować na własną rękę. Oddalimy się od trasy, trochę sobie będziemy kluczyć przez dżunglę… jeśli im się gdzieś spieszy, zaczną się wkurzać.   
\- A wkurzony człowiek sam się demaskuje.  
\- Dokładnie – Smuga spojrzał na niego z namysłem – Ale co z twoimi notatkami do mapy?  
\- O, bez obaw. Robię je podwójnie. W jednych się zgubimy, drugie są bez zarzutu, spisane po polsku, liczby słownie… czytelne dla nas dwóch. Gdyby ktoś pytał, piszę sobie dziennik – Wilmowski uśmiechnął się lekko – Mam nawet osobny ustęp pod tytułem „Zgubiłem się w dżungli i nie wiem, gdzie jestem, absolutnie najlepsza wycieczka od czasów działań rewolucyjnych.” Dołączę to do raportu, bez obaw. Jesteśmy zgubieni w cholerę.  
Podróżnik parsknął cicho i pokiwał głową.  
\- Stworzyłem potwora.   
Wilmowski skłonił się z zadowoloną miną.  
\- Rano ruszamy dalej, więc może się połóż – rzucił po namyśle.  
\- Już jest właściwie rano…  
\- Nie, jeszcze jest ciemno – Andrzej potoczył wzrokiem po dżungli, przez którą szli tak długo, że zdawała im się jedynym istniejącym bytem.   
Smuga uśmiechnął się w zadumie, sam właściwie nie wiedząc czemu.   
Siedzieli sobie przy ognisku we dwóch, patrząc jak powoli bledły gwiazdy, a mrok wokoło znikał. Coraz więcej dzikiego, niezbadanego gąszczu widzieli, gdy ciemność powoli znikała, wchłaniana w gęsto splątane zarośla.  
O tak, poranek w dżungli to było coś, czego nie dało się zapomnieć, gdy się to raz ujrzało. I zapewne właśnie dlatego żaden z nich nie udał się na choć chwilowy spoczynek, chcąc patrzyć, jak świat budzi się do życia po nocnym mroku. 


	5. O tym, dlaczego na spacery po dżungli się nie łazi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilmuga ładuje się w pierwsze porządne tarapaty na tamtej wyprawie, a Tomek nie może się czemuś nadziwić.
> 
> "When you say nothing at all" Ronan Keating

_“The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_   
_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_   
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_   
_You say it best, when you say nothing at all”_

  
\- Doskonała robota.  
\- Hm?  
\- Wszyscy cię nienawidzą.  
Słysząc to, Smuga tylko siłą woli nie rozlał zawartości menażki, tłumiąc wybuch śmiechu. Pokiwał głową powoli, zerkając na Andrzeja z nietajonym rozbawieniem.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć.  
\- Nie, poważnie – Wilmowski dosiadł się do niego ze swoim obiadem – Powinieneś to jakoś zapisać gdzieś. Wystarczyły ci dwa dni i dosłownie cała ta ekspedycja życzy ci długiej i powolnej śmierci.   
\- Może faktycznie narzuciłem nieco za ostre tempo… - zastanowił się udawanie.  
Wilmowski posłał mu udręczone spojrzenie.  
\- Jako jedyny człowiek na tej wyprawie, który nie mruczy klątw pod twym adresem, kategorycznie pochwalam taką inicjatywę.  
Smuga ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową.  
\- Jutro dotrzemy do rzeki. A potem… cóż, potem się zobaczy, co będzie. Zależy, jak nasi turyści będą się zachowywać.  
\- Na razie jeden chyba przyrządza twoją laleczkę voodoo, a trzech innych obkłada klątwą. Zamieniłem też menażki, w razie gdyby kucharz chciał cię otruć.  
\- Dlaczego ciebie tak to bawi, Andrzeju? – zainteresował się Smuga, unosząc brwi.  
Wilmowski wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No bo to jest zabawne. Jesteś dosłownie ostatnią osobą, która można by darzyć taką wrogością…   
Podróżnik z wahaniem pokręcił głową.  
\- No nie powiedziałbym… - nie rozwinął jednak tematu, poświęcił uwagę obiadowi, bo przecież nie mógł gadać jedząc i to było całkiem dobrą wymówką.  
Wilmowski obserwował go z namysłem przez chwilę, zupełnie jakby rozmyślał nad czymś związanym z towarzyszem.   
Pytające uniesienie brwi wyrwało go z zadumy. Pokręcił głową i uciekł spojrzeniem na posiłek, korzystając z tej samej wymówki.  
Cóż, gdy nie wiadomo o czym mówić, żarcie jest dobre na wszystko. 

*****

\- Mógłbyś się nie śmiać?  
\- Nie mógłbym… - Tomek pokręcił głową – Mieliście absolutnie najbardziej niezręczną wyprawę na świecie.  
\- Niezręcznie to się dopiero zrobi… - uśmiechnął się Smuga zagadkowo – Na razie obaj żyjemy w nieświadomości.  
\- O. To chwila… będzie taki kulminacyjny moment, gdy spłynie na ciebie olśnienie i będziesz miał takie _„Oooo cholera!”_?  
Podróżnik z lekkim zmieszaniem skinął głową.  
Oczy Tomka zabłysły radośnie.  
\- To nie było _„Oooo cholera”_ , wyraziłem się wtedy w myślach dużo mniej kulturalnie… ale tak, będzie taki moment.  
\- Jakoś niedługo?  
\- Gwarantuję, że sam się zorientujesz.   
\- Dobra, to dawaj dalej!

*****

Nad rzekę dotarli późnym popołudniem, wychodząc z krzewów niemal tryumfalnie. Zapewne podobnie musiało wyglądać przekroczenie Morza Czerwonego pod wodza Mojżesza, choć akurat na tamtej wyprawie nikt kijem wody nie rozdzielił. Po prostu Smuga nagle, szczęśliwie odszukał rzekę.  
Dowiedzieli się przez trzy dni błąkania się po dżungli tyle, że kucharz umie polować i przetrwałby w lesie sam nie tylko dlatego, że znajduje się w elitarnym gronie ludzi umiejących ogarnąć coś jadalnego, ale też zna najważniejsze zasady działania w dziczy i naprawdę, skubańca, mógłby być problem zabić.   
Botanik miał się na baczności cały czas, Wilmowski przyuważył nawet, że nad wyraz pilnie obserwował on Smugę przy postojach.   
Ci dwaj niepokoili ich najbardziej. Reszta okazała się po prostu nie być już wcale tak spłoszona, gdy pojawił się temat: _zjesz to, co złapiesz, a jak podadzą ci menażkę, zjadaj wszystko, nim to coś zeżre ciebie._  
Smuga wybrał nad rzeką miejsce na obozowisko, rozdzielił zadania, a potem uznał, że zmienia trasę i nazajutrz przekroczą rzekę. Jednak, by uniknąć przykrych niespodzianek, on i Wilmowski zrobią rozpoznanie terenu jeszcze tego samego dnia i wrócą zapewne po zmroku. Jakoś nikt nie miał czelności się kłócić.  
Andrzej odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zniknęli we dwóch w chaszczach nad brzegiem rzeki. Musiał być obserwowany, bo Smuga momentalnie uniósł pytająco brwi.  
\- Nie podoba ci się wyprawa?  
\- A daj spokój, uciekłem na wyprawy właśnie od takich numerów…  
\- Obkładania ludzi klątwami? – Smuga wysilił się na żart, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak przerwać ciszę, która zapadła po tamtych słowach.  
\- Udawania, konspiracji, ukrytych zamiarów i prowokacji do zdemaskowania się – mruknął ponuro Wilmowski, co upewniło go, że ta taktyka była raczej z tych dość słabych.  
\- Tak… ja wiem… przepraszam.  
Andrzej drgnął, wytrącony z zadumy.  
\- Co? Nie… nie, to nie o to mi…  
\- Musimy się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. A potem ich pozbyć.  
\- Nie zrobili nam na razie nic złego, by się ich pozbywać. Po za atakowaniem ciebie… - poprawił się niepewnie – No i znikaniem w dżungli, i okłamywaniem nas, i ewidentnym zatajaniem rzeczywistego celu wyprawy, i… cholera, dobra, masz rację. Ale niby jak mam rozumieć „pozbywanie się ich”?  
\- Nie wiem – Smuga wzruszył ramionami – Coś wymyślę.  
Wilmowski pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie ma co wymyślać. Musimy dokończyć robotę.   
\- Hm.  
\- No nie zostawimy ich w dżungli, tak?  
\- Hm…  
\- Janku – nie wytrzymał tej jakże wyczerpującej formy udzielania odpowiedzi – Nie knuj nic, nie będziesz narażał powodzenia ekspedycji tylko dlatego, że nie odpowiada nam towarzystwo badaczy, prawda?  
Smuga zatrzymał się, zerknął na niego krótko, z namysłem. Pokręcił głową powoli, nic nie mówiąc. I ruszył dalej.  
Wilmowski z westchnięciem rezygnacji wzniósł oczy do nieba.  
\- Ta rozmowa przestała przypominać dialog.  
\- Nie, nie będę narażał ekspedycji z tego akurat powodu – odparł ze spokojem Smuga.  
\- Mhm. To dobrze. A z innego?  
\- A to swoją drogą.  
\- A mogę poznać ten powód…? – z lekkim rozbawieniem indagował Andrzej, zerkając na niego, gdy dowiązywali linę do pnia drzewa.  
Smuga oderwał się od pracy, by na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Nie – uznał łagodnie. Parsknął cicho, gdy otrzymał urażone spojrzenie w formie odpowiedzi – To nieistotne. Jeśli znajdę sposób, by się ich pozbyć, to się ich pozbędę. A teraz cicho, muszę ogarnąć jakąś deskę…  
\- Po co ci deska?  
\- A jak zamierzasz przekroczyć rzekę?  
Wilmowski zerknął na leniwy nurt szerokości jakichś dwudziestu paru metrów. Pokręcił głową powoli.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia.  
\- No to patrz – Smuga cofnął się o krok, wskazał drugi brzeg – Najpierw linka jako poręcz.  
\- Chcesz przepłynąć?  
\- Nie, za duże ryzyko krokodyli czy piranii.   
\- Łódki nie mamy.  
\- Po to mi decha albo kawał pnia… poszukam czegoś, a ty… - po chwili wahania pytająco wyciągnął ku niemu atlatl – Chcesz czynić honory?  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się lekko, od razu zabrał miotacz oszczepów. Odkąd na pierwszej wyprawie odkrył, że wydrążenie kija i machanie nim przez Smugę miało jakiś cel, zniósł kilkaset sesji ćwiczeniowych, mniej lub bardziej udanych.  
Akurat z tej nabytej w dalekim świecie umiejętności był dość dumny. Podobnie jak miłą była cierpliwość przyjaciela w uczeniu go posługiwania się aztecką bronią.   
I to, że teraz postanowił polegać na jego celności. Kiedyś nie zaufałby cudzemu węzłowi przy tropiku, a teraz najwyraźniej nie widział problemu w tym, że z nich dwóch to Andrzej pomoże mu zorganizować jedyną opcję asekuracji nad rzeką, w której naprawdę mogło być sporo krwiożerczych istot.

******

\- Chwila!  
\- Miałeś mi nie przerywać…  
\- Nic takiego nie obiecałem, to nawet nie brzmi jak ja – Tomek pokręcił głową – Czemu mnie nie nauczyłeś, jak używać atlatla?  
\- Jakoś… nie było okazji?  
\- Byliśmy razem w Ameryce Południowej.  
\- Wybacz, nie pomyślałem o tym, gdy spotkaliśmy się w mieście Kampów, tuż przed uroczystością złożenia Sally i Nataszy w ofierze bogom i waszą ucieczką tajnym przejściem koło ukrytego skarbca Inków w przededniu wybuchu powstania. Nie wiem czemu, musiało mi zupełnie wylecieć z głowy – Smuga uniósł lekko brwi, krzywiąc się na te słowa.  
Tomek po namyśle skwitował to krótkim:  
 _\- Touché._  
\- Mogę…?  
\- Jasne, mów dalej…

*****

Jeśli była jedna rzecz, która mimo ich szybko rozwijającej się relacji, pozostała niezmienna, to było to na pewno poczucie bezsilności podczas gapienia się na naprawdę idiotycznie ryzykowne działania Smugi przez coraz bardziej zmęczonego nerwami Wilmowskiego.  
On się już nawet nie wkurzał. On po prostu stał i patrzył, i wątpił w świat i swojego przyjaciela.  
Wręcz widział oczami wyobraźni tę możliwość, że za krótki moment lina się urwie, albo stojący na pniu, Smuga straci równowagę i artystycznie wyląduje w wodzie, a potem zeżrą go krokodyle… i on naprawdę nie będzie wiedział, czy najpierw palnąć mu kazanie, czy może wyłowić to, co z niego zostanie.  
Smuga dowiązał się do pnia i spokojnymi, długim ruchami windował się na drugą stronę dzięki przeciągniętymi linom – Wilmowski dodał jedną od siebie, by choć trochę zneutralizować zagrożenie.  
Odetchnął z głęboką ulgą, gdy niemożliwie dłużące się przejście dobiegło końca. Smuga z szerokim uśmiechem pomachał mu z drugiej strony.  
\- Wracam za pół godziny! – powiadomił go, wciągając pień na brzeg.  
\- No chyba żartujesz! Oddawaj drewno, idę z tobą!  
\- Nie idziesz.  
\- Bo?  
\- Bo to niebezpieczne? – zaryzykował całkiem logiczny argument Smuga, rozkładając ręce w wyrazie braku zrozumienia.  
Wilmowski z oburzeniem wycelował w niego dłoń.  
\- Grabisz sobie! – uświadomił go grobowym głosem.  
\- Ale…  
\- Odsuń się! – Wilmowski spokojnie wyjął z kołczana trzeci oszczep do atlatla i dowiązał do niego linę.   
Tego na szczęście zawsze miał aż za dużo, co często bawiło Smugę. Jego grajdoł przewidywał dosłownie każdą opcję ratunkowego działania, łącznie z wyciąganiem kogoś z wulkanu czy robieniem linowego mostka z trzech kawałków sznura nad wodą.  
Smuga zrozumiał, co zamierza geograf chwilę przed rzutem.  
\- Nie ma mowy! – zaprotestował zza rzeki.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy o samotnym łażeniu po dżungli…  
\- Wrócę za pół godziny.  
\- Nie, wcale nie.  
\- Andrzeju!  
\- Tak mam na imię…  
\- Andrzeju, trochę rozsądku!  
\- Ty się o tym nie masz prawa wypowiadać – Wilmowski spokojnie wskazał mu ostatni oszczep – Tu są dwie liny, odczep jedną, jak wbije się w drzewo i zawiąż gdzieś.   
\- Andrzeju, do jasnej…  
\- Też cię lubię! – odkrzyknął, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Smuga posłał mu obrażone spojrzenie, ale dowiązał dodatkową linę, do siebie i do drzewa za sobą, tworząc prowizoryczne stanowisko. Napiął ją mocno, gdy tylko Andrzej obwiązał się drugim końcem w pasie i przez bark.  
\- Ja przez ciebie kawy pić nie muszę… - westchnął z rezygnacją, gdy Wilmowski dowiązawszy raz jeszcze, dla pewności, wszystkie trzy liny, zaczął włazić na tę dolną, trzymając się mocno dwóch górnych.   
\- Słyszałem – syknął Andrzej, krok za krokiem idąc ku niemu nad wodą, uważnie stawiając nogi na linie.  
\- Miałeś słyszeć… - mruknął pod nosem Smuga.  
\- Zdarzyło ci się kiedyś pozwolić komuś innemu mieć ostanie słowo? – zainteresował się z rozbawieniem.   
\- Nie i szczerzę wątpię, by to kiedyś nastąpiło.  
\- Uparta cholera…  
\- Dziękuję.  
Wilmowski skrył śmiech, pochylając nieco głowę. Wyważonymi, pewnymi krokami dotarł aż do brzegu. Cały czas czuł napięcie liny, trzymającej go asekuracyjnie.   
Gdy był krok od krawędzi, został gwałtownie dociągnięty za bark na bezpieczną ziemię przez, syczącego pod nosem groźby i wyzwiska, Smugę.  
Parsknął lekkim śmiechem.  
\- Jestem cały – zauważył odkrywczo – Nic mnie nawet nie zaczęło napoczynać!  
Smuga odsunął się od niego, puszczając jego ramiona.   
\- A to ty miałeś być ten odpowiedzialny.  
Wilmowski z urazą uniósł brwi.  
\- Nazywasz mnie nieodpowiedzialnym?  
\- Ty to powiedziałeś.  
\- Dobra, nawet nie będę próbował cię przegadać… prowadź, robimy obchód – zadecydował Wilmowski, gdy odwiązał się od liny i wciąż widział pełen dezaprobaty wzrok.  
Smuga wyraźnie nie był zachwycony tym wyczynem.  
W ciszy ruszyli brzegiem, rozglądając się po gęstwienie.  
Wilmowski mimochodem zerknął na idącego przodem przyjaciela, który zamyślonym, nieobecnym spojrzeniem wodził po zaroślach, ale wyraźnie nie szukał niczego, na niczym nie skupiał wzroku, po prostu patrzył wszędzie, byle nie na geografa.  
Nie wytrzymał.  
\- Ja nie chcesz, żebym właził w coś średnio bezpiecznego, to się sam tam nie pchaj.  
Smuga otrząsnął się z zadumy, zwrócił na niego wzrok.  
Uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.  
\- Doceniam twoją solidarność, Andrzeju. Ale czasami naprawdę musisz pogodzić się z tym, że będę nadstawiał karku, a ty nie będziesz mógł mi pomóc.  
\- Czemu miałbym nie móc?  
\- Bo są rzeczy ważniejsze, niż włażenie za mną w kłopoty.  
\- Na przykład stanie na brzegu?  
\- Na przykład fakt, że masz dla kogo żyć i to powinno być twoim priorytetem.  
Wilmowski nachmurzył się, nie odpowiedział mu przez bardzo długą chwilę. Ewidentnie zrozumiał odniesienie do syna.   
Powstrzymał jednak słowa o tym, że Tomek jest na innym kontynencie i nie grozi mu zaatakowanie przez jadowitego węża albo jaguara, czego nie można powiedzieć o samotnie przeszukującym dżunglę Smudze. Nic nie powiedział.  
Przeszli kawał drogi brzegiem w jedną stronę, potem w drogą, szerokim łukiem, klucząc poprzez gęstwinę.   
\- Karscy nie pozwolą mi go zabrać – odezwał się wreszcie, przerywając ciszę ciężkim, zrezygnowanym tonem.  
\- To się ich nie pytaj o pozwolenie – uznał Smuga bez większego przejęcia tym faktem – To twoje dziecko, nie ich.  
Andrzej uniósł brwi.  
\- Jak niby miałbym przerzucić za granicę dwunastolatka, którego opiekunowie nie zamierzają współpracować?  
\- Ktoś po niego po prostu pojedzie i go zabierze.  
\- Wydam wyrok śmierci na nich wszystkich, jeśli…  
\- Nie ty, ktoś inny.   
Wilmowski zwrócił na niego zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Zamyślił się wyraźnie. A potem się zatrzymał. Poczekał, aż Smuga także przystanął, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Ty… zrobiłbyś to dla mnie? – spytał bardzo powoli.  
Smuga uniósł brwi, chyba zdziwiony jego niedowierzaniem.  
\- Pewnie. Czemu nie?  
\- Ja pytam poważnie – Wilmowski powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni przed ruszeniem dalej.  
Spokojne, stanowcze spojrzenie spotkało się z jego wzrokiem.  
\- Ja też mówię poważnie. Czemu miałbym tego nie zrobić? Oczywiście. Nie ma problemu dla mnie.   
\- Tu nie chodzi o…  
\- Tak – ponowił zapewnienie Smuga, przelotnie opierając dłoń na jego barku – Zrobiłbym, zrobię… - poprawił się spokojnie – I nie ma w ogóle żadnego pytania o to, czy bym to zrobił. To oczywiste. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tak?  
\- Tak… - przyznał cicho Wilmowski.  
\- No właśnie.   
Odwrócił się powoli, ruszył przodem, uznając sprawę za zakończoną i dostatecznie wyjaśnioną.  
Nie odnotował, że Andrzej nie idzie za nim przez pierwszą chwilę. Zatrzymał się, z lekkim niepokojem obrócił do niego, unosząc dłonie w geście niezrozumienia.  
Wilmowski patrzył na niego w niejednoznacznej zadumie, nie ruszył się z miejsca od chwili, gdy padły słowa o odebraniu Tomka z Warszawy. Powoli odwrócił wzrok na dżunglę. Nadal nie powiedział nic.  
Smuga cofnął się do niego, niezręcznie zaczął:  
\- Andrzeju… naprawdę, mogę dać ci słowo, jeśli to cię…  
\- Nie, nie, ja po prostu… - Wilmowski urwał, powoli pokiwał głową – Posłuchaj, jest coś o czym… - uniósł wzrok na niego, urwał ponownie, patrząc na podróżnika jakoś inaczej niż zwykle.  
\- Tak? – ostrożnie podchwycił Smuga.  
\- O kurwa – wydusił nieswoim głosem Andrzej.  
\- Co…? – Smuga uniósł brwi, lekko wytrącony z równowagi takim wtrąceniem.  
Odwracając się do niego, Wilmowski spojrzał odruchowo na zarośla za nim. I ujrzał całkiem wyraźnie wycelowane w nich groty strzał, a potem zarysy sylwetek skulonych w ukryciu wojowników.  
Pobladł wyraźnie, bardzo powoli szepnął:  
\- Odłóż broń… bez gwałtownych ruchów odwróć się… i unieś ręce, żeby nie wzięli cię za zagrożenie… Jesteśmy otoczeni.

******

\- No nie!! – Tomek huknął dłońmi w blat stołu – Akurat wtedy musieli się napatoczyć?!   
Smuga bohaterskim wysiłkiem opanował śmiech.  
\- Tomku, no wiesz, my też nie byliśmy tym jakoś szczególnie zachwyceni wtedy… zwłaszcza, że zabrali nas do swej wioski, zamknęli w ruinach skalnej budowli i udało nam się tylko dowiedzieć, że zamierzają złożyć nas w ofierze.  
\- Nie o to mi chodzi! – Tomek machnął ręką – Prawie zaczęliście ze sobą szczerze rozmawiać!  
\- Nie bardzo rozumiem…  
\- No tata chciał ci coś powiedzieć! – Tomek z przejęciem uniósł ręce – Wiesz, co to takiego było?  
Smuga zawahał się, powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- A wiesz, że nie? – przyznał po namyśle – Nigdy się nie spytałem… ale no… to nie o _to_ chodziło na pewno…  
\- A „to” to co?  
\- Dobrze wiesz! – syknął na niego Smuga – Nie mogło mu chodzić o „to”. Jestem pewien.  
\- Dobra tam…  
\- Nie, poważnie. Naprawdę, Tomku, biorąc pod uwagę, co działo się później, nie mogło mu chodzić o to, o co myślisz, że chodziło.  
\- Czemu?  
Smuga westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Powiedzmy, że fakt nieprzyjacielskości naszej przyjaźni odkryłem jako pierwszy _ja,_ więc…  
\- Niemożliwe!  
\- Dzięki, Tomku, miłe to było – kwaśno mruknął Smuga.  
\- No… w dobrym znaczeniu – bronił się chłopak ze śmiechem – Ale… naprawdę?  
\- Tak.  
\- Na sto procent…?  
\- Dlaczego właściwie ja się dałem wciągnąć w tę rozmowę? – załamał się podróżnik, kręcąc głową.   
\- Bo nie umiesz powiedzieć mi „nie” i chyba nigdy nie umiałeś, żeby było śmieszniej – poinformował go Tomek spokojnie, bardzo z siebie dumny.  
Otrzymał kamienne, urażone spojrzenie. Ale Smuga wiedział doskonale, że była to najprawdziwsza prawda.  
Westchnął ciężko i wrócił do opowieści, woląc już rozwodzić się nad tym, jak to Indianie chcieli ich krwią przebłagać zagniewanych bogów i sprowadzić dzięki temu deszcz, niż nad tym, że nie umie odmówić tej opowieści Tomkowi… 


	6. I choćbym szedł ciemną doliną

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy karkołomny plan Smugi (lub drugi, zależy który z łowców opowiada historię - zdania są podzielone). 
> 
> "All for love" Bryan Adams

_„When there's love inside,_   
_I swear I'll always be strong_   
_Then there's a reason why,_   
_I'll prove to you we belong_   
_I'll be the wall that protects you_   
_From the wind and the rain,_   
_from the hurt and the pain,”_

  
\- Dobra… więc są dwie wiadomości.  
Wilmowski zerknął z ożywieniem na siedzącego obok przy drzewie przyjaciela, który od dobrego kwadransa w ciszy obserwował wioskowe życie.  
\- Dawaj najpierw tę dobrą.  
Smuga pokręcił głową.  
\- Obie są złe.  
Czasami Andrzej się zastanawiał, czemu jeszcze go nie kopnął.   
\- No to po cholerę mówisz, że…  
\- Bo są dwie.  
\- To dawaj obie! – syknął wyczekująco.  
\- Zostaniemy złożeni w ofierze, by przywrócić plony wiosce.  
\- Cudnie, cholera, cudnie, zawsze chciałem umrzeć w imię dobrobytu ziemniaków!  
\- Nie tyle ziemniaków, co…  
\- A ta druga?  
\- Bardzo zaciekawił ich twój atlatl. I most. I jest niezwykle prawdopodobne, że pójdą szukać na drugim brzegu czegoś podejrzanego, zatem natkną się na naszą wyprawę… i knucia Szczepana i Antosia przestaną być czyimkolwiek problemem. A już na pewno naszym.  
Wilmowski westchnął ciężko.   
\- Masz jakiś pomysł?  
\- Na tę chwilę trzy. Myślę.  
\- Próbowałeś negocjować?  
\- Tak – Smuga usiłował się dogadać najpierw z wojownikami, gdy ich pojmano, a potem z kimś ze starszyzny. Ale nie mogło to mieć zbyt dobrego rezultatu, skoro wciąż obaj siedzieli ze związanymi rękami przy drzewie, a przed nimi stało dwóch wojowników z bronią w dłoniach.  
\- I co? Żaden twój znajomy nam nie pomoże? – spytał z nadzieją.  
\- Niestety. Trafiliśmy na kogoś, z kim znajomości nie mam… i kto nie bardzo lubi moich znajomych…  
Wilmowski westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- A czy możemy ich jakoś przekonać, żeby nas jednak nie zabijali?  
\- Hm… nie, nie wydaje mi się.  
Andrzej powoli pogodził się z nieuniknionym. Skinął ponuro głową i uznał bardzo spokojnie, tonem człowieka uznającego bezsensowność rozpaczania nad faktem dokonanym.  
\- Czyli już po nas.  
Smuga spojrzał na niego szybko.  
\- Co? Nie. Czemu? Skąd wysnułeś taki wniosek?   
\- No przecież mówiłeś…  
\- Mówiłem, że mam pomysł. I że wciąż myślę. Więcej wiary, Andrzeju! Żaden z nas nie będzie umierał tutaj.   
\- Jak zamierzasz…  
\- Uciekniemy.  
Wilmowski spojrzał na niego ze zmęczeniem.  
\- Czasami zupełnie za tobą nie nadążam, Janie.  
Półuśmiech był bardzo gorzki, gdy zwrócił się ku niemu.  
\- Nie łam się. Ja za sobą też nie nadążam – uznał spokojnie i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach.  
Nie wyrwało go z zadumy nawet zabranie ich do na wpół zawalonej jaskini z dobudowaną ścianą, która przywodziła na myśl hol naprawdę mocno zdemolowanego, prastarego zamku.   
Milczał przez okrągłe trzy godziny, wpatrując się gdzieś w pustkę przed sobą. Wilmowski siedział także w ciszy, czekając, aż dostąpi zaszczytu dowiedzieć się, na co też wpadł przyjaciel.  
Szczerze powiedziawszy, to z każdą chwilą bardziej zaczynał tracić nadzieję, czy będzie to pomysł choć odrobinę bezpieczny…   
W końcu się doczekał, chociaż częściowo.  
Smuga podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego z tym swoim półuśmiechem.  
\- Już wiem, jak zwiejemy.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Wspaniałe.  
\- Ale nie spodoba ci się ten plan…  
\- Nie spodziewałem się, naprawdę – mruknął kwaśno Andrzej, ale potem wzruszył ramionami – Wszystko mi jedno, byle zwiać. Nie mam zamiaru tutaj umierać, więc piszę się na wszystko.  
\- Na wszystko? – upewnił się Smuga przezornie.  
\- Tak.  
\- Jesteś pewien?   
\- Tak. Właśnie zrozumiałem, że mogę odzyskać syna. Nie będę tutaj umierał, chcę wrócić do domu i móc go wychować. Zrobię wszystko, co trzeba będzie. Mów, jaki masz plan – zapewnił kategorycznym tonem.  
Smuga powoli skinął głową, akceptując takie podejście. A potem spojrzał na niego bardzo powoli, prosto w oczy.  
\- Ufasz mi? – spytał cicho.  
\- Tak – odparł bez namysłu Andrzej – Oczywiście, że ci ufam.  
\- Jak bardzo?   
\- To jest jakaś skala? – zdumiał się Wilmowski, ale widząc, że przyjaciel wciąż czeka na odpowiedź, dodał – No nie wiem… no bardzo. Najbardziej. Znam cię, ufam ci…  
\- Swoim życiem?  
\- Tak, Janku, no błagam… już ileś razy ocaliłeś mi życie. Ja tobie też. Znam cię. Ufam ci całkowicie.   
Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.  
\- To powiesz mi już, co wymyśliłeś?  
\- Jasne. Potrzebny mi nóż. Albo coś ostrego… no i ty…  
\- To brzmi źle – uznał bardzo powoli Wilmowski.  
\- Oni potrzebują naszej krwi do złożenia ofiary. Na niej jej zależy. Więc mam pewien plan, który skłoni ich do opóźnienia uroczystości na tyle, byśmy zdobyli broń i zwiali. Ale no… będzie trochę makabreski.  
\- To brzmi jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Ale chwilowo niewiele więcej możemy zrobić. Broni nie ma. Jaskinia jest mała, nie ma wyjścia. Wypuszczą nas stąd dopiero na egzekucję. Czterech przy wejściu. Dalej cała wioska gotowa rozerwać nas na strzępy… no, przykro mi, Andrzeju, ale nie mam na razie nic innego w zanadrzu.  
\- Dobra no – Wilmowski westchnął z udawaną zgrozą i ciężkim pogodzeniem się z losem, orzekł – Mów, co mam zrobić.  
\- Ty nic. Ty masz się tylko bać…  
\- Janku, ty chyba nie… - urwał, w chwili, gdy odniósł wrażenie, że już chyba zrozumiał ten cudowny pomysł – Wspaniały plan – parsknął cicho – Prze- _kurwa_ -wspaniały, naprawdę!

*****

\- Coś ty wymyślił…? – autentycznie przeraził się Tomek.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
\- Kupiłem nam trochę czasu… i rozmowę z wodzem.   
\- Za cenę czego? – dociekał Tomek powoli.  
\- Odegranej scenki na miarę szekspirowskiego dramatu, niemalże ataku serca u mojej skromnej osoby i recytacji „Stepów Akermańskich” – odpowiedział mu rozbawionym głosem Wilmowski, który najwyraźniej stał przy nich już od dłuższego czasu.  
Smuga zerknął na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- Przepraszałem cię za to chyba z tysiąc razy… - przypomniał.  
Tomek zmarszczył brwi, spojrzał na nich kolejno, nim dobitnie i powoli spytał:  
\- Że co?  
Smuga wzruszył niemrawo ramionami.  
\- No dramatyzm był może ciut na wyrost…  
\- Ciut – zgodził się kwaśno Wilmowski.  
Smuga westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Lepiej wstrząsnąć publicznością zawczasu, niż się potem martwić, że będzie nudno i sztucznie.  
\- To nie był teatr, Janie, tylko indiańska wioska i ceremonia złożenia nas w ofierze.  
\- Grunt, że podziałało.   
\- Ośmielam się przypomnieć o swej obecności i niezorientowaniu w temacie – Tomek niepewnie przerwał im dyskusję na pograniczu wypominania sobie owego planu.  
Chyba faktycznie dopiero tym im przypomniał o sobie. Zerknęli na niego z namysłem. Potem na siebie. Smuga wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Chcesz opowiadać teraz ty?   
Wilmowski z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że to dobry pomysł. Dosiadł się do nich, kiwając głową.  
Tomek nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał.  
\- Właśnie, tato! O czym chciałeś powiedzieć, nim was złapali Indianie wtedy?  
\- Co? – Andrzej uniósł brwi.  
\- No chciałeś o czymś powiedzieć… po tym, jak pojawił się pomysł zabrania mnie z Warszawy – przypomniał cierpliwie Tomek – Nie zdążyłeś, pojawili się Indianie. Co to było?  
Wilmowski posłał Smudze zdziwione spojrzenie.  
\- Opowiadasz to z takimi szczegółami?  
Podróżnik zawahał się.  
\- Przepraszam…? – zaryzykował niezbyt pewnie – Może coś źle pamiętam, albo…  
\- Nie. Dobrze pamiętasz. Po prostu… - Wilmowski spojrzał z namysłem na syna, na chwilę się zawahał nim nie do końca tak pewnie jak zazwyczaj, stwierdził – O ile dobrze pamiętam, niedługo i tak się tego dowiesz. Poruszymy ten temat potem.  
Smuga zamyślił się nad tymi słowami, co w sumie miało prawo zdziwić Tomka. Najwyraźniej podczas tamtej rozmowy Andrzej nie wyjaśnił, że wracali do przerwanej pojawieniem się Indian wypowiedzi. Biorąc pod uwagę dbałość geografa o jasność komunikacji, budziło to trochę pytań.  
Ale Tomek nie drążył sprawy, skoro i tak zapowiedziano mu dokończenie jej w trakcie opowieści.  
\- Wracając do dramatycznych scenek…  
\- A tak – Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko – Nasz pierwszy szalony plan na tamtej wyprawie.  
\- Twój. I nie pierwszy. Zgubienie się w dżungli też się liczy.  
\- Miałem wszystko pod kontrolą…  
\- Bardzo.  
\- No dobra, nie wszystko, ale nasze położenie z dżungli jak najbardziej – poprawił się z wielce mówiącym rozbawieniem.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy ujrzał jak ojciec chyba zrozumiał aluzję, bo posłał podróżnikowi znacząco ciężkie spojrzenie. Smuga się absolutnie nie poczuwał do winy.  
Tomek wstał ostentacyjnie.  
\- To wy sobie nie przeszkadzajcie, a ja zdążę zjeść śniadanie.  
Tym razem odnotował dwa lekko zmieszane spojrzenie, ledwie łowcy oderwali od siebie wzrok, uświadomiwszy sobie, że ich wymiana poglądów była pilnie obserwowana przez Tomka.  
Chłopak oddalił się z szerokim, zadowolonym uśmiechem. Chyba właśnie znalazł sobie nowe hobby…

*******

Powodem, dla którego Smuga nie wyjaśnił przyjacielowi konkretnie, co zamierza zrobić, by ich ratować, była zapewne pełna świadomość, że spotkałby się z gorliwym protestem.   
Tak. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że Wilmowskiemu plan nie spodoba się jeszcze bardziej, gdy mu się uświadomi, jaką rolę w nim będzie musiał odegrać.   
Żył on więc przeszło trzy doby w błogiej nieświadomości, siedząc w mroku jaskini i co jakiś czas zerkając na Smugę, który przez owe dni był równie rozmowny co skalne mury wokół nich. Uznając jednak, że knucie może wymagać skupienia, Andrzej nie upominał się o poświęcenie mu choć krzty uwagi i siedział w ciszy, zatopiony w myślach.  
Z czasem zobojętniał na głosy wojowników, na światło pochodni straży, która czasem do nich zaglądała, czy na stukanie, odgłosy szykowania czegoś, co zapewne miało być ceremonią złożenia ich obu w ofierze. Gdy odgłosy się nasilały, zamykał oczy i w zupełnie apatycznym bezruchu siedział, aż znów zapadła cisza.  
Przynajmniej ich nie bili…  
Dostawali też racje żywnościowe i wodę, co w sumie zaskoczyło geografa.  
\- Potrzebują nas w dobrej kondycji. Padliną nie przebłagają bogów – wyjaśnił przy pierwszym więziennym posiłku Smuga – I to jest nasza największa szansa. Oni potrzebują nas żywych aż do ofiarnego drzewa.  
\- Mhm. Ale pamiętasz, że my też potrzebujemy nas _żywych_?  
Smuga zerknął na niego z małym uśmiechem.  
\- Jak najbardziej. Tylko… będziesz musiał mi zaufać.  
\- W porządku.  
\- No to załatwione.  
Ta. Załatwione. Niestety w tamtej chwili Andrzej nie miał pojęcia, co konkretnie zostało załatwione.  
Gdyby miał… no cóż… być może zwróciłby baczniejszą uwagę na to, co Smuga robił za każdym razem, gdy coś zakłóciło ciszę wokoło. A gdyby uczyniło to, kto wie, może zaciekawiłby go fakt, że w owe trzy doby Smuga zaostrzył kawał kamienia z jednej strony do tego stopnia, że mógł tym spokojnie przeciąć ludzkie ciało.  
Ale on tego nie wiedział, a podróżnik nie uznał za stosowne o tym wspomnieć zawczasu.

Tak więc Wilmowski był równie zdezorientowany, co i sześciu Indian wokół nich, gdy w chwili wyprowadzania ich na uroczystość z więźnia stał się zakładnikiem.  
Smuga schował ostrze w rękawie, odpowiednio wyczekał moment, gdy pierwszego wyprowadzono Andrzeja. Ostrza włóczni wycelowały się w nich z obu stron, gdy powoli, mrużąc oczy pod światło, wyszli z jaskini.  
\- Mamy trzy godziny, jest dobrze – rzucił cicho Smuga, stając krok za geografem, gdy wojownicy zamknęli z powrotem pieczarę.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Bo zginać mamy o zachodzie… a to znaczy, że…  
\- Że…? – Wilmowski ruszył krok ku wiosce, ponaglony gardłową komendą i ruchem włóczni w jego stronę. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.  
Usłyszał krok za sobą, Smuga z jakiegoś powodu nie dokończył zdania, ale poszedł posłusznie za nim.  
Poszedł dwa kroki.  
Potem za plecami Wilmowskiego zabrzmiał huk uderzenia, kilka zdumionych słów, zgrzyt ostrza.  
A potem silna dłoń złapała go za gardło i wykręciła na bok, ku skałom.  
Smuga odepchnął najbliższego wartownika, dopadł przyjaciela i przyłożywszy mu ostrze do gardła, cofnął się gwałtownie pod skałę, krzycząc coś do wojowników ostrym i gniewnym tonem.  
Andrzej w pierwszej chwili chciał krzyknąć z wyrzutem i kategorycznie zaprotestować. Ale kamienne ostrze oparło się o jego krtań całkiem mocno. I Wilmowski bał się choćby mocniej odetchnąć.   
Wojownicy rozsypali szyk, celując w nich grotami włóczni, otoczyli zwartym półkolem obu jeńców.  
Smuga oparł się o skałę, wciąż mocno trzymając zakładnika, powtórzył coś tonem żądania. Jednocześnie ostrze przesunęło się wymownie po szyi Wilmowskiego.  
Andrzej zacisnął szczęki. Teraz to już kurewsko dobrze rozumiał, skąd wzięły się pytania o zapewnienie, jak bardzo mu ufa…  
Wojownicy wpatrywali się w nich w napiętym milczeniu przez bardzo długą chwilę. Najdłuższą, ciężką, duszną chwilę, gdy wszyscy usiłowali rozeznać, czy Smuga blefuje.  
Chyba jednak ryzyko było ich zdaniem za duże… albo marnotrawstwo choćby jednej ze śmierci więźniów nie wchodziło w grę.  
Jeden z wojowników odpowiedział coś podróżnikowi, potem wycofał się… nie spuszczając z nich wzroku… a potem pobiegł do wioski.   
Wilmowski nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy tak nie do końca…  
Ale w chwili, gdy ten jeden wojownik się cofnął, Smuga wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie po polsku:  
\- Dobra nasza.  
No ciekawe czyja była dobra?! On wciąż miał cholerne ostrze na gardle i był trzymany w bardzo mało przyjacielski sposób, mianowicie jako zakładnik.   
Nie ruszył się, usiłując zignorować łomotanie serca.  
Sekundy oczekiwania były dłuższe niż tamte przeklęte doby zamknięcia w jaskini.   
Smuga nie powiedział już nic, wodził ostrym, nieugiętym spojrzeniem po skupionych wokoło wojownikach. Kilkukrotnie poprawił ułożenie ostrza, jakby cierpła mu ręka.  
Na myśl o tym, Wilmowski jeszcze mocniej zacisnął szczęki.  
A potem poczuł jak pod ostrze wsunięto opuszki dwóch palców, odgradzając uciętą krawędź kamienia od jego szyi.   
Z trudem opanował okazanie po sobie ulgi, gdy nie czuł już ostrego nacisku na gardło.   
Wojownik wrócił z kimś, kogo jeszcze nie spotkali, ale którego odzież jasno wskazywała na kogoś ze starszyzny. W kamiennym, obojętnym milczeniu obcy Indianin przyjrzał się Smudze.  
Wilmowski nie czuł bólu… a mimo to wyraźnie odnotował ciepłą strużkę krwi spływającą mu po gardle na jasną koszulę…   
Cisza była przesiąknięta zdenerwowaniem ich wszystkich.  
Krew chyba jednak przekonała przybyłego, że biały myśliwy naprawdę, cholera, nie blefuje i jak rzekł, jest gotów poderżnąć gardło najpierw temu drugiemu, a potem sobie, byle tylko nie być ofiarą bez wcześniejszych negocjacji.  
Uniósł obie dłonie i zawołał coś do niego.  
Smuga przekrzywił głowę, z uporem powtórzył pytanie.  
Tamten potwierdził, źle tłumiąc zdenerwowanie ponowił odpowiedź. Smuga powoli odsunął ostrze od szyi Wilmowskiego, jeszcze wolniej opuścił uzbrojoną rękę.  
Andrzej chciał zapytać, co teraz… ale wciąż trzymano go za gardło drugą ręką i to jakoś nie nastrajało optymistycznie.  
Wojownik syknął coś, zniecierpliwiony.  
Smuga odsunął się od geografa, puszczając go zupełnie i mówiąc cicho tylko jedno słowo:  
\- Czekaj.  
A sam ruszył ku wiosce, na spotkanie z wodzem, które wywalczył w dość karkołomny sposób. 

******

\- Dobra, cofam wszystko, co mówiłem o dziwnych pomysłach Tadka. No i teraz już rozumiem, czemu za każdym razem pytasz o szczegóły planu przed jego wykonaniem.   
Wilmowski roześmiał się cicho, widząc zdruzgotaną minę syna. Wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Niby tak, choć z czasem się przyzwyczaiłem do różnych dziwnych planów i wziąłem poprawkę, że już żadnych innych nie oczekuję. Tak jest łatwiej.   
Tomek wciąż wydawał się lekko oszołomiony tym, co usłyszał. Nie żeby wątpił, czy Smudze można było ufać już wtedy. Ale no po prostu plan sprowadzający się do machania zaostrzonym kamieniem pod czyimś gardłem – nie wroga – był nawet w jego opinii dość… hm… osobliwy.  
Skoro jednak zadziałał, to…  
\- Czy to wystarczyło? – Tomek przeszedł do najistotniejszego aspektu planu – Wypuścili was?  
\- O, widzisz, Tomku, ten plan nie zakładał uwolnienia nas.  
\- Nie? – syn wyraźnie do reszty się pogubił.  
\- Nie oficjalnie. Zakładał, cóż… można by powiedzieć prośbę o zabicie nas w inny sposób.  
\- Co – tu nawet nie było pytającego tonu, Tomek wydusił to słowo w krótki, zdławiony sposób.  
\- Cóż, to właśnie przekazaliśmy wodzowi…  
\- Ale-ee… ale po co?!  
\- By zyskać na czasie, warunkach i szacunku wojowników i zostawić sobie ewentualne wyjście awaryjne – odezwał się trzeci głos koło nich.   
Smuga ze spokojem skinął im obu głową, jakby wcale nieświadomy, co tak wstrząsnęło Tomkiem, dosiadł się do nich.  
\- Widzisz, powiedziałem im wtedy, że jesteśmy gotowi na śmierć, ale jesteśmy wojownikami i nie będziemy umierać jak niewolnicy. Chcemy ginąć z honorem, albo sami zmarnujemy swoją krew i nadal nie zażegnają nieurodzaju.  
Tomek odruchowo wzniósł dłonie.  
\- Po co?!  
\- Nie trzymali nas już potem w jaskini. Wódz wezwał mnie na rozmowę, uznał, że uszanują naszą wolę. Dali się przekonać także dzięki atlatlowi. Mieliśmy stoczyć walkę na śmierć i życie o świcie następnego dnia, z własnej woli, z honorem oddając swe życie w ofierze.  
Tomek odetchnął głęboko. Skoro obaj łowcy siedzieli przy nim, do tragedii dojść wtedy nie mogło. Ale wciąż, tak spokojne mówienie o czymś tak ostatecznym nijak nie pasowało do nastroju jego zdaniem.  
Powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Z kim mieliście walczyć? Wygraliście i dlatego żyjecie?  
Dostrzegł lekką niepewność w spojrzeniach, jakimi wymienili się obaj rozmówcy. Potem jednocześnie zwrócili wzrok na niego.  
\- Och… - Tomek zrozumiał, ze zgrozą spytał – Mieliście walczyć…?  
\- Między sobą – dokończył Smuga z tym swoim niezachwianym, irytującym spokojem – Tak. Życie jednego wojownika byłoby dość dużą ofiarą. Zwycięzcę za to przyjęto by do plemienia, bo wykazał się w chwili próby i pomógł przegnać nieurodzaj.  
Tomek chwilę patrzył na nich w ciszy, nim powoli skinął głową.  
\- To prawie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy Apacze przyjęli Tadka tuż po tym jak prawie zginął przy palu męczarni… tylko Tadek nie musiał nikogo zabić, by ocaleć. Nikogo, a co dopiero… - nie dokończył, ze zgrozą potoczył po nich spojrzeniem – Nie wiem, czy bym zniósł taką myśl czekając bezczynnie w jaskini.   
\- Ja też – Wilmowski skinął głową – Zapewne dlatego o niczym nie wiedziałem aż do tamtej nocy.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- Dlatego i też dlatego, że planowałem dopuścić do walki tylko w całkowitej ostateczności.  
\- Ale dopuszczałeś w ogóle taką myśl? – zdumiał się Tomek – Opcję waszej walki na śmierć i życie?   
Podróżnik niemrawo wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Niczego nie można było wykluczyć – widząc, jak chłopak pobladł, poprawił się i dodał uspokajająco – Ale to było tylko takie „gdybanie”, bardzo pesymistyczne i średnio realne. Podobnie jak twoja interwencja podczas egzekucji Tadka, skoro już porównujemy te dwie chwile. Wiedziałeś, że Czarna Błyskawica to człowiek honoru i na pewno cię nie zabije. Ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy miałeś myśl, że jeśli wszystko zawiedzie, zginiecie obaj.  
Tomek powoli skinął głową.   
\- I jak wam się udało? Co z walką, nie było jej, tak?  
\- Nie było – zapewnił łagodnie Wilmowski – Zwialiśmy przed świtem.   
\- Ale…   
\- Po mojej rozmowie z wodzem Indianie zaprowadzili nas do wioski, pozwolili się pożegnać, wezwać Ducha Opiekuńczego na pomoc, porozmawiać między sobą i siedzieć do rana bez więzów w chacie pilnowanej tylko przez jednego człowieka – wyjaśnił Smuga – I to właśnie po to była ta cała dramatyczna scena z ostrzem.  
Tomek zerknął na ojca jakby tknięty nową myślą.  
\- Nie masz śladu po rozcięciu… ta krew… nie była twoja, prawda?  
Wilmowski skinął głową, zerkając na Smugę. Ten parsknął lekko.  
\- W tamtych czasach jeszcze mi dłonie nie drżały, ale wciąż nie ryzykowałbym nawet najmniejszego cięcia, nie jestem chirurgiem – odparł może nawet z rozbawieniem, unosząc prawą dłoń samymi palcami – Wszyscy widzieli to, co mieli widzieć, czyli plamę krwi.  
\- Przeraża mnie lodowata logika tego planu – wyznał Tomek powoli – A myślałem, że przegięciem było składanie Sally i Natki w ofierze u Kampów…   
\- Cóż… - Smuga zaśmiał się lekko – To w sumie był całkiem analogiczny plan.   
Tomek ponuro skinął głową, ale szybko odepchnął od siebie wspomnienie żony, skaczącej z okrzykiem w gardziel przepaści w skalnym mieście Kampów.   
\- Wracając, jesteście po rozmowie z wodzem, siedzicie w chacie i cholera jasna, przeraża mnie to, że wcale nie jesteście uratowani, tylko dopiero czekacie na śmierć…   
\- Tak – padło jednocześnie z obu stron.   
Łowcy porozumieli się wzrokiem. Tomek mimochodem się uśmiechnął, bo nadal rozczulało go to, na jak wysokim poziomie ci dwaj mieli rozwiniętą komunikację niewerbalną między sobą.   
Smuga skinął krótko głową, jakby uznawał, że skoro Andrzej zaczął opowiadać, to niech dokończy ten epizod. Wilmowski skwitował to małym ruchem głowy i wrócił do opowieści.

*******

Smuga nie wrócił do jaskini, kazano mu czekać pod chatą wodza, gdy już udzielono im zgody na śmierć godną wojownika.   
Wilmowski, któremu nadal nikt niczego nie raczył wyjaśnić, przyszedł z wojownikami posłusznie, w milczeniu rozglądając się po prowadzących go Indianach, którzy nagle nie przejawiali już wrogich zamiarów. Ze spokojem, niemal przyjaźnie go ponaglili, by zszedł do wioski.  
Powiedli ich obu do wielkiej chaty, tam zamknęli drzwi za nimi bez jednego słowa.  
Smuga zerknął na przyjaciela ukradkiem.  
\- Plan zadziałał, wszystko po naszej myśli.  
\- Twojej – poprawił go cicho Andrzej – Powiesz mi wreszcie, co uknułeś?  
\- Zaraz. Najpierw musimy pomówić z Duchem Opiekuńczym, wtedy zostawią nas samych.   
Z mroku kąta po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia wysunął się szaman w uroczystym stroju i pokryty barwami, które nawet Wilmowskiemu wydawały się jasno mówić, że w wiosce dzieje się coś ważnego.  
Smuga skłonił się lekko, unosząc dłoń. Po sekundzie zwłoki Andrzej powtórzył za nim ten gest.  
\- Wezwij swojego Ducha – rzucił szeptem Smuga.  
\- Mojego co?  
\- Mów coś. Uroczyście, powoli, jakbyś się modlił… cokolwiek, mów cokolwiek. Jesteś wojownikiem noc przed chlubną walką o życie. Coś jak gladiatorzy. Mów coś, by myślał, że prosisz Ducha o opiekę nad tobą. Musimy się go pozbyć z chaty.   
Andrzej Wilmowski nie spał od trzech dni, nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje wokół niego, w ówczesnych latach średnio znał hiszpański, a narzecza indiańskiego nie rozumiał ni w ząb. Niemal poderżnięto mu gardło i naprawdę, psiakrew, nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić lub mówić jako wojownik idący na jakąś walkę.  
Nie miał w głowie absolutnie żadnego takiego utworu… nie pamiętał nic, co nadawałoby się na modlitwę.   
Powoli skłonił się ponownie, by zyskać na czasie. A potem zerknął na sufit chaty i wciąż cholernie dobrze czuł, że nie pamięta absolutnie żadnego uroczystego tekstu po polsku. Po za jednym, który umiałby powiedzieć dość uroczyście…   
I oto w sercu amazońskiej dżungli zabrzmiał cichy, spokojny głos, z namaszczeniem wymawiający słowa:  
 _\- „Wpłynąłem na suchego przestwór oceanu…”_  
Smuga nie zaczął się śmiać tylko dlatego, że był zbyt skupiony na konfrontacji z szamanem, by skojarzyć, skąd może znać te słowa.  
Przy _„błyszczącym Dniestrze”_ coś go tknęło.   
Spojrzał ukradkiem na pogrążonego w uroczystej zadumie Wilmowskiego, jakby na chwilę sam zapomniał, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć.  
Szaman skłonił się, mrucząc coś. A potem wyszedł.  
Smuga zaczął mówić podobnie spokojnym, skupionym tonem, jeszcze nim szaman zniknął na zewnątrz.  
\- O świcie staniemy razem do walki. Jeden ginie, drugi zostaje w plemieniu. Uciekamy dziś w nocy, krótko po północy. Jeśli jednak nie uda nam się uciec… co mało prawdopodobne, ale zawsze lepiej się z tym liczyć… to wtedy, po wygranej walce, zwrócisz się do wodza o przyjęcie cię do plemienia. Zapominasz o naszej wyprawie. Oficjalnie nie żyjesz. Każą ci się żenić, to się żenisz. Czekasz do pory łowów za jakieś dwa miesiące i wtedy kradniesz łódź i spływasz rzeką jak najdalej. Kierujesz się na plantacje kauczuku. Stamtąd do Manaus. Tam jest ktoś, kto ci pomoże.   
Słysząc to, Wilmowski uznał, że wolałby jednak recytować Mickiewicza do rana, niż dowiedzieć się, co jest grane.   
Smuga chyba to wyczuł, bo powoli przeniósł wzrok na niego.  
\- Ale bądźmy dobrej myśli, na razie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem – wysilił się nawet na słaby uśmiech, ze wszystkich sił usiłując przekonać przyjaciela, że wcale tak źle jeszcze nie jest i nie ma się czego bać, choć wokoło zapanowała ciemność.   



	7. Z deszczu pod tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wielka ucieczka i jeszcze większe kłopoty, w które wpakowali się Wilmuga.
> 
> "Battle Cry" Imagine Dragons

_„Just one more time before I go_   
_I'll let you know_   
_That all this time I've been afraid_   
_Wouldn't let it show_   
_Nobody can save me now, no_   
_Nobody can save me now”_

  
\- Już zmierzch zapada…  
\- Mhm.  
 _\- „nigdzie drogi, ni kurhanu.”_  
\- Janek, zamknij się, dobra? Długo mi to będziesz wypominał? Spanikowałem trochę, jasne? – mruknął zmęczonym tonem Wilmowski – Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić, że mam sobie ogarnąć tekst modlitwy przy szamanie.   
Smuga opanował śmiech tylko dlatego, że mógłby tym zepsuć cały nastrój i wzbudzić podejrzenia wartownika. Spoważniał jednak po jakiejś chwili obserwowania Wilmowskiego, snującego się bez celu po chacie, do której kazano im iść po rozmowach z Duchem.  
Mimo półmroku widział wyraźnie zdenerwowanie, malujące się na twarzy przyjaciela. Zamyślił się.   
\- Przepraszam – odparł cicho, już bez żartów.   
Andrzej otrząsnął się z zadumy, spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, które jeszcze wzrosło, gdy Smuga dodał wyjaśniająco:  
\- Że cię nie wtajemniczyłem… i za tamten numer z ostrzem, ogółem za wszystko przepraszam. Tych Indian też… powinienem był ich wcześniej zauważyć, być czujniejszy.  
\- Janek, idź spać, bo zaczynasz mówić od rzeczy – przerwał mu ze spokojem Wilmowski – Jak miałeś ich zauważyć, rozmawiając ze mną? Przecież wiemy obaj, że jak temat jest ciężki, poświęcasz większość uwagi rozmowie i… i mi… nie światu wokoło.   
Urwał, przez chwilę w mroku chaty patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, nim Andrzej powoli wstrząsnął głową i z ociąganiem oderwał wzrok od przyjaciela.   
\- Poważnie, może spróbuj zasnąć, nie śpisz już jakieś cztery dni chyba.   
\- Ty też – zauważył cicho Smuga.  
\- Ty knułeś plan ucieczki a ja oglądałem sobie kamienie, średnio to było sprawiedliwe.   
Podróżnik zapatrzył się na ścianę w chwili, gdy tylko geograf pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Musimy wyczuć moment tuż po północy. Nie ma czasu na spanie, spać będziemy w obozie, jak tylko zwiejemy jakąś dobę drogi w głąb dżungli – postanowił, dodając ponuro sam do siebie – O ile obóz wciąż istnieje.  
Wilmowski spojrzał na niego powoli, z głębokim namysłem.   
\- Skoro tak, to do północy zostały nam cztery godziny. Czuwamy na zmianę, do spania.  
Smuga westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Przypomnij mi od kiedy rozdzielasz warty?  
\- Okazjonalnie od naszej pierwszej wyprawy i twojego postrzelenia w dżungli. Dobranoc.  
\- Co za uparty typ – mruknął pod nosem, kładąc się ścianie w kącie chaty.  
\- Słyszałem – odparł mu z lekkim rozbawieniem Andrzej.  
Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, spojrzał na przyjaciela od razu. Uśmiechnął się słabo. Smuga zasnął momentalnie, ledwie skulił się na ziemi. Tak, oczywiście, że wcale nie potrzebował snu na tamtą chwilę, oczywiście.

*******

\- O! To prawie jak wtedy w pociągu z Warszawy! – przypomniał sobie Tomek, nie kryjąc rozbawienia.  
Smuga posłał mu urażone, grobowe spojrzenie.  
\- To było dawno i nieprawda. Nie przerywaj. Mów dalej, And…  
\- Czekaj, to jak długo wtedy nie spałeś, skoro udało mi się ciebie uśpić gadaniem? – zastanowił się Tomek nagle.  
\- O czym mówicie? – Wilmowski uniósł brwi, bo nie bardzo rozumiał ucieczkę Smugi od tematu, czy jego drążenie przez syna.  
\- Nic ważnego – podróżnik uciszył Tomka ostrym spojrzeniem – Wracając do…  
\- Kilka dni, prawda?  
\- Kilka.  
\- Cały czas, gdy byłeś w Warszawie, tak? – Tomek nie chciał ustąpić tak łatwo.  
Smuga westchnął ciężko, potem pokiwał głową.   
\- Tak, cały czas.  
Tomek posmutniał, jakoś z perspektywy lat już go ta sytuacja mniej bawiła. Skinął głową.  
\- Teraz to mi głupio.  
Podróżnik machnął ręką, zbywając temat.  
\- Nie powinno być. Spokojnie, nic się nie działo.   
\- Pilnowałeś mnie… to dlatego?  
\- Też. No i tak… tak średnio polubiliśmy się z państwem Karskimi, więc odruchowo nie spałem, nie chcąc na nich polegać.   
\- O tym nie słyszałem… - zauważył z wyczekującym spokojem Andrzej, patrząc na nich w zadumie.  
Smuga wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie ma o czym mówić – mruknął wykrętnie – Serio, sprawa niewarta gadania – dodał, gdy badawcze spojrzenie spoczęło na nim – Ale jeśli chcesz, pogadamy o tym później. Na razie wróćmy do tematu, dobrze? – skapitulował po namyśle.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się lekko na te słowa, ale nie chcąc być wyrzuconym z rozmowy, uciszonym czy spiorunowanym spojrzeniem, powstrzymał się od komentarza.  
Taktownie zmienił temat, rzucając:  
\- Teraz już rozumiem, czemu tak was bawiła moja recytacja „Inwokacji”, by podpalić wodę.  
Obaj łowcy zerknęli z uśmiechami na niego, potem na siebie.  
\- Ta – Andrzej westchnął z udawaną rezygnacją – Szczególnie ktoś miał ubaw z tego, wypominał mi moje „Stepy” i tydzień recytował mi Mickiewicza w ramach rozmów – skrzywił się zbolało.  
Smuga miał minę szalenie z siebie dumnego.  
Tomek parsknął więc cicho, pokiwał głową i uznał:  
\- Wróćmy do opowieści.

*******

Wilmowski z ciężkim sercem obudził Smugę tuż przed północą, potrząsając nim za ramię, gdy syczenie nic nie dało.   
Nieprzytomne spojrzenie zrobiło się zdenerwowane, ledwie do podróżnika dotarł sens szeptanych słów: „obudź się, już zaraz północ”. Usiadł na ziemi, z wyrzutem patrząc na geografa.  
\- Miałeś mnie obudzić…  
\- Budzę.  
\- Miało być na zmianę – przypomniał cicho.  
Wilmowski wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Kłamałem o tych zmianach. Musiałem cię jakoś skłonić do spania – wyjaśnił bez większego przejęcia, a widząc urażoną minę przyjaciela, dodał – Dobra, dobra, obaj wiemy, że nie umiesz się na mnie złościć, nie wysilaj się.  
Z jakiegoś powodu Smuga nawet nie próbował się odgryźć. Pewnie kwestia spontanicznej ucieczki za bardzo zaprzątała jego myśli, by teraz sobie pozwolić na gadanie o tym, kto się na kogo umie wkurzać.   
Podszedł powoli do ściany przy drzwiach, chwilę nadsłuchiwał w ciszy, usiłując dojrzeć coś przez szpary. Zastygł w bezruchu, przyczajony, obserwując wartownika. Zamyślił się.   
Powoli zerknął na Andrzeja. Choć nic nie powiedział, minę miał ewidentnie posępną. Przeszedł przez chatę, odsuwając się na drugi koniec. Zamarł, wpatrzony w ścianę, jakby miała do niego przemówić, albo usłużnie zabrać swoje jestestwo na bok, pozwalając im zbiec do dżungli.  
Wilmowski w ciszy patrzył na niego, czekając na jakieś pomysły.  
Tylko lekko uniósł brwi, gdy przyjaciel przyłożył sobie gwałtownie dłonie do czoła, mamrocząc coś co brzmiało jak: _„myśl, cholera, myśl”_ okraszone kilkoma skomplikowanymi epitetami.  
\- Janku, ty masz jakiś pomysł, tak? – upewnił się z lekkim niepokojem Wilmowski.  
\- Tak. Miałem. Ale on zakładał, że wartownik nie będzie stał tuż obok drzwi i uda się je otworzyć po cichu.  
\- Oparłeś cały ten plan na założeniu, gdzie ktoś będzie stał?  
\- Myślę – syknął Smuga napiętym tonem.  
Wilmowski skinął słabo głową i usiadł przy ścianie.  
\- No to myśl.  
Smuga machnął ręką i postanowił zrezygnowanym tonem:  
\- Dobra, nie przylazł Mahomet do góry, to się góra sama musiała pofatygować do niego – kiwnął do Andrzeja i rzucił – Zawołaj go.  
\- Kogo?  
\- Wartownika. Zawołaj go. Skoro nie możemy wyjść niepostrzeżenie do niego, niech on przyjdzie do nas.   
Wilmowski wstał, z niezrozumieniem wskazał drzwi chatki.  
\- Mam zawołać wartownika, żeby do nas przyszedł?   
\- Mhm.  
\- A co mam wołać?  
\- Wszystko jedno i tak nie zrozumie – parsknął odkrywczo, a potem dodał, wyjaśniając – Wołaj, co chcesz, byle ton się zgadzał i go tutaj przyciągnął. Możesz krzyczeć nawet „którędy na Grunwald?”, byle chłop wlazł do środka – Smuga powoli podszedł do ściany przy drzwiach, złowieszczo strzelając kośćmi prawej dłoni. Uniósł rękę w geście nakazującym ciszę.   
Andrzej westchnął cicho.  
\- I czemu ja się z tobą właściwie zadaję…?  
Smuga rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że i on się nad tym czasami zastanawia. A potem ponaglił go ruchem i Wilmowski nie miał wyboru, musiał zrobić swoje.  
Uprzejme stukanie w drzwi i wołanie po angielsku o pomoc niewiele dało. Indianin ani drgnął, pewien, że to część rozmowy.   
Smuga westchnął, przewrócił oczami i na migi polecił nieco agresywniejsze podejście do tematu.  
Wilmowski huknął w drzwi dłonią i warknął po polsku:  
\- Czy możesz tutaj psiakrew przyleźć, żeby mój przyjaciel mógł dać ci w łeb?! Poważnie, spieszy nam się!!   
Smuga uniósł kciuk w górę, gdy usłyszeli ruch wartownika i jego krok ku drzwiom, a potem zgrzyt zasuwy, gdy Wilmowski raz jeszcze huknął w nie otwartą dłonią.   
Smuga skulił się do skoku, ledwie ciemna postać wsunęła się powoli do środka, zaglądając pytająco, podejrzliwie łypiąc na Wilmowskiego, który zaczął mówić po polsku, wyczekującym tonem, żywo gestykulując.  
\- Słuchaj no, rzecz w tym, że wybraliście dosłownie najgorszy moment, by nas składać w ofierze. Jakbyście nas złapali pięć lat temu, to bym się nie obraził nawet za bardzo. Ale teraz jest pewien problem, wiesz? – rozłożył ręce i dobitnie uznał – Nie zamierzam umierać ani za wasze ziemniaki, ani w ogóle w najbliższej przyszłości! Czeka na mnie syn i mam zamiar go odzyskać. Więc z góry cię przepraszam za… za to właśnie… - dodał, bo ostatnich słów Indianin nie mógł już słyszeć, ogłuszony precyzyjnym ciosem w skroń i pokonany dodatkowo w duszeniu.   
Smuga otrzymał go w uścisku, nie pozwalając mu upaść na ziemię. Powoli położył go pod ścianą, gdy już upewnił się, że ten nie stanowi zagrożenia.  
Zabrał mu nóż i włócznię, szybko nałożył więzy i knebel.  
\- Masz wprawę, wiele osób już pojmałeś? – rzucił szeptem Andrzej, gdy po cichu przymknął drzwi.   
Smuga parsknął pod nosem. Potem wskazał ciemną ziemię przy progu chaty.  
\- Włosy i twarz, tylko szybko – polecił szeptem, a sam rozejrzał się przez szparę w ścianie po raz kolejny.   
Andrzej sam siebie ofuknął w duchu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że trzęsą mu się ręce, gdy szybkimi ruchami choć trochę zakrył jasne włosy. Smuga ocenił robotę szybkim spojrzeniem, skinął głową.   
Wysunął się z chatki pierwszy, powolnym, pewnym ruchem, dzierżąc broń Indianina w dłoni i polegając na gęstym, parnym mroku nocy.  
Przywołał Andrzeja małym ruchem trzymanej za plecami dłoni, ledwie rozejrzał się wokoło. Wioska spała, warty rozstawiono nieco dalej, skąd blask ognisk nie sięgał do chaty z jeńcami.  
Gdyby nadal mieli status więźniów, wokół roiłoby się od straży. Ale jako wojownicy w noc przed dobrowolną ofiarą, mieli zapewniony spokój i ten młodzik z włócznią stał przed drzwiami bardziej pro forma.   
Wilmowski w duchu pogratulował Smudze wiadomości o zwyczajach Indian na tak szeroką skalę, by nawet oni dali się nabrać na ich intencje.   
Wyszedł chyłkiem, płynnym, sprężystym ruchem omijając próg.  
Przykleił się do ściany chaty, by nawet z daleka nie odcinać się w mroku, śledził wzrokiem otoczenie, co jakiś czas zerkając na Smugę.  
Przy ofiarnym drzewie leżała ich broń, atlatl i sztucery, nawet pas z rewolwerami. Wzrok Andrzeja od razu skierował się w tamtą stronę. Smuga akurat obrócił się, przeczesując wzrokiem okolicę.  
Porozumieli się wzrokiem, wskazując sobie nawzajem ich broń niemal w tej samej chwili. Smuga ruchem oczu przekazał wiadomość, patrząc najpierw na niego, potem na drzewo. Wilmowski szybko zamknął i otworzył oczy w zastępstwie zbyt gwałtownego ruchu kiwnięcia głową.   
Powoli przesunął się wzdłuż chaty aż na linię drzewa. Smuga powoli kręcił się przed drzwiami, wyważonym, spokojnym krokiem, jak wcześniej co jakiś czas czynił Indianin dla odpędzenia uczucia senności.   
Wilmowski także pokonał otwarty teren powolnym, spokojnym krokiem, dobrze wiedząc, że gwałtowny zryw do biegu przykułby uwagę wart równie dobrze, co wrzask: _„ej, ludzie, ja tu sobie uciekam!”._   
Zniknął z oczu ewentualnemu obserwatorowi na linii pól uprawnych, które zaczynały się nieco za drzewem ofiarnym.   
Skulony, przemknął w mroczniejszych od reszty otoczenia plamach zarośli aż do drzewa. Dopiął pas, bo ten leżał najbliżej.   
Atlatl na szczęście był w kołczanie razem z kilkoma oszczepami.   
Największe wyzwanie stanowiły oba sztucery, zawieszone na gałęzi na tej wysokości, że musiał się wyprostować, by je zdjąć.   
Spojrzał na Smugę, powoli unormował oddech.  
A potem wstał, przysunięty do drzewa jak tylko się dało najbliżej.   
Zaczepił się… jeden karabin utknął, zaczepiwszy lufą o drzewo.  
Wilmowski z trudem opanował zdenerwowanie, które darło mu się drżącym głosem na dnie myśli, by szarpnął mocno, urwał pasek i schylił się czym prędzej.   
Usilnie spokojnym ruchem sięgnął nad głowę, szukając po omacku po gałęziach. Bezgłośnie odetchnął z ulgą, gdy sztucer swobodnie opadł w jego dłoni, odplątany.  
Schylił się powoli, zakładając broń na ramię.  
Wrócił spojrzeniem do Smugi, który właśnie stał przy chacie, oparty plecami o drzwi.  
Wyraźnie jednak odwrócił na moment głowę ku polom uprawnym, zawiesił tam wzrok na moment i znów spojrzał na drzewo ofiarne, nim powrócił do patrzenia na bok, gdzieś ku wartom, niby to bezcelowo.  
Wilmowski zrozumiał.  
Schylił się z powrotem, powoli wycofał do pól, do małej ścieżki wiodącej daleko wzdłuż upraw – a raczej ich braków z racji nieurodzaju – aż do dżungli.  
Dawno nie skradał się w ten sposób, co innego niepostrzeżenie zbliżać się do czegoś, by to coś upolować, a co innego próbować samemu nie dać się zauważyć i (w domyśle) upolować.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak Smuga zamierzał go dogonić, ale znał go zbyt długo, by teraz się tym martwić i wykłócać ruchami głowy czy gestami w martwej ciszy wioski z dwóch stron placu.  
Przemknął do dżungli w miarę szybko, jednak jemu zdawało się, że musiały minąć godziny, nim ukrył się wśród gęstwiny.  
Tam schował się strategicznie na tyle, by móc spojrzeć ku wiosce.  
Smugi przy drzwiach nie było, musiał też zniknąć.  
Warty nie ruszyły się od ognisk, a cała wioska spała.  
Wilmowski odetchnął z ulgą. Wydawało się, że wszystko poszło pomyślnie i jednak uda im się ujść z życiem.   
A potem nocną ciszę rozdarł zduszony okrzyk i palba karabinowa. I wszystko diabli wzięli.

********

\- To co? Jutro ciąg dalszy? – Wilmowski uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
\- CO?! No chyba nie! W takim momencie! – oburzył się Tomek – Nie możecie tak zrobić, tak nie wolno!  
Smuga pokiwał głową z namysłem.  
\- Tak, myślę, że to dobry moment na przerwę.   
\- Tak się nie robi!! – Tomek patrzył na nich wzrokiem skopanego psa, niedowierzając wręcz, że mogliby zrobić coś tak okropnego i zakończyć dzienną porcję opowieści akurat w tym danym momencie.  
Smuga pierwszy nie zniósł powagi, zaczął się cicho śmiać.   
Andrzej uśmiechnął się, pokiwał głową.  
\- No dobrze… uspokój się, Tomku i usiądź, proszę. Jeszcze z dziesięć minut pogadamy.  
\- Dokończcie chociaż wątek! – nalegał niestrudzenie.  
\- To nie jest takie proste, Tomku. Bo nowy wątek zaczął się właśnie wraz z tymi strzałami…

*******

Nie widział nigdzie Smugi, rozejrzał się za nim z niepokojem, ale wszędzie wokół wciąż był tylko mrok i duszna, gęsta dżungla.   
W pierwszym odruchu chciał wrócić, wybiec z ukrycia i rozejrzeć się wokół z otwartej przestrzeni, by odszukać przyjaciela.   
Nakazał sobie spokój.  
Wsunął się jeszcze głębiej w chaszcze, patrząc wokoło uważnie. Wartownicy rozsypali szyk, ogniska pogasły.  
Huknęły kolejne strzały, wrzawa okrzyków dochodziła od strony warty. I w tym momencie, po krótkim namyśle, Andrzej zrozumiał.  
Walka trwała w okolicy wart. Nie był to pościg za nimi, a jakiś bunt zapewne, może atak innego plemienia na to, które ich pojmało.  
Ledwie uformował ten wniosek w myślach, zarośla za nim zaszeleściły. Odwrócił się od razu w tamtą stronę, sięgając do kabury z rewolwerami.  
W porę odróżnił znajomą postać, która wypadła spomiędzy listowia, ciężko łapiąc oddech i unosząc dłonie, by nie dostać kulki w żebra.  
\- Cholera, jesteś… - ucieszył się Wilmowski, dopadając przyjaciela.   
W następnej chwili jednak cała radość zniknęła, ustępując strachowi, ledwie poczuł ciepłą, lepką plamę na barku Smugi i usłyszał odruchowy syk bólu.  
\- Dostałeś!  
\- Rykoszet, to nic… nic, przeszło, draśnięte… daj broń… idziemy! – wydusił z trudem Smuga, machając dłonią, jakby odpędzał się od natrętnej muchy.  
Ale Wilmowski był już w połowie oceny rany na tyle, na ile mógł to zrobić po ciemku. I nie dał się odpędzić gestem. Oderwał nadszarpany rękaw koszuli i prowizorycznie zatamował krwawienie.   
\- Powiedz coś – zażądał przejętym szeptem.  
\- Nie mam przestrzelonego płuca… tym razem – parsknął Smuga – Dzięki – dodał, zerkając na ramię i opatrunek – A teraz spadamy. Prowadź nas ku rzece.  
\- Ja?  
\- Ty masz nosa do dróg na czuja przez dżunglę. Tylko oddaj mi broń – przypomniał, powstrzymując Andrzeja w pół kroku – Szyk bitewny jak coś.  
\- Duże słowo jak na dwóch ludzi – parsknął szeptem Wilmowski, nim ruszył przodem w dżunglę zatopioną w mroku.   
Wiedział jednak, że określenie było wciąż równie zobowiązujące, co wtedy, gdyby było ich ze trzydziestu chłopa.   
Skulony z karabinem w dłoni, szedł, przeczesując wzrokiem przód i lewą stronę otoczenia. Lekko oparty łokciem o jego plecy, Smuga miał oko na tyły i prawą stronę.  
Uszli z pół kilometra w głąb gąszczu, gdy Smuga odsunął się krok na bok i polecił wyraźnie zmęczonym tonem:  
\- Dobra, skoro na razie cisza i spokój… to jeden za drugim biegiem.  
\- Zły pomysł – zaoponował od razu Wilmowski, nawet nie zerkając na niego i nie zwalniając kroku – Chowamy się przy rzece i czekamy do rana.   
\- Ale…  
\- Chciałeś, żebym prowadził, bez dyskusji! – uciął napiętym tonem Andrzej. Raz już przerabiał błąkanie się po dżungli z rannym towarzyszem i jakoś nie miał ochoty na powtórkę z rozrywki.  
Smuga nie kłócił się, choć był daleki od opadnięcia z sił. Po namyśle przyznał rację geografowi.  
Do rzeki dotarli dość szybko, prowadzeni przez Wilmowskiego według gwiazd i roślinności, a z czasem też odgłosami rzecznego życia.  
Zarośla na brzegu były dość gęste, by schować się w nich tymczasowo. Byli jednak wciąż kawał drogi od obozu i mostu z lin.  
Schowali się przy ziemi, kuląc i rozglądając wciąż wokoło, nieświadomi nawet, jak bardzo upodobniło ich to do zwierząt, kryjących się przed myśliwym w leśnym wykrocie.  
Nawet oddechy ściszali nerwowo, tłumiąc je dłonią. Smuga nie krwawił już tak obficie, nie wyglądał też na wiele bardziej zmęczonego od Wilmowskiego. Ale to zapewne dlatego, że obaj byli wyczerpani, brudni i bardziej przypominający z wyglądu leśne diabły.  
Pozostawało im mieć nadzieję, że ekspedycja nie uzna za stosowne ich zastrzelić, gdy ich spotkają. Równie silną żywili przy tym nadzieję, że reszta wyprawy nigdzie nie poszła, a jeśli nawet, to nie zaszli daleko i łatwo będzie ich namierzyć.

Nawet im się nie śniło, jak wiele podczas ich nieobecności wydarzyło się w obozie… w obozie, którego fizycznie już w tamtej chwili nie było. 

Ale oni nie wiedzieli o tym, nie mogli wiedzieć.

Przeczekali w zaroślach do rana, nie zmrużywszy oka, spięci w gotowości do walki w każdej chwili, strzelając wokoło zdenerwowanymi, podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami zaszczutej przez obławę zwierzyny.   
Gdy dżungla zabrzmiała zewem życia, budzącego się wraz z promieniami słońca, dwaj łowcy jednocześnie unieśli głowy i oni witając nowy dzień z tak bezbrzeżną ulgą i radością, jak dzicz wokoło, która rozśpiewała się, rozszumiała i szemraniem, trzaskami poniosła dobrą nowinę do wszystkich, którzy doczekali tego świtu.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się, sam nie wiedział nawet kiedy. Z takim zupełnie naturalnym, odruchowym uśmiechem spojrzał na przyjaciela i pokiwał lekko głową, gdy ujrzał identyczny uśmiech na drugiej, umorusanej twarzy.  
Wyleźli z kryjówki powoli, rozprostowując mięśnie, ścierpnięte od kulenia się w bezruchu, bo każdy szelest zdawał się grzmotem roznosić w nocnej ciszy i bali się nawet oddychać głośniej.  
\- Dobra, rzeka jest – rzucił szeptem Smuga – To teraz, profesorze, niech mi pan powie, gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy.  
\- W dżungli – profesor Wilmowski nawet się szczególnie nie musiał namyślać – Na pewno poniżej obozu. Idziemy w górę rzeki, pamiętam te zarośla, gdzie sobie surfowałeś po rzece, a ja zbudowałem most. Nawet jak nie ma już mostu, coś się wymyśli.   
\- Nie idziemy do mostu – zaoponował Smuga – Tam nas będą szukać. Nadamy wiadomość na wysokości obozu.  
\- Racja. Ale to i tak jeszcze kawałek stąd będzie.  
Szli szybko, prawie nie rozmawiając ze sobą. Zbyt zmęczeni byli na rozmowę, zbyt niepewnym wciąż było to tymczasowe bezpieczeństwo, by mogli sobie pozwolić na dyskusje.

Zapewne też właśnie dziełem zmęczenia było to, że prawie wleźli na obozujących w dżungli ludzi i dopiero przegłos rozmów zwrócił ich uwagę.  
Smuga zatrzymał się raptownie, bez nawet drobnego ostrzeżenia.  
Byli z dziesięć metrów od obozu.  
Dłonie od razu zawarły się na karabinach. Zerknęli po sobie ze zdumieniem pomieszanym z niepokojem.   
Zapach dymu dotarł do nich dopiero wtedy, z opóźnieniem, stłumiony przez gęstwinę.   
Smuga zmrużył oczy, usiłując dojrzeć cokolwiek pomiędzy zaroślami. Nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć, by wsłuchać się w zniekształcone wciąż głosy rozmów, gdy wtem gąszcz zaszeleścił gdzieś obok.  
Obaj zamarli odruchowo, gdy powitał ich ostry, suchy głos, wymawiający słowa płynną angielszczyzną:  
\- Stójcie! Kto wy? Rzućcie broń!!  
Brodaty mężczyzna w stroju trapera wysunął się z ukrycia powoli, mierząc ku nim z karabinu. To był biały człowiek, w okularach, z kapeluszem i nowoczesnym karabinem.  
Wilmowski odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Dzień dobry – odezwał się spokojnie, odkładając sztucer na ziemię. Smuga także położył broń, ale nie uniósł dłoni – Jesteśmy przewodnikami wyprawy badawczej profesora Ulyssesa Owena. Z Europy. Nie mamy złych zamiarów.   
\- Europejczycy? – zdumiał się obcy myśliwy – Wyglądacie panowie, bez urazy, ale dość… dziko…  
\- Zdołaliśmy uciec z niewoli u Indian – wyjaśnił Smuga, przejmując pałeczkę interakcji, po uważnym ocenieniu nieznajomego wzrokiem – Jak nie wierzycie, to idźcie w dół rzeki i na zachód, tam jest wioska.  
Obcy podróżnik zbliżył się do nich ostrożnie, oceniając ich twarze, podarte ubranie i broń. Jego uwagę przykuł atlatl na barku Wilmowskiego.  
\- O, to pan wykonał most na rzece? – zainteresował się. Nie chciał nawet odpowiedzi, sam uznał, nagle już zupełnie łagodnie – Panowie muszą być z tej wyprawy, którą spotkaliśmy wczoraj! Ależ panowie mają szczęście, oni już was spisali na straty!   
Opuścił karabin, podszedł ku nim z wyciągniętą dłonią, ściskając serdecznie ich dłonie, choć żaden z łowców nie podał swojego imienia, on przedstawił się pierwszy.  
\- Spencer Grant, praktycznie kolega po fachu. Proszę, niech panowie podniosą broń, proszę za mną, mamy obóz, a panom się przyda kąpiel i sen… bez urazy, proszę.  
Wilmowski z odruchową sympatią słuchał jowialnego słowotoku nowopoznanego, sam też przedstawił się szybko i ze szczerą radością przyjął zaproszenie do obozu innej wyprawy.  
Smuga z właściwym sobie brakiem wyczucia, zaprotestował:  
\- Nasz obóz jest niedaleko, a oni, jak sam pan mówi, martwią się o nas. Lepiej pójdziemy w swoją stronę.  
\- Ależ nie ma problemu, zaraz jeden z nas pobiegnie w górę rzeki z wieściami do nich. Panowie pozwolą tymczasem ze mną… pan jest ranny, zdaje się. Mamy wśród nas medyka, proszę.  
Wilmowskiego te argumenty przekonały, ponaglił przyjaciela spojrzeniem. Smuga skapitulował, wymusił na sobie w miarę uprzejme powitanie i ruszył do obozu jako ostatni.  
\- Mógłbyś czasami nie warczeć na ludzi – szepnął po polsku Andrzej, rzucając mu karcące spojrzenie.  
\- Odruchowo, przepraszam, ale nie ufam obcym z bronią, jasne?  
\- Oni chcą nam pomóc, a przerażający to bardziej jesteśmy my – zauważył łagodnie Wilmowski – Z resztą to tylko na chwilę.  
Spencer Grant powiódł ich do obozu, przedstawiając reszcie swych towarzyszy. Smuga ocenił zbiorowisko wzrokiem. Kilkunastu mężczyzn, wszyscy z bronią, ciemne namioty, wszystkie jednakowe, nawet odzież mieli bardzo podobną.  
Tak, ewidentnie była to zorganizowana wyprawa.   
Grant wydawał się dowodzić, on też rozdzielił obowiązku, wysyłając jednego z młodszych towarzyszy do obozu obcych.   
Wilmowski kilkoma syknięciami zmusił Smugę do przyjęcia pomocy medycznej, a sam pokrótce opowiedział Grantowi ich losy na tamtej wyprawie, gdy zatroskany Spencer zaczął szukać przyczyny wrogości jednego ze spotkanych podróżników.   
Chwilę później obaj siedzieli przy ognisku, grzejąc się i z wdzięcznością przyjmując zaoferowany ciepły posiłek.  
Żaden z towarzyszy Granta się nie odezwał przez ten czas. On jeden mówił, on jeden ze spokojem zaakceptował nieufne nastawienie Smugi do nich, skupiając się głównie na Wilmowskim w rozmowie.  
I dlatego właśnie Andrzej wyłapał zgrzyt jako pierwszy, choć to on przecież był pozytywnie nastawiony do nowych znajomych.   
Grant z przejęciem opowiedział, jak to słyszeli walkę między plemionami i strzały docierały aż do nich, ale gdy wysłali tam trzech ludzi na zwiady, wioska była już zdemolowana i pokryta wojennymi znakami, co wskazywało na bunt lub najazd innego plemienia.  
Wciąż z uprzejmym uśmiechem na twarzy, Wilmowski zauważył cicho po polsku do Smugi:  
\- Coś się tutaj nie zgadza.  
\- Tak? – podróżnik pozornie się tym nie przejął.  
\- Słyszeli strzały…  
\- Mhm.  
\- Janku… Indianie, którzy nas pojmali nie mieli broni palnej. Ty masz ranę po kuli, słyszeliśmy strzały… jakim cudem?  
Smuga zerknął na niego powoli, nie zdradził jednak po sobie napięcia czy zdenerwowania.  
\- To ci inni wojownicy mogli strzelać.   
\- Tak sądzisz?  
\- Nie. Tutejsze plemiona kryją się przed białymi, przed łowcami niewolników i plantatorami. W ogromnej większości nie mają broni palnej, nie umieją strzelać.  
\- Czyli… to nie była walka między Indianami.  
\- Zdecydowanie.  
Ich pozornie swobodna wymiana zdań nie została przeoczona przez Granta, który nagle jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał, rzucił:  
\- A panowie jeszcze, żeby było śmieszniej, pracują z moim starym znajomym!  
\- Tak? – Smuga uniósł brwi.  
\- Tak, właśnie o niego miałbym parę pytań do panów – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Spencer, kiwając głową.  
Dwóch z siedzących wokoło w całkowitym milczeniu ludzi zerknęło po sobie, jakby się upewniali.   
Wilmowski z rosnącym niepokojem ocenił ich sytuację i fakt, że siedzieli chwilowo otoczeni kordonem odpoczywających w przerażającej ciszy, uzbrojonych ludzi.  
Spojrzał na Granta z usilnie podtrzymywaną uprzejmością.  
\- Przekażemy mu je, proszę tylko podać nazwisko.  
\- Czekałem, aż pan zapyta! – ucieszył się Grant – Nazywa się Jason. Jason Mallory.   
Smuga zawahał się, powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- To nazwisko absolutnie nic mi nie mówi. Musiała chyba zajść pomyłka.  
Grant klepnął się w czoło.  
\- Ależ tak, tak, to cały Jason! Na pewno panowie znacie go pod innym nazwiskiem! Henry, chłopcze, pozwól no – machnął ręką na młodzika, który dotąd stał za namiotami.  
Smuga zmarszczył brwi. Tego dzieciaka wysłano z wieściami do ich obozu niecałe pół godziny wcześniej. Nie obróciłby w tym czasie w tę i z powrotem choćby naprawdę cholernie chciał.   
Teraz zbliżył się do dowódcy z jakąś pokaźną torbą, kładąc ją na ziemi obok niego. Ani na chwilę jego mina nie straciła obojętnego spokoju, nawet nie mruknął nic.   
Grant zaczął rozsznurowywać torbę.  
\- Widzicie panowie… mój znajomy ma wiele nazwisk, więc chyba najłatwiej będzie, gdy, o… - wepchnął dłoń do środka, a potem podniósł ją razem z zawartością i pokazał im ze spokojem.  
Menażka wypadła Wilmowskiemu z dłoni.  
\- Jezu Chryste – wyszeptał odruchowo.  
Smuga tylko pobladł.  
\- O nim mowa – wyjaśnił z niezmąconym, uprzejmym spokojem Spencer Grant, wciąż trzymając za włosy, precyzyjnie równo odrąbaną od ciała, głowę kucharza z ich wyprawy.


	8. Nie mam nic do stracenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrok gęstnieje i nadchodzi chwila, gdy boimy się, że koniec jest już bliski...
> 
> "Believer" Imagine Dragons

_„I was broken from a young age_  
_Taking my sulking to the masses_  
_Writing my poems for the few_  
_That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me_  
_Singing from heartache from the pain_  
_Taking my message from the veins_  
_Speaking my lesson from the brain_  
_Seeing the beauty through the..._

_Pain!_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_  
_Pain! You break me down and build me up, believer, believer_  
_Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain_  
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._  
_Pain!_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer”_

  
Smuga pierwszy opanował odruchowe wrażenie zgrozy na widok głowy kucharza. Bardzo powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nadal nie wiem o nim nic, po za faktem, że robi… robił… całkiem niezły gulasz.   
Grant uśmiechnął się, wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Cenię ludzi z poczuciem humoru – odparł z niezmąconym spokojem – Ale do rzeczy. Znacie już Jasona – wskazał wzrokiem makabryczny dowód tego stanu rzeczy – Więc wykażcie się większym rozumiem niż on… i po prostu odpowiedzcie na pytania.  
Smuga powoli wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Z największą przyjemnością. Gdybyśmy tylko mogli… Nie znaliśmy owego Jasona niemal wcale. Nie należał do rozmownych ludzi. Może należało jego zapytać, zanim ucięliście mu panowie głowę?   
Grant uśmiechnął się bez odrobiny rozbawienia.  
\- Sądzi pan, że to myśmy go… hm, skrócili o głowę?  
\- Tak, jakoś tak.  
\- Chyba pana lubię… - orzekł Spencer łagodnie.  
Smuga uniósł lekko brwi.  
\- Ale nie pozwoli nam pan odejść?  
\- Niestety – Grant pokręcił głową – Nie, dopóki nie dostanę odpowiedzi na kilka prostych pytań. Potem panów już nie będę kłopotał swoją osobą.  
Wilmowski ochłonął już zupełnie, odezwał się ze spokojem:  
\- Nie musi nas pan zabijać. Cokolwiek pana… znajomy… panu zrobił, nie byliśmy wtajemniczeni w nic. Zapłacono nam tylko za prowadzenie wyprawy. W obozie jest dokumentacja, zezwolenia i zapewne też jakieś zapiski.   
Grant spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Ależ ja nie miałem zamiaru panów pytać o żadne knowania Jasona. Skoro on nie powiedział mi, nie powiedziałby nikomu. Nie o to chodzi – kiwnął na Henry’ego, schował głowę Mallory’ego do torby i oddał ją chłopakowi – Widzicie, panowie… - złożył dłonie, ze skupieniem potoczył spojrzeniem po ich twarzach – Interesuje mnie coś innego. Coś, co jak sam pan powiedział, na pewno macie.  
Wilmowski zmarszczył brwi, z obojętnie spokojną miną wpatrywał się w Granta, czekając na dalsze słowa.   
Smuga nie odezwał się także, pozornie bez żadnych emocji siedząc naprzeciw człowieka, którego już zaczęli podejrzewać o dokonanie masakry w ich obozie.   
\- Trasa wyprawy – wyjaśnił Grant wciąż tym groteskowo przyjaznym tonem – Wszystko co związane z marszrutą.   
\- W sakwie są mapy.  
\- Zapiski na nich nie są kompletne – poinformował go uprzejmie Spencer – Jeśli mogę… który z panów wytyczał trasę wyprawy?  
\- Ja – odparł od razu Smuga, ale zaraz potem dodał – Ale nie znam się na rysowaniu map i zapiskach. Jeśli chcecie jakichkolwiek informacji, mam je ja, ale nie znam ich wagi. Z kolei mój towarzysz umie to przedstawić, narysować czy opisać… ale nie ma tych informacji.   
Wilmowski tylko siłą woli zwalczył syk albo zdumione spojrzenie. Spokojnie skinął głową, choć w myśli zwyzywał już Smugę na tysiąc sposobów.   
Sam musiał dopiero przetrawić całą sytuację na spokojnie, by później, w chwili, gdy spędzał sam ze sobą całe dnie, siedząc w bezradnym, czekającym milczeniu, zrozumieć czemu w tamtej chwili Smuga posunął się do opisowego kłamstwa na taką skalę.  
W takim układzie obaj byli potrzebni żywy Grantowi, kimkolwiek ten właściwie był. Zabicie jednego z nich przekreśliłoby możliwość uzyskania tych informacji, na których tak mu zależało.   
Spencer chyba doszedł do podobnego wniosku, powoli skinął głową.  
\- Zatem, niech mi pan powie wszystko po kolei.  
Smuga wskazał głową ich obóz.  
\- Dajcie mi sakwę z mapami, tam jest wszystko.  
Grant uniósł brwi.  
\- Mapy mi nie trzeba.  
Smuga spojrzał na niego z gniewem niemal.   
\- To o co panu chodzi?  
Grant wstał od ognia, wciąż nie tracąc tego spokoju. Uniósł dłoń. Trzech spośród jego ludzi wycelowało broń w ich przymusowych gości, dając nader jasno do zrozumienia, że oto stali się już jeńcami.   
\- Dowiecie się. Daj sakwę, Henry.  
Smuga ze skupieniem śledził ruchy obcych, siedząc wciąż w bezruchu. Wilmowski rozejrzał się ukradkiem po zebranych.  
\- Dwóch ma nieśmiertelniki – szepnął nagle niemal bezgłośnie.  
\- Najemnicy pewnie – równie cicho zgodził się Smuga.  
\- Źle z nami.  
\- I to bardzo. Musimy kupić sobie trochę więcej czasu…   
\- Nie puszczą nas.   
\- Nie. Zabiją, gdy tylko dostaną szkic mapy.   
Andrzej spojrzał na niego ze źle skrywanym niepokojem.  
\- Więc, co robimy?  
\- Coś głupiego… - mruknął ponuro Smuga, nie rozwinął jednak myśli.  
Bo oto Grant dokopał się w jego sakwie do czegoś, co przykuło jego uwagę.   
Wilmowski za to dostrzegł ze zgrozą, że torba była pobrudzona krwią w kilku miejscach. Musiała zostać wyszarpana komuś, kto wolał zginąć, niż oddać ją napastnikowi.  
Spencer powoli wyjął z sakwy najpierw mapę, potem notes i rysiki, zapasowy kompas i… i coś, co obejrzał uważnie, z zadumą wręcz.  
\- Fajny nóż – rzucił spokojnie, zerkając na Smugę.   
Podróżnik opanował zdumienie, wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jeden z uczestników wyprawy zgubił go po drodze. Zapomniałem go oddać.   
Grant pokiwał głową.   
\- Tak. Oczywiście. Ale nie mam paszportów – zauważył łagodnie.   
\- Muszą być razem z tymi meldu… z innymi papierami – poprawił się o sekundę za późno Smuga, ku przerażeniu Wilmowskiego.  
Spencer odłożył sakwę, podszedł do niego powoli, z namysłem wpatrując się w niego.  
\- Jakie meldunki?  
\- Nie ma żadnych meldunków – warknął Smuga.  
\- Kłamać to pan nie umie.  
\- Proszę mi nie zarzu… - nie dokończył, silna dłoń z rozmachem strzeliła go w twarz, unosząc się do ciosu zupełnie bez uprzedzenia.  
Grant ruchem dłoni polecił spokój reszcie zebranych. Tylko lufy wycelowane w jeńców uniosły się wyżej.  
Smuga z lodowatym spokojem patrzył na Granta, gdy ten pochylił się nad nim, zaglądając mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się, że to z tobą będę toczył rozmowy – uznał łagodnie – No cóż. To właściwie ma nawet sens.   
Podniósł wzrok na Wilmowskiego, który usiedział wciąż na miejscu chyba tylko siłą woli i wpatrywał się w Spencera pobladły, ze źle skrywaną nienawiścią.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Związać ich obu – rzucił przez ramię – Ruszamy za pół godziny. 

******

Tomek chwilę patrzył na ojca ze zgrozą, wyraźnie nie mając pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć. Powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Sprowokował go specjalnie, żeby Grant chciał przesłuchiwać jego, a nie ciebie, choć to ty z nim wcześniej rozmawiałeś, prawda?  
Wilmowski skinął twierdząco z ponurą miną.  
\- Tak, ale ja pojąłem to dopiero w celi.  
\- W celi? Trafiliście do więzienia?  
\- Nie. Do bazy tamtych ludzi… chyba łatwiej będzie ich nazwać partyzantami – przyznał powoli Wilmowski – Zależało im na rozruchach i burzliwej sytuacji, werbowali ochotników i urządzali zwiady, by przejąć stacje kolejowe, potem plantacje. Dwóch ludzi na naszej wyprawie było tam w celu zebrania informacji mających zniszczyć właśnie takie działania…  
Tomek powoli skinął głową.  
\- Chcieli od was te informacje.  
\- Tak.  
\- Ale wy ich przecież nie mieliście…  
\- No tak. Mieliśmy zapiski do mapy, mapy, trochę moich notatek po polsku… nóż botanika, broń i ogromnego pecha tak naprawdę.  
\- Czy oni was… no… czy oni was… męczyli? – Tomek z trudem wymówił ostatnie słowo.  
Wilmowski nie odpowiedział mu od razu, siedział w ciszy, wodząc wzrokiem po rysach na drewnianym blacie stołu. Zacisnął nieco prawą dłoń, w odruchu opanowania bezsilnej złości.  
\- Mnie nikt nie bił.  
Tomek podniósł na niego oczy od razu, ledwie zrozumiał, co znaczy taka odpowiedź. Lekko pobladł.  
Odruchowo rozejrzał się po pokładzie.  
I już rozumiał, czemu na ten kawałek opowieści Smuga się po prostu nie zjawił. I czemu nie chciał o tej wyprawie opowiadać w pociągu. I czemu w ogóle wydawał się nie chcieć mówić o tym, co ich wtedy spotkało.   
Spojrzał na ojca niepewnie, rozbity faktem, że spodziewana opowieść awanturnicza okazała się po prostu zbyt drastycznymi przeżyciami łowców, by mogli o tym swobodnie gawędzić.  
\- Przepraszam… - mruknął cicho.  
\- Nie przepraszaj – Wilmowski od razu pokręcił głową – To był jego pomysł, by opowiedzieć ci wszystko. Chciał zrobić to sam… ale… ale rano stwierdził, że oszczędzi ci przykrości, jeśli wysłuchasz suchej relacji kogoś, kto nie był aż tak w to zaangażowany.   
\- Chciał… chciał mi to opowiedzieć?  
\- Mhm – Andrzej powoli skinął głową – Posłuchaj… są rzeczy, o których nie lubimy mówić. Nie umiemy nawet. Ale to nie znaczy, że one przestają istnieć… i po prostu… po prostu w końcu przychodzi chwila, gdy te rzeczy trzeba komuś powiedzieć. Komuś ważnemu, bliskiemu nam. Komuś, kto zrozumie.   
Tomek powoli skinął głową na te słowa.  
\- Wciąż… gdybym nie nalegał na opowieść…  
\- I tak byśmy ci powiedzieli o tym – uspokoił go Wilmowski, z pełnym zrozumieniem dla reakcji syna – Akurat ty masz prawo wiedzieć. Skoro ustaliliśmy, że to koniec z tajemnicami… to, cóż… i tak byśmy ci o tym opowiedzieli. Po za tym… jak mówiłem, przychodzi czas, gdy po prostu trzeba zwalczyć samego siebie i powiedzieć o tym, o czym się nie mówiło dotąd.   
Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, po prostu patrząc na siebie, niezręcznie milcząc, bo zdaniem Tomka słowa były po prostu za małe.  
I dlatego Wilmowski odezwał się jako pierwszy, cichym i nie do końca spokojnym jak zwykle tonem:  
\- Pamiętasz, jak pytałeś, co chciałem powiedzieć wtedy Jankowi, nim pojmali nas Indianie… - urwał, powoli pokiwał głową – Nigdy mu nie powiedziałem, o co chodziło. Choć potem powiedziałem o tym i tak, gdy siedzieliśmy w celi… ale nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, czemu nie powiedziałem mu dokładniej, że o tym chciałem wtedy pomówić.  
Tomek z namysłem skinął głową.  
\- Powiesz mi, co to było?  
\- Tak… choć jeszcze miesiąc temu upierałbym się, że to jest coś, czego nie powinieneś się dowiedzieć.   
Chłopak z niezrozumieniem utkwił w nim wzrok, sposępniał jednak całkowicie, ledwie ojciec dokończył:  
\- Bałem się, że nie dam sobie rady z opieką nad tobą. Że dla ciebie może być lepiej, jeśli nigdy nie zabiorę cię z Warszawy. Że… że nie zapewnię ci domu, nie dam rady po prostu… że cię zawiodę.   
Tomek nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Wyciągnął po prostu rękę nad stołem i mocno zacisnął ją na dłoni Wilmowskiego.   
\- Nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś, tato – odparł cicho, po chwili namysłu – Nigdy. I nie mogłeś postąpić lepiej, niż zabierając mnie do siebie.   
Andrzej uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, oddając uścisk dłoni. Bardzo powoli skinął głową. Nie umiał mu nic odpowiedzieć.   
Ale czasami nie trzeba nic mówić…

******

Obóz partyzantów był ukryty w kanionie, pilnie strzeżony przez zbrojnych pochowanych w zaroślach, niewidocznych dla przybyłych dopóki Grant nie zarządził zmiany wart.  
Dotarli do niego ponad dobę później, pod wieczór już.  
Dwóm jeńcom odkryto oczy dopiero na miejscu, zdejmując opaski z głowy, ale nie rozcinając więzów i nie pozwalając zsiąść z koni.   
Wilmowski z niepokojem odszukał wzrokiem przyjaciela. Z jeszcze większym dojrzał na jego twarzy ślady po dalszych ciosach. Grant miał chyba nadzieję skłonić go do rozmowy jeszcze przed dotarciem do obozu.  
Smuga posłał mu uspokajające spojrzenie, jakby nie był do końca świadomy tragizmu ich położenia. A potem wrócił do sondowania wzrokiem otoczenia.  
Obóz był surowy, pośród dżungli ukryto baraki sklecone z drewna i brezentowych płacht. Ludzie kręcili się po cichu, wyraźnie bojąc się odkrycia. Grant dowodził, to było już pewne.  
Mieli dobrą broń. Nie byli zbieraniną sztubaków, którym zachciało się rewolucji. Kilkunastu wyglądało na żołnierzy. Nie było wśród nich cywili, albo przynajmniej nie udało im się ich zobaczyć.  
Grant naradził się w baraku z kilkoma spośród partyzantów. Chyba nie był do końca pewien, co zrobić z jeńcami.   
W końcu czterech uzbrojonych ludzi powiodło ich do celi w kamiennym, nieco zburzonym już budynku, który najwyraźniej właśnie odbudowywali. Niektórzy nosili cegły w tamtą stronę.  
Wilmowski schylił głowę, idąc posłusznie ku zamknięciu, jednocześnie starał się dojrzeć jak najwięcej wokoło.  
Sześć celi, z kratami i małymi oknami. Pięć zajętych.   
Przylegały jedną ścianą do litej skały kanionu. Budynek został po prostu dobudowany do kamiennej ściany.   
Jedno wejście dla straży, ciasny korytarz. Klucze przy pasku dwóch ludzi. Karabiny, noże, maczety, kilka pistoletów.  
Nie podniósł wzroku, dopóki kraty nie zamknęły się za nimi.   
Smuga powoli roztarł ślady po więzach, rozejrzał się po celi i rzucił z wisielczym humorem:  
\- No, stąd to może być nieco większy problem nawiać.   
Andrzej usiadł w kącie małego pomieszczenia i powoli skinął głową.   
\- I co my teraz zrobimy?  
\- Rozejrzymy się w sytuacji – Smuga wzruszył ramionami – Postaram się też dowiedzieć od Granta, co on za jeden. Warto by też rozeznać, z kim mamy przyjemność dzielić ten los – wskazał wzrokiem ścianę dzielącą ich od drugiej celi.   
Wilmowski posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie.  
\- Wolałem, jak byłeś gburowaty.   
Smuga parsknął lekko, ale spoważniał zaraz potem i uznał cicho:  
\- Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie mów im, że nie mamy żadnych wartościowych informacji, bo nas zabiją.   
\- Zorientują się, że kłamiesz.  
\- Może nie. Albo może chociaż nie dość szybko.  
\- Janie… co zamierzasz? – ton Wilmowskiego stał się napięty, spojrzał na przyjaciela z niepokojem – Po co to? Co ty planujesz?  
\- No uciec stąd, oczywiście.  
Wilmowski nie wytrzymał, syknął z wyrzutem:  
\- Po jakąś cholerę powiedziałeś mu o meldunkach, które fizycznie nie istnieją?!  
\- Żeby nas nie zabili – odparł flegmatycznie Smuga, wzruszając ramionami – Muszą mieć powód, by utrzymać nas przy życiu.   
Andrzej słabo pokiwał głową, ledwie zrozumiał, że w obecnej chwili mają do wyboru kłamać i niewykluczone, że zapłacić za te kłamstwa brutalnym przesłuchiwaniem, albo powiedzieć partyzantom prawdę i zginąć.   
Oparł głowę o zimne kamienie i westchnął cicho.  
\- Czyli sobie siedzimy tutaj jak skazańcy…  
Smuga spojrzał na niego szybko, z niepokojem słysząc zupełnie zrezygnowany głos. Pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie na długo. Musimy rozeznać teren i spadamy stąd.  
Wilmowski nie wydawał się ujęty takim zapałem, wskazał wzrokiem kraty, potem ściany i skalny bok celi.  
\- Jak niby zamierzasz się stąd wyrwać? Przegryziemy kraty?  
\- Coś wymyślę – powtórzył z uporem Smuga – Nie będziemy tutaj umierać. Daj mi chwilę na ogarnięcie sytuacji i wiejemy.  
Wilmowski zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu, a potem pokręcił lekko głową.  
\- Jak? – spytał cicho.  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale coś wymyślę – urwał niezręcznie, zamyślił się, przyglądając zastygłej w nieczułej rezygnacji twarzy przyjaciela.   
Nie wiedział, co mu powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia. Niepewnie pokręcił głową, a potem podszedł do niego. Kucnął przed Wilmowskim, patrząc na niego ze swoim zwyczajnym spokojem.  
\- Hej… obiecuję ci, że to nie będzie nasz koniec. Wrócisz do domu, jasne? To nie Warszawa. Nie czekamy na wyrok. Jesteśmy tutaj przez pomyłkę i uda nam się nawiać. Wystarczy, że wyjdziemy z obozu, znikniemy w dżungli i wracamy do domu. Do Hamburga. I zabieramy Tomka. Jasne? – wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, powoli oparł ją o zaciśnięte na podciągniętych pod brodę dłonie Wilmowskiego.  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się blado, nędznie wręcz.  
Ale oddał ruch, mocno zamknął dłonie na jego ręce.  
\- Ufam ci – odparł cicho – Ale nie mam pojęcia, jak tego zamierzasz dokonać.  
Smuga posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Ja jeszcze też nie mam pojęcia. Ale coś wymyślę.  
I tym razem już nie otrzymał sceptycznych odpowiedzi.   
Wilmowski wyraźnie otrząsnął się z początkowego marazmu, odepchnął daleko od siebie wspomnienia aresztu w Warszawie, siedzenia w całkowitej ciemności kilka dni w oczekiwaniu na wyrok, nim dzięki fałszywym dokumentom puszczono go do domu na dwa dni.   
Te dwa dni, podczas których zdążył uciec z kraju, nim wszczęto śledztwo od nowa, odkrywszy, że człowiek z jego dowodu osobistego nigdy nie istniał, a wersje zeznań nie trzymają się nijak całości wydarzeń.  
Już trzeźwo ocenił ich położenie wzrokiem, przypominając sobie też szczegóły, które wyłapał w drodze do celi.  
\- Są dobrze uzbrojeni, podczas ucieczki musimy za wszelką cenę uniknąć walki. Kilku ma klucze, nie ma jednego strażnika, warty się zmieniają… - z namysłem zerknął na Smugę, który zdążył wstać i zaczął snuć się po celi – Jakieś pomysły?  
\- Będziemy musieli jakoś odwrócić ich uwagę, uciekając. Ale najpierw… - zatrzymał się przy kratach, zerknął nieco w bok – Najpierw spróbujmy się zintegrować.   
Zastukał dłonią w ścianę, a potem cicho rzucił kilka słów po hiszpańsku. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Spróbował po portugalsku, a potem w jednym narzeczu.  
Tym razem cichy, zmęczony głos odpowiedział mu po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Smuga zmarszczył brwi, zaczął pytać dalej. Indianin odezwał się z opóźnieniem, ale musiał powiedzieć coś ważnego, bo podróżnik niedowierzająco wstrząsnął głową.  
\- A by to cholera.  
\- Hm? – Wilmowski uniósł brwi.  
\- Nie uwierzysz, Andrzeju…   
\- W co?   
\- Dzielimy los z kimś, kto dostał od nas baty – wskazał ścianę kciukiem – Pamiętasz swojego znajomego od Grunwaldu?  
\- Janie, błagam, trochę powagi! – syknął z wyrzutem Wilmowski.  
\- Przepraszam – Smuga uniósł dłonie.  
\- To naprawdę ten Indianin, który nas pilnował?   
\- Tak. Grupa białych ludzi z karabinami napadła na wioskę tuż po tym, jak myśmy zwiali. Kogoś szukali… - rozłożył lekko ręce – Nie wiem, czy to rozsądne, mówić mu, że najpewniej szukali właśnie nas.   
Tu urwał, bo na kamieniach zastukały podkute buty.   
Wilmowski od razu zerwał się z ziemi, z niepokojem wpatrując w kratę. Buty zbliżających się osób dudniły coraz głośniej, doszedł do tego monotonnie irytujący odgłos uderzania czymś metalowym o kraty w rytm zbliżających się kroków.  
Smuga powoli odwrócił się twarzą do krat, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, w oczekiwaniu na przybyszy.  
Dwóch żołnierzy wsunęło się do celi, profilaktycznie celując z karabinów w ich stronę. Trzeci kiwnął na Smugę.  
\- Ty idziesz z nami – rzekł po hiszpańsku.  
\- Przejść się mogę – parsknął ten spokojnie – Ale i tak wam nic nie powiem.   
Partyzant bez emocji wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tym się nie martw – wskazał mu wyjście z celi i oparł dłoń na kolbie karabinu, jednoznacznie okazując, że nie zwykł prosić wiele razy.  
Smuga zerknął przez ramię na Wilmowskiego.  
\- Pogadaj z naszym z Bogdańca, wybadaj, może coś o nich wie.   
Tym razem Andrzej nie odpowiedział, ze źle skrywanym przerażeniem wpatrywał się w przyjaciela, gdy ten spokojnym krokiem wyszedł z celi, pozwolił sobie skuć dłonie i po chwili zniknął mu z oczu. Strażnik stuknął go jeszcze żelaznym prętem w bark, ponaglając do szybszego kroku. Pilnowali go. Dodatkowo upewniał go o tym dotyk chłodnej lufy opartej o jego plecy.   
Wilmowski zaczął krążyć po celi, ledwie tylko został sam.   
Zawarł kurczowo dłonie i skupił się na powolnym oddychaniu, ledwie zdał sobie sprawę, że coraz mniej panuje nad zdenerwowaniem.  
Mroku wokoło nie przeszył żaden krzyk, nie słyszał nawet rozmowy. Zabrali go gdzieś na zewnątrz. Może go pobiją…  
Może nawet… może go nawet…  
Ochrypły szept zakłócił jego rozmyślania, wyrywając z coraz bardziej panicznego nakręcania się w przypuszczaniu najgorszego.  
Indianin powiedział coś do niego, czekał chyba na odpowiedź, bo powtórzył jedno słowo kilka razy.  
\- Nie rozumiem cię – odparł mu zduszonym głosem po hiszpańsku Wilmowski – Nie wiem… nie znam… języka.   
Indianin umilkł na chwilę.   
A potem po hiszpańsku, z okropnym akcentem, niemal niezrozumiale, wyszeptał grobowym głosem:  
\- Trup.  
Andrzej zrozumiał to słowo dopiero za drugim powtórzeniem. Podszedł do ściany, oparł o nią dłonie.  
\- Kto? On? Nie, nie trup. Nie zginie. Będzie dobrze… on… on wróci… on da sobie radę… na pewno. On da radę.  
\- Trup – powtórzył Indianin ze spokojną, żałobną pewnością – On trup… ty… ja… my… wszyscy tu… _trup_.  
Wilmowski zacisnął dłonie na kamiennej ścianie aż do zbielenia palców. Zawarł szczęki kurczowo.  
I mu nic nie odpowiedział.


	9. Do piekieł bym zstąpił

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadeszła ciemność, o której dotąd nie powiedziano nikomu. 
> 
> "Too much love will kill you" Queen

_”How would it be if you were standing in my shoes_   
_Can't you see that it's impossible to choose_   
_No there's no making sense of it_   
_Every way I go I'm bound to lose, oh yeah_

_Too much love will kill you_   
_Just as sure as none at all_   
_It'll drain the power that's in you_   
_Make you plead and scream and crawl_   
_And the pain will make you crazy_   
_You're the victim of your crime_   
_Too much love will kill you every time”_

Ciemna toń pieniła się zaraz przy kadłubie statku, niknącym w wodzie. Chłodny, wieczorny wiatr uderzał falami, równomiernie… tak bardzo przewidywalnie. Zawsze tak samo. Od lat.  
Od lat tak samo czarna robiła się woda, w którą się wpatrywał, oparty o burtę i zatopiony w myślach.  
Ale tym razem woda nie koiła, nie uspokajała swą jednostajnie wirującą w pianie tonią. Tym razem absolutnie nic nie było w stanie uspokoić gnających szaleńczo myśli.   
Dotąd to były tylko strzępy, wyrwane z kontekstu słowa, rozmyte obrazy, o których czasami nawet sam sądził, że udało mu się zapomnieć.  
Im jednak dłużej stał tak przy burcie, tym wyraźniej widział wszystko, co wyrzucał ze swych myśli od bardzo wielu lat.  
Zaciśnięta na drewnianej barierce dłoń nie drżała tylko wtedy, gdy zawarł ją dość mocno, by czuć ból w nadgarstku.  
Ale nawet to nie zdołało opanować napływających wciąż wspomnień, które pieniły się i czerniły równie nieuchronnie i obojętnie, co woda po drugiej stronie burty.

Pierwsze przesłuchanie było tak straszliwie proste i spokojne, gdy o je wspomniał. Było wręcz podręcznikowe… takie proste.   
Idąc korytarzem, w uparty milczeniu, ponaglany przez strażników co chwilę, właściwie bezcelowo, wciąż jeszcze miał jakiś cień nadziei, że do żadnego przesłuchania nie dojdzie.  
Że w drodze na coś wpadnie, coś rzuci mu się w oczy. Że zdoła uciec, zdobyć broń, wrócić do celi…  
Że stanie się cud.  
Cudu owego jednak nie otrzymał. Stanął w baraku przed Grantem, trzymany dla pewności za barki, by nie uciekł.  
Przez jedną chwilę nie dowierzał, że to wszystko się dzieje naprawdę. Że cała wyprawa mogła aż tak bardzo pójść nie tak… że coś takiego w ogóle mogło im się przytrafić.  
A potem Spencer Grant uniósł na niego wzrok znad biurka. Wskazał mu krzesło spokojnym ruchem dłoni.   
Smuga nie przeciwstawiał się, a gdyby nawet spróbował, nie miałby jak. Dwie ciężkie dłonie od razu zmusiły go do zajęcia miejsca.  
Patrzył na Granta z takim samym spokojem, co on na niego.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że się nie boi…  
Nie bał się, bo wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi. Na dnie jego myśli pojawił się odległy, głęboki głos, który z niezachwianą pewnością tłumaczył:  
 _„Będą pytać o małe rzeczy. Od nich zaczną. Zapytają o coś, co już wiedzą.”_  
\- Nazwisko.  
 _„Nic nie mów im wtedy.”_ – mówił dalej znajomy głos w jego głowie – _„Wystarczy, że odpowiesz na jedno pytanie. I po tobie.”_  
\- Nazwisko – syknął Grant z irytacją.  
 _„Będą przekonywać, że to tylko na początek chcą wiedzieć. Że to nic ważnego przecież. Że to żadna tajemnica.”_  
\- Pytam po raz ostatni. No jak się tutaj już nie możemy dogadać, to żywy ty stąd się nie wyczołgasz…  
 _„Pierwsza groźba zamęczenia to blef.”_ – mówił spokojnie Michał, jakby go proszono o wykładanie specyfiki skał wapiennych czy innych takich – _„Póki nie zacząłeś mówić, będą chcieli cię wybadać. Będą szukać sposobu.”_  
Grant ze stukotem oparł obie dłonie o blat stołu, przechylając się do więźnia. Utkwił w nim wściekły wzrok. Wydawał się zupełnie stracić nad sobą kontrolę.  
 _„Będą cię chcieli zastraszyć… przekupić, upodlić, zniechęcić do dalszej walki. Będą ci kazać kopać swój grób, albo dadzą ciepłe jedzenie, żeby cię pozyskać. Nie jedz nic od nich. Nie przyjmuj taryfy ulgowej… i nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem…”_  
Pierwszy cios padł z zaskoczenia, ciężkim kułakiem prosto w skroń. Wyprowadzony był z takim impetem, że podróżnik niemal zsunął się na ziemię.  
Dłonie od razu złapały go od tyłu za gardło, przytrzymując w duszeniu, wyginając kark w tył.   
_„…nie mów im nic, co będą chcieli wiedzieć…”_  
Wykopali krzesło dopiero, gdy już naprawdę zaczął się dusić.   
Huknął na ziemię plecami i potylicą, na chwilę tracąc jasność myśli.  
Cios obkutym butem w żebra przeszył go otrzeźwiającym bólem.  
Drugi padł w stronę głowy.  
Zdążył zasłonić twarz rękami, przyjmując na nie uderzenie.   
Ale ten kolejny w nerki trafił go już z całym rozpędem.  
 _„…inaczej już po was.”_  
Za pierwszym razem nie było bata czy pałek. Wystarczyły celne ciosy butami, kilka pięściami.   
Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy stracił przytomność.   
Obudził się w celi, gdy Andrzej delikatnie mył z krwi jego twarz, mrucząc coś zbyt cicho, by Smuga to zrozumiał.   
Pamiętał, że uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, z trudem zmuszając się do wykrzywienia warg. Pamiętał, że bolał go każdy mały haust powietrza i ruch powiek.  
I pamiętał doskonale, że już wtedy wiedział, że to nie był nawet początek jeszcze…  
Wiedział, że to była pierwsza próba pokazania mu, co go czeka. Że to był straszak. Że jeszcze nawet nie liczyli, by się złamał.  
Leżąc w bezruchu, powoli i płytko łapiąc oddech, by jak najmniej poruszać poobijanymi żebrami, starał się skupić wzrok na pochylonym nad nim Wilmowskim.  
Chciał mu powiedzieć cokolwiek. Uspokoić. Zapewnić, że wcale nie jest tak źle, jak wygląda… dać nadzieję, że już coś wymyślił.  
Ale nie miał siły.  
I Andrzej o tym wiedział, patrząc na niego z tak koszmarnie nieudolnie tajoną rozpaczą. Wiedział doskonale.

Ręce mu drżały za bardzo, by był w stanie odpalić zapałkę.  
Odetchnął głęboko, schował z powrotem pudełko i tylko jeszcze mocniej zawarł dłonie na barierce.   
Może i lepiej… nie po to dał się przekonać Andrzejowi, że wszelkie używki wzmagają tylko problem z lewą ręką, by teraz do tego wracać.  
Próbował nie myśleć, próbował po prostu wpatrywać się w wodę.  
Ale nie był w stanie. Na dobre już powrócił do tamtych dni w zimnie celi, do dygotania w gorączce i zaciskania zębów przy każdym ruchu, by nie krzyczeć z bólu.  
Do czekania na koniec. Na noc, po której już nigdy nie nadejdzie żaden dzień. 

Krew była ciepła. Była też lepka i ciemna, gdy kapała z rozbitego łuku brwiowego, zasłaniając świat czerwoną plamą. Choć świat już i tak był wokoło otępiały, zaszumiany bólem obitej głowy. Jak za mgłą… jak za grubym murem z waty…   
Oddech był płytki, przesiąknięty krwią, która zbierała się w ustach, spływała po brodzie na pierś, przeszywając dreszczem, bo była jedynym przeniknięciem ciepła w lodowatej jaskini.  
Struga wody uderzyła go prosto w twarz.  
Zimno było dopiero drugim bodźcem, który poczuł. Pierwszym był ból. Zgniatający, miażdżący, precyzyjnie wymierzonym chlustem zatykający usta, wdzierający się do gardła… topiący.  
Skulił się na ziemi, gdy brakło mu sił i osunął się po skalnej ścianie plecami. Nie miał siły… nie miał siły, nie miał…  
Zachłysnął się odruchowo, kaszląc i plując wodą pomieszaną z krwią, zawarł mocno ramiona na żebrach, by choć trochę opanować przeraźliwy, palący ból.  
\- To nie jest konieczne, wiesz przecież – Spencer Grant ze spokojem wpatrywał się w kulącego się na ziemi.  
Na drugie przesłuchanie wyciągnęli go za dnia. Zakryli oczy i kazali iść przed siebie.  
Szedł. Prowadzony pchnięciami lufy w plecy, ponaglany lub nagle zatrzymywany. Szedł na oślep, czując wszędzie wokoło tylko parną duchotę dżungli.  
Szedł tak długo, że gdy podcięli mu nogi, zatrzymując i zdjęli worek z głowy, wokoło trwała noc.  
Był w kanionie, pod skalną ścianą. Ledwo łapiąc powietrze, wstał z ziemi z trudem, gdy mu rozkazali.  
Kazali iść na wprost, do ściany.  
Oprzeć się o nią.  
Odwrócić plecami do nich. Podnieść ręce i trzymać je wysoko w górze.  
A potem długie minuty ładowali broń, rozmawiając między sobą na tyle cicho, by słyszał szmery, ale nie mógł zrozumieć słów.  
Nawet nie próbował zrozumieć.  
Oparł czoło o zimną skałę… i czekał.  
Zamknął oczy, gdy żołnierze za jego plecami zaczęli coś odliczać.  
Wydało mu się wtedy, że widział twarz kogoś, kogo wiedział, że nigdy już nie zobaczy.  
Michał stał obok niego. Z podniesionymi rękami nad głową, ze spokojem na twarzy i tym swoim niezmącenie pewnym siebie spojrzeniem, którego nikt chyba nie widział załamanego.  
Patrzył na brata ze smutkiem. Ale nie było w jego spojrzeniu rozpaczy. Powoli skinął głową.  
 _„Musisz wytrzymać”_ – zabrzmiał cichy, tak bardzo domowo, kojąco spokojny głos – _„Inaczej zgubisz i siebie… i Andrzeja. Zabiją was. Musisz… musisz dać radę.”_  
Gdy padł pierwszy strzał, pół metra nad jego głową, Smuga nie drgnął zaskoczony. Wiedział przecież, co się stanie…  
Michał w jego myślach raz jeszcze skinął tylko głową.  
A potem Smuga otworzył oczy i znów był całkiem sam pod ścianą kanionu, a kule uderzały o skały z hukiem.  
Przemknęło mu wtedy przez myśl, że partyzanci nie boją się ujawnienia aż tak, jak sądził dotąd. Musieli być naprawdę na straszliwym odludziu.  
I nikt, nikt ich nie będzie nawet szukał…  
Żołnierze po chwili zrozumieli, że strzelanie zda się na nic. Odpuścili sobie.   
Zakryli mu znów głowę i pociągnęli gdzieś naprzód.  
Następną rzeczą jaką pamiętał, była ta lodowata jaskinia.  
Jaskinia. Woda.   
Skórzany bat i bezustannie powtarzane te same pytania o jakichś ludzi, których nigdy nie spotkał.   
O meldunki. O to, dla kogo pracowali. O rozkazy.  
A potem już tylko o niego. Jak się nazywa. Po co to robił. Czemu teraz milczy. Czy ma rodzinę. Czy naprawdę jego największym życiowym celem jest konanie powoli w amazońskiej dżungli.  
Czemu nie wierzy, że go puszczą, gdy im powie.  
Czemu milczy.  
A potem był tylko mrok.   
Z mroku wyrwał go kolejny strumień wody. Ale tym razem już go nie bili. Kazali wstać. Zakryli oczy po raz kolejny.  
I znów kazali biec na oślep.  
Z drogi do obozu pamiętał tylko pylistą ziemię, na którą raz po raz się wywracał i krzyki strażników, i ból… wszechobecny, otumaniający, coraz bardziej tępo monotonny ból.  
Ocuciła go dopiero woda na twarzy, tym razem spływająca nie brutalnie, a delikatnie, gdy Andrzej kawałkiem płótna i zimną wodą usiłował jakkolwiek opatrzyć mu rany.   
Pamiętał, że się do niego uśmiechnął… że chciał coś mu powiedzieć, ale był zbyt zachrypnięty i otumaniony, by ułożyć dźwięki w jakieś znane im obu słowa.  
Wilmowski bohatersko zwalczał rozpacz, gdy dygoczącym głosem powtarzał mu wciąż, że będzie dobrze, że musi odpocząć, że jest bezpieczny i musi spróbować zasnąć choć na chwilę.  
Ten kojący szept krążył gdzieś nad obolałą głową Smugi, wypełniając sobą okrutny, duszący, czerwony świat pełen bólu.  
Tak. Był pewien, że się do niego uśmiechał, leżąc z głową na jego kolanach i nie mając siły choćby utrzymać otworzonych oczu.  
Pamiętał dobrze, że kilka godzin później obudził się znacznie silniejszy, mocno trzymając Wilmowskiego za rękę.   
Andrzej siedział obok niego całą noc, chłodząc czoło i kark wodą, wciąż na nowo przemywając rany i bezsensownie jeżdżąc dłonią po skulonych w atawistycznej obronie plecach.   
Pamiętał doskonale, że pierwszym, co zobaczył były wypełnione troską jasne oczy kogoś, kto spędził ileś godzin próbując jakoś ukoić jego ból i jakkolwiek pomóc.  
Pamiętał, że tak cholernie bardzo nie chciał puścić jego dłoni… Więc jej nie puścił, trzymał ją mocno w uścisku, gdy cicho szepnął:  
\- Kanion nie jest daleko… a jest dość duży…  
\- Ciiii – Wilmowski pokręcił głową – Nic nie mów… oszczędzaj żebra, cicho…  
Smuga słabo zamachał dłonią, by dano mu dokończyć zdanie.  
\- Już wiem,… którędy uciekniemy – odetchnął z trudem, krzywiąc się lekko – Ale… ale nie wiem jeszcze… jak…  
Szorstka dłoń delikatnie przesunęła się po jego włosach, ruchem bardzo opiekuńczym, rodzicielskim wręcz.  
\- Potrzebny nam cud – wyszeptał Wilmowski, zaciskając mocno szczęki, by nie powiedzieć nic więcej.

Dziesięć lat później, w zadumie bębniąc palcami o burtę, Smuga był pewien, że poniekąd właśnie taki cud otrzymali.  
Choć w zupełnie innej formie, niż można by przypuszczać.  
Ale o tym, jak uciekli, nienawidził myśleć jeszcze bardziej niż o tym, co musieli wytrzymać w niewoli.   
Odetchnął głęboko, powoli, licząc sekundy wydechu, przytrzymując powietrze na chwilę…  
Zawarł mocniej dłonie, usilnie skupił wzrok na wodzie przy burcie.   
Bezskutecznie walczył z wspomnieniem chwili, gdy jeden, jedyny raz czuł w gardle piekącą, gorzką nienawiść tak mocno, że byłby w stanie rozerwać kogoś na strzępy gołymi rękami… że był w stanie, że on…   
Ciche kroki za jego plecami zabrzmiały zupełnie nagle.   
Drgnął gwałtownie, wstrząsając głową, jakby wytrącał się z głębokiego snu. Odwrócił się przez ramię szybkim, może nawet zbyt szybkim ruchem.  
Sally zamarła w pół kroku, unosząc lekko dłonie.  
\- Przepraszam… nie chciałam pana przestraszyć.  
Podróżnik otrząsnął się ostatecznie, wysilił się nawet na uśmiech.  
\- Nic się nie stało – odparł zwyczajnie spokojnym tonem – Nie słyszałem cię po prostu.  
Sally podeszła bliżej, patrząc na niego z uwagą.  
\- Nie wie pan, gdzie jest Tommy?  
\- Rozmawia z ojcem chyba… z tego co wiem… pomóc ci go szukać, czy… - urwał, bo odnotował, że spojrzenie Sally na moment spoczęło na jego zawartych konwulsyjnie dłoniach.   
Puścił barierkę, kryjąc drżenie rąk w rękawach i zaciskając je mocno w pięści. Sally wróciła spojrzeniem na jego twarz.  
\- Nie, niech sobie rozmawiają – od razu stwierdziła – Szukamy po prostu z Natką wsparcia ogniowego.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Zbyszek ogarnął z kapitanem taką fajną korkową tarczę i urządziliśmy sobie zawody w rzucaniu do niej takimi metalowymi rzutkami. Ale na razie Tadek bije nas na głowę – wyjaśniła Sally, a potem jakby zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę, radośnie rzuciła – A może pan by nam pomógł?  
Smuga zawahał się. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak odmówić na tyle taktownie, by nie urazić Sally.   
\- Nie wiem, czy to…  
\- No skoro i tak pan nie chce chwilowo uczestniczyć w rozmowie Tommy’ego i taty, to lepiej, by siedział pan z nami i uświadomił Tadzia, że wcale nie wygrał, niż… niż, żeby był pan tutaj sam – zauważyła Sally łagodnie.  
Smuga spojrzał na nią od razu, z nagłym napięciem.  
Australijka oparła się o burtę i wzruszyła ramionami swobodnie, nim poinformowała go bez śladu zmieszania czy zdumienia:  
\- Znam to spojrzenie i to jedno, konkretne miejsce przy burcie. Tak samo zawsze robi Tommy, gdy coś nie daje mu spokoju. Zobaczyłam pana, szukając Tommy’ego… i pomyślałam, że albo poszukamy ich razem, albo pana będę nagabywać tak długo, aż pan z nami zostanie.  
Podróżnik wysłuchał wyjaśnień z niemałym zaskoczeniem. W końcu powoli skinął głową.  
\- Jesteś spostrzegawcza, naprawdę.  
Sally rozłożyła lekko ręce.  
\- Taki los, gdy ma się za męża chodzący lep na kłopoty – zauważyła z nietajoną radością – Więc? Szukamy naszych, czy wraca pan ze mną porzucać do tarczy?  
Widziała wyraźnie, że zawahał się tylko na chwilkę, nim wzruszył ramionami i uznał z lekkim uśmiechem:  
\- No cóż, obawiam się, że nie pomogę wam pokonać Tadka, ale spróbować możemy.  
Teraz to on bez trudu widział, że Sally ucieszyła się na te słowa. Od razu ruszyła do kajut, kierując się na stołówkę, gdzie kapitan Nowicki zorganizował międzynarodowe mistrzostwa w rzucaniu rzutkami w składzie czteroosobowym.   
Na widok wchodzącego Smugi, Tadek rozłożył ręce z wyrzutem.  
\- Ej, nie ma tak!   
Natasza klasnęła w dłonie.  
\- No i teraz to możemy grać!  
Smuga parsknął cichym śmiechem, gdy Nowicki zaczął mruczeć coś o Brutusie i niesprawiedliwych sojuszach, na które nie zezwalają reguły gry.   
Natasza spojrzała pytająco na przyjaciółkę.  
\- Nie narzekam, ale nie tego typa miałaś sprowadzić.  
\- Tommy rozmawia z tatą, niech sobie gadają.  
\- Gadają od kilku dni, całą trójką – Natasza chyba sobie o czymś właśnie przypomniała, bo machnęła do Smugi – Co wy tam knujecie, hm?  
\- Nic wielkiego – ten tylko wzruszył ramionami – Wyjątkowo nic nie knujemy, bez obaw.  
\- Nikt nie mówił, że to źle – Tadek parsknął lekko – Knucia nigdy dosyć.  
\- To czemu was wiecznie nie ma? – spytała prosto z mostu Natasza, której naprawdę dziwnym wydało się to, że Smuga nie wyjaśnił tego od razu, gdy spytano go o knucie.  
Teraz dostrzegła wyraźnie, jak się zawahał.  
\- Tomek chciał się dowiedzieć o tej wyprawie do Amazonii i…  
\- No bez żartów! – obruszyła się natychmiast Natasza – Wszyscy chcieliśmy! Co z nami?   
Podróżnik uśmiechnął się, pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Jasne, rozumiem. Umówmy się jednak, że taką skrótową wersję tej opowieści przedstawimy wam, jak już Tomkowi opowiemy wszystko, dobrze? – zawiesił głos, a potem nieco niemrawo wyjaśnił – Podczas tej wyprawy wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy, o których nie bardzo lubi się opowiadać i…  
\- Zmyślacie – zaśmiała się Natasza – Każdy lubi romanse awanturnicze.  
Zbyszek stłumił śmiech, Tadek się tym nie kłopotał.   
Ale Natasza przestała się uśmiechać, gdy poczuła na sobie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Sally, która niezauważalnie pokręciła głową.  
Ale Smuga tylko parsknął lekko.  
\- O tak, w to nie wątpię… ale nie w tym rzecz. Byliśmy przez pewien czas w niewoli wtedy i… - urwał na chwilę, ale głos miał dość poważny, by cała reszta zrozumiała, że nie próbuje znaleźć wymówki, a po prostu zabrakło mu słów – Pewni ludzie próbowali nas zmusić do wyjawienia im informacji, których nie mieliśmy. Udało nam się uciec chyba tylko cudem i… i powiedzmy, że obaj nie bardzo lubimy wspominać to, co działo się… wtedy.   
Natasza patrzyła na niego już bez rozbawienia, a z bolesnym współczuciem pełnym zrozumienia. Bardzo powoli skinęła głową.  
\- Rozumiem – odparła cicho, a potem po prostu wstała z blatu stołu, na którym sobie dotąd siedziała i podała Smudze metalowe rzutki, wskazując tarczę – To… to teraz pan.  
I choć nic nie powiedział, dostrzegła jasno, że był jej wdzięczny za takie podejście do tematu stokroć bardziej, niż gdyby zaczęła go przepraszać, czy wyrażać swój żal.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.   
Obrócił rzutkę w dłoni, ze skupieniem wpatrując się w cel.  
Tadek też już otrząsnął się z początkowego zdruzgotania rzeczywistym powodem zatajania losów tamtej wyprawy. Zamachał dłońmi i gorliwie zaprotestował.  
\- Nie, nie, nie! Dwa kroki w tył! Jak ma być sprawiedliwie, to ty, Janek, rzucasz spod ściany!   
Smuga parsknął ponownie, posyłając marynarzowi rozbawione spojrzenie. Wycofał się nieco.   
Gdy brał mały zamach, zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę… dłonie już mu się nie trzęsły.

**** 

\- Torturowali go? – upewnił się Tomek cichym tonem.  
\- Tak. Przez prawie tydzień. Zabierali z celi na pół doby i wracał zalany krwią, wpółprzytomny… albo zupełnie nieprzytomny… - Wilmowski mówił równie cicho, usilnie wyzutym z emocji głosem – A ja siedziałem tamte godziny w celi i gapiłem się w kamienie. I najgorsze było to, że naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, jak nas stamtąd wydostać… ani jak mu pomóc, jak… jak mógłbym zrobić cokolwiek.   
Tomek nie odezwał się, gdy ojciec zamilkł, sam też w ciszy wpatrywał się w mroczną przestrzeń morza wokoło.  
\- Ja… ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć – przyznał wreszcie słabym głosem – Przepraszam.  
\- Nie przepraszaj, Tomku, nie masz za co. To zrozumiałe i… i ja też nie wiem, co jeszcze mógłbym ci opowiedzieć o tym. Tamten tydzień to… to był koszmar, po prostu. I chyba obaj wtedy myśleliśmy, że to już będzie koniec.  
\- Ale uciekliście…  
\- Tak, ale to… - Wilmowski odetchnął z wysiłkiem, pokręcił głową – To nie było tak, jak mógłbyś sobie wyobrażać. My… my nie uciekliśmy stamtąd.  
\- Ale… przecież tutaj jesteście… czyli…  
\- Myśmy zniszczyli tamto miejsce, Tomku. Do cna. Nie zostało po nim nic. I to… to jest ta część opowieści, której Janek nie chciał ci opowiedzieć sam. Nie o torturach. O tym chciał powiedzieć po prostu jednym zdaniem, prosto i krótko, że go męczyli, ale nic nie powiedział, bo nic nie wiedział.  
Tomek patrzył na ojca w zadumie, z żalem i niepokojem spytał:  
\- Nie rozumiem. Co jeszcze straszniejszego mogło was spotkać?  
\- Coś, czego Janek nie przewidział, biorąc na siebie rolę kierownika po to, by to jego torturował Grant – wyjaśnił cicho Wilmowski – Nie przewidział, że Grant się zorientuje, jak można go złamać… nie przewidział… że go złamie.  
Na twarzy chłopaka widać już było jawny strach.  
\- Ale przecież…  
\- Janek ma wysoki próg bólu i jest zbyt uparty, by się dać zmusić do mówienia sposobami, jakie oni zastosowali przez tamten tydzień. Zawziął się, że będzie milczał… i nie powiedział im nic. Ale Grant… Grant nie był głupcem, Tomku – Wilmowski znów bardzo ciężko nabrał powietrza w płuca – Po tygodniu bezcelowych tortur zdał sobie sprawę, że naszego Smugę może złamać tylko w jeden sposób… - tu znów urwał, zasępił się i spochmurniał wyraźnie, nim dokończył cicho – Męcząc kogoś, kto był dla niego znacznie cenniejszy niż on sam.   
\- Ciebie – wymamrotał głucho Tomek – Ale mówiłeś… mówiłeś, że ciebie nikt nie…  
\- Bo nie zdążyli tego zrobić – wyjaśnił cicho Wilmowski – Wystarczyła siła sugestii, by… no wtedy właśnie udało nam się wydostać. Ale to… to nie był żaden cud tak naprawdę. To było piekło. Dla nas obu. I potem też dla tamtych…   
Tomek powoli zaczął rozumieć już wtedy, przed rozpoczęciem dalszego ciągu opowieści, w jaki sposób łowcy mogli odzyskać wtedy wolność. 


End file.
